LA ULTIMA PUERTA
by Celtapotter
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Dumbledor, Harry debe cumplir con una mision: eliminar los horcruxes, para ello contará con sus amigos Ron y Hermione entrando a una aventura que no creyeron jamas, pero en este camino se une un extraño que les ayudará.
1. Chapter 1

BUENO, AQUÍ LLEGO CON OTRA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD ES LA SEGUNDA QUE ESCRIBI Y YA ESTA TERMINADA, TRATARÉ DE SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS MAS RÁPIDO, AL IGUAL QUE MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS, UNO DE NOSOTROS PUBLICARE PRONTO LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS PARA PASAR A SU SEGUNDA PARTE ONE MORE TIME Y CON LA ALIANZA DEL FÉNIX DEJENME CONTARLES QUE TENGO LOS SERVICIOS DE UN BETA Y ME HA HECHO VARIAS OBSERVACIONES QUE QUIERO ARREGLAR, OSEA QUE VOLVERÉ A RE-PUBLICAR TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS CON ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES E INCLUIRÉ ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HABIA DEJADO A UN LADO, ESPERO ME TENGAN UN POQUITIN DE PACIENCIA MIENTRAS HAGO ESOS ARREGLOS.

**1. Salida por la puerta ancha**

Una oscura neblina cruzaba cada uno de los rincones de las calles de la ciudad. En una de ellas, los faroles con una luz amarilla tenue, alumbraban los alrededores de un letrero que indicaba la calle a Privet Drive, en donde la casa #4 estaba a obscuras, excepto una ventana de la planta superior, en donde dos jóvenes veían con atención un mapa, uno de ellos de cabellera roja llamado Ron Weasly y su mejor amigo, de cabello negro, ojos verde y con una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, llamado Harry Potter.

Estos, ocupaban su tiempo en investigar los recorridos que pudo hacer Tom Riddle en su juventud, ya que pronto emprenderían un largo viaje, del que querían asegurarse poder llegar sin desviarse. Harry, con alegría recordaba como sus amigos en su último día en el colegio le dijeron que no lo dejarían solo y que lo acompañarían a donde el tenía que ir para cumplir su misión. La misión que comenzó el antiguo director de su colegio, Albus Dumbledore, y que ahora le tocaba a él concluir, solo él y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de los Horcrux de Lord Voldemort y que era necesario destruirlos antes de enfrentarse a él.

La cara que puso tío Vernon al verlo llegar antes de la fecha y peor aun, acompañado de los extraños amigos que el tanto criticaba, nunca la olvidaría, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sus tíos armaron tal berrinche que si ellos fueran magos, la casa hubiera volado en mil pedazos, pero fue apaciguado afortunadamente por la paciencia del Profesor Lupin y Sr. Weasley quienes acompañaron a Ron y Harry a la casa de sus tíos. Ellos le dijeron que para mayor seguridad era mejor que uno de sus amigos se quedara y que el día en que Harry cumpliera los 17 años llegaría por ellos.

Esas ultimas semanas con Ron en la casa de sus tíos, fueron las mejores que él hubiera tenido en esa casa, a pesar que ellos les ignoraban, no les importaba y podían moverse libremente y recibir continuamente las cartas de Hermione, que les prometió unírseles en la madriguera, y de la familia de Ron quienes constantemente les enviaban alimentos y notas para saber si se encontraban bien, a demás de ser visitado semanalmente por un miembro de la orden del fénix.

Esa noche los amigos estudiaban algunos de los probables sitios en los que Voldemort podría haber escondido sus horcrux; el cuarto de Harry había sufrido ciertos cambios mágicos con la llegada de Ron, el Profesor Lupin y el Sr. Weasley habían agrandado un poco la habitación para acomodar otra cama y un escritorio más grande del que tenía anteriormente. Ya cansados Ron se recostó en su cama frotándose los ojos con fuerza y Harry se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana.

-otra noche llena de neblina- comentó Harry con una nota de amargura en la voz.

-Bueno, era de esperarse, desde que los dementores atacan las ciudades muggles, esta lleno de esa desesperanza - comento Ron entre un largo bostezo.

-Si, espero acabar pronto con esto, la gente no puede vivir así- Harry golpeo fuertemente con su puño el marco de la ventana.

-Cálmate Harry, y es "lo acabaremos", recuerda que no iras solo, aunque no quieras, iremos contigo-

Harry miró fijamente a su amigo –Gracias Ron, realmente no se si quiera ponerlos en peligro, ustedes ya han hecho bastante, todos estos años...-

-por eso mismo amigo, no te dejaremos, hemos estado juntos en esto desde el principio y no nos acobardaremos ahora- dijo Ron firmemente.

Harry miró nuevamente hacia el vidrio, en el instante en que una lechuza cruzaba el cielo hacia su ventana. Rápidamente la abrió y está entro como una flecha posándose en el respaldo de la silla en la que Harry había estado sentado momentos antes, era blanca con los ojos ambimarinos, su leal Hedwig, llevaba amarrada una carta en una de sus patas, que extendió a su dueño para que pudiera tomarla.

Harry desató la carta y le dio un poco de sus chucherías favoritas como agradecimiento. Y está le pellizco cariñosamente su mano.

-Es de Hermione- comento Harry al tomar la carta entre sus manos.

-Bueno ¡Ábrela! ¿Qué dice?- dijo Ron emocionado. Harry miró atentamente a su amigo y sonrió al verlo. Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta para que su amigo oyera también.

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien y que los tíos de Harry no les hagan pasar mal sus vacaciones._

_Estuve leyendo el profeta (como espero que también lo hayan hecho ustedes) y todavía no saben si abrirán el colegio este año. La comisión académica del ministerio aun no ha tomado una decisión, aunque no volvamos este año, me apena que los demás alumnos se queden sin estudiar en Hogwarts._

_Les escribía para comentarles que mañana iré a la madriguera y pasado mañana iré por ustedes junto con el Profesor Lupín y el Sr. Weasley como a las 10 am. He leído muchos libros con respecto a nuestra misión y me imagino que ustedes también, cuando estemos reunidos pondremos en común nuestros avances y realizaremos un plan._

_Nos vemos en dos días. Besos y Abrazos_

_Hermione._

-Bueno, pues se nota que no ha perdido el tiempo- habló Ron

-Eso creo, casi olvido que pronto cumpliré años, pero lo que más me alegra es dejar esta casa para siempre- Comentó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, Lanzándose hacia su cama.

-En La Madriguera, serás bien recibido amigo, eres como de la familia-

-Lo se, gracias Ron, pero no se si será lo más prudente quedarme con ustedes...- comentó Harry –Después de la boda de tu hermano, iré al valle de Godric y luego en busca de los horcrux, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo y no quisiera poner en peligro a tu familia-

-Oye, recuerda que en mi casa estarás seguro, con toda una familia de magos rodeándote, a demás, lo que realmente me preocupa es ¿cómo vamos a salir de casa sin que sospechen?- comento Ron sosteniéndose la barbilla. –Tenemos que idearnos un buen plan-

-Si, tienes razón, ya estando en tu casa será un poco difícil. Bueno, aunque creo que nadie se opondrá para que vaya al valle de Godric-

-Eso espero. Cuando nos reunamos con Hermione podremos idearnos un buen plan. Aunque dudo que nos dejen solos-

-Si, eso estaba pensando, creo que primero debemos aprobar nuestros exámenes de aparición, y así poder escaparnos sin que se den cuenta-

-Bueno eso no es ningún problema, cumples los 17 en dos días, así que podemos hacer el examen el siguiente día en el ministerio-

-¿Necesariamente tiene que ser ahí?- preguntó Harry con un rostro molesto.

-Si, ¿Por qué haces esa cara?-

-No quiero encontrarme con Rufus Scrimguor, recuerda que él espera que le de información sobre lo que hacíamos el Prof. Dumbledore y yo la noche que fue asesinado. Eso sin contar que quiere que sea su pantalla publicitaria para decir "lo bien que el ministerio está actuando en contra de los mortífagos y sus planes"-

-Había olvidado ese detalle, bueno ya veremos que nos inventamos para eso. Por ahora creo que es mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos que levantar todo de tu cuarto y arreglarlo para el viaje-

-Si tienes razón, creo que es mejor que descansemos, pero... ahora que lo pienso..., ¿Ron, tus padres no saben nada sobre la relación que hubo entre Ginny y yo verdad?- preguntó Harry levantándose inmediatamente de la cama.

-Pues... no lo se, no creo que Ginny les haya dicho algo- dijo Ron sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

-Me dará mucha pena estar cerca de ella y no poder abrazarla, ni besarla- Harry bajo la mirada y caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana. –Sabes, siento mucho haber terminado con ella, pero no quisiera que le hicieran daño por mi culpa-

-Lo se amigo, y creo que ella lo entiende. Es muy fuerte, no te preocupes-

-No se si estar bajo el mismo techo sea lo más prudente.... ahhh como odio a Voldemort- golpeando nuevamente el marco de la ventana –Todos los que están cerca de mi están muriendo, mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore...- Harry sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el Horcrux falso y lo apretó con fuerza en su mano. –Lo mataré, juro que vengaré todas estas muertes-

-Vamos cálmate- dijo Ron levantándose y acercándose a su amigo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda –Cuando todo esto termine tu y Ginny podrán estar juntos y ser muy felices o quizá puedan volver antes de lo que esperas.-

-Eso espero Ron. Mejor descansemos nos aguarda un largo día mañana-

Era increíble la manera en que sus cosas estaban esparcidas, pasaron todo el día acomodando ropa en los baúles, recogiendo libros, pergaminos, plumas, limpiaron la jaula de Hedwig y Pig, la lechuza de Ron, revisaron cada unos de los rincones del cuarto, al anochecer ya tenían todo casi listo, y Harry pensó que era hora de despedirse de sus tíos.

Aunque ellos le habían hecho la vida imposible por años, Harry pensó en las palabras que años atrás Dumbledore le había dicho: "ellos te acogieron, cerrándose la protección mágica que comenzó con la sangre de tu madre y sellándose con el único pariente vivo que tenia ella, tu Tía.", así que, después de la cena, se acerco a ellos.

Harry suspiró hondo agarrando valor y dijo: -Heeemm, ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?-

Vernon y Petunia Dursley, se miraron simultáneamente, intrigados por lo que Harry quería decirles, Tío Vernon movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y Harry prosiguió.

-Este... pues... quiero agradecerles el que me hayan tenido en su casa por todos estos años. Mañana vienen por nosotros y pueden estar tranquilos, por que ya no volveré, así que no quería irme sin despedirme. Y pues... gracias-

Al terminar Harry no espero ninguna respuesta, subió las escaleras con Ron detrás de él y se encerraron en el cuarto.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos listos para partir- Ron le sonrió

-Si, creo que ya estamos listos, mejor terminamos de acomodar lo que nos falta y nos vamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día- Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja y una emoción inundo todo su cuerpo, mañana se marchaba y no volvería nunca más.

Los amigos se vistieron temprano y bajaron a desayunar. Después de eso, cada uno fue bajando sus cosas. Harry nunca pensó tener tanto, y como ya no volvería, fue muy minucioso en buscar en cada rincón para no dejar nada. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para las 10:00 am. Todas sus cosas ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, Harry y Ron se acomodaron en las escaleras para esperar, cuando la voz de tía petunia les interrumpió.

-Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Muy sorprendido e intrigado, Harry asintió y se fue con su tía hacia la salita. Lanzándole a Ron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Siéntate por favor –

Harry obedeció y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Mientras su tía se acomodaba en el sillón que estaba a la par.

-Se que te sorprende el que quiera hablarte ahora, pero... hay algunas cosas que quiero decirte, más bien quiero darte esto- y tía petunia le dio a Harry un cofre de color café muy viejo y gastado –perteneció a tu madre, ella guardaba muchas cosas ahí, cartas de tu padre, recortes, recuerdos de los años de colegio y bien... pues creo que te gustaría tenerla-

Harry tomó el cofre entre sus manos, sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago y en su pecho. Poco a poco lo abrió y encontró algunas cartas, recortes, tarjetas. Recuerdos que su madre conservaba y que ahora su tía le entregaba.

-Yo... no se... como agradecerte esto...- y lentamente levanto la mirada hacia su tía que en ese momento derramaba una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Escucha, yo se que no te he hablado de tu madre en todo este tiempo. Nosotras no nos llevamos muy bien desde que descubrió que era... tu sabes, pero antes de eso éramos muy buenas amigas. Solo quería decirte eso y...-

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, tía Petunia se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, Harry tardó un momento en recuperarse, hasta que escuchó la voz del Sr. Weasley que saludaba.

-Buenos días... venimos por Ron y Harry...-

Harry se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada, en donde vio a Ron, Lupin, Hermione y al Sr. Weasley que tomaban las maletas para subirlas a un carro que estaba parqueado en la entrada de la casa y que dos hombres se acercaban a ellos para ayudarles con lo demás.

-Bueno, quiero agradecerle por haber permitido que Ron se quedara con Harry, y... pues... ya nos retiramos. Fue un gusto Sra. Dursley- habló el Sr. Weasley

-Se que para usted no fueron agradables nuestras visitas, pero no debe preocuparse más, espero que no volvamos a molestarla, mucho gusto y gracias Sra. Dursley.- Dijo Lupin tendiéndole la mano a tía petunia, y para sorpresa de Harry ella le correspondió el saludo.

-Este... Adiós y gracias- habló Ron

-Adiós- dijo Hermione por último y salieron de la casa.

Harry era el último, miró a su tía y vio reflejados en sus ojos un sentimiento que jamás ella le había inspirado.

-¡Vamos Harry!- le gritó Ron desde el automóvil negro que estaba parqueado

-Yo... este... Gracias- dijo Harry y en un repentino impulso se acercó a ella y la abrazó, lo sorprendente de esto, fue que tía Petunia correspondió el abrazo y lloró mucho sobre el hombro de Harry

-cuídate mucho y principalmente, mantente vivo Harry- dijo tía petunia entre sollozos.

-Gracias tu también, adiós- y Harry dio media vuelta y se alejo de la casa en la que por años había sufrido, donde tuvo mil experiencias desagradables, maltratos, gritos, humillaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le dijo Ron sorprendido desde la puerta del carro, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Creo... que nos hemos perdonado- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y subió junto a su amigo al automóvil que los llevaría fuera de Privet Drive para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. El plan **

En el recorrido hacia la madriguera, Harry observó por los vidrios del carro, las calles que por años había caminado, recordó la acera en la que había visto a Sirius por primera vez, pasaron por la calle magnolia en la que dos años atrás había sido atacado por 2 dementores, la casa de la señora Fig. Y ahora que lo recordaba no se había despedido de ella. El llamado de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo una Hermione preocupada.

-Si, lo siento, ¿qué decías?- dijo Harry viendo a su amiga.

-Nada, solo comentábamos como están las cosas en el mundo mágico-

-me imagino que siguen los ataques a muggles y desapariciones ¿verdad?- comentó Harry

-pues la verdad si, Harry. Auque también se han sufrido serias bajas en los dos bandos, los aurores hacen su mejor esfuerzo y los miembros de la orden de vez en cuando acuden para ayudar- comento Lupin.

-¿Sigue el ministerio capturando a gente inocente papá?-

-¡Ron!, que cosas dices. El ministerio está haciendo lo que este a su alcance- luego les hizo una seña para que se acercaran y en voz baja les dijo –desgraciadamente si- regresando a la voz habitual –el ministerio nos ha proporcionado protección extra en la casa, el correo, la red Flu. Ellos nos han proporcionado el vehículo para transportar a Harry seguro a nuestra casa. A demás, con esto de la Boda de tu hermano, el correo es minuciosamente registrado para evitar inconvenientes-

-¿y que tal se encuentra Bill?- preguntó Harry

-Pues, a reaccionado muy bien, creo que la transformaciones no le afectan mucho, está muy feliz y nervioso, ustedes entenderán...- dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriente.

-Debe estar muy alterado- rió Ron –Cuando se pone nervioso, se pone de un humor, bastante malo-

-Pues a mi me pareció que es el mismo- dijo Hermione riendo por las muecas que hacia Ron.

-Parece que pronto llegaremos- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Ahhh, que bien regresar a casa- dijo Ron

El automóvil se iba acercando a la casa favorita de Harry, no era lujosa, ni bonita, pero para él era el lugar más acogedor que existía, bueno, después de Hogwarts. El automóvil fue frenando y uno a uno se fueron bajando del automóvil y empezaron a bajar las maletas.

Al acercarse a la casa, un hombre de aspecto huraño se acerco a ellos con un aparato como el que tenía el Sr. Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts, y lo pasó a cada uno de los pasajeros y sus maletas. Luego el Sr. Weasley se acercó a la puerta y tocó. La Sra. Weasley contesto desde adentro.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy Arthur, querida-

La Señora Weasley, abrió la puerta y uno a uno entraron. Cuando Harry llego al marco de la puerta, se escucho un estruendoso grito.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-

Harry se sorprendió mucho, habían arreglado la casa con globos, papel de colores, algunos objetos que Harry reconoció que eran de la tienda de los gemelos.

La casa estaba llena de gente, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Charle, Fred, George, La señora Weasley, pero Harry no miraba a nadie, por que en ese instante su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, en la que un pastel de cumpleaños asomaba llevado por una joven alta de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños que lo miraban sonriente, Era Ginny, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta colocar el pastel en la mesa. Y todos los invitados se acercaron a Harry para felicitarlo.

-Felicidades Harry- era Fred el que se acercaba y le estrechaba la mano

-Pues que se siente ser mayor de edad- George le tomo la otra mano.

-Este... bien gracias- dijo un Harry volviendo a la celebración.

-Felicidades Cariño-ahora era la Señora Weasley la que se acercaba y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Gracias señora Weasley, no se hubiera molestado, esto es inesperado- Harry sonreía

-Felicidades Harry- Bill se acercaba y llevaba de la mano a Fleur

-Felicidades Haggy-

-Gracias, y ¿qué tal van los arreglos de la boda?- preguntó Harry

-Muy bien, los Weasley se han pogtado de magavilla con nogsotgos- Fleur sonrreia de oreja a oreja.

-Felicidades Harry- era Tonks con su cabello color Rosa Chicle y Rizos.

-Se te ve muy bien Tonks-

-Gracias, estoy muy bien- guiñándole un ojo y señalando con su cabeza a Lupin. –Tu estás tan guapo y alto ¡mira!, te estás convirtiendo en un apuesto caballero-

-Felicidades Harry, esto es para ti- Hermione se acerco a su amigo y le dio un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo color marrón.

-Gracias Hermione-

-No creerás que se me había olvidado tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad?- dijo Ron dándole a Harry un regalo.

-Pues... si sigues pensando en Hermione, como lo has hecho estás vacaciones. Creía que si.- le dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja para que solo el pudiera escucharle.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Ron y Harry dio una sonora carcajada.

-¿Cuándo te atreverás a decirle algo?-

-Pues... cuando pueda, ¿está bien?-

-Lo que tú digas amigo- Ron se alejo de su amigo para tomar un poco de comida que había en la mesa, y con un poco de timidez Ginny se acercó.

-Felicidades Harry- se aproximó a él y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Ginny- Harry sentía que su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente y no se soltaban del abrazo. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así por horas, en ese momento no existía nadie solo ellos, quería besarla, no escuchaba voces, solo sentía el aroma a flores de Ginny inundar todo su ser.

-Umm, hemmm- Una tos forzada se escucho cerca de ellos -Pues creo que no cabemos aquí- soltó de repente George a Fred. Harry y Ginny se soltaron rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Viejo, nos caes bien como para cuñado- soltó en una carcajada Fred al ver la reacción de ambos y que se sonrojaban.

-Acérquense todos, para que Harry corte el pastel-

Harry se sentía tan feliz, estaba con una familia y se sentía en familia. Entre juegos, bromas, abrazos y buenos deseos de cumpleaños.

Ginny se alejo de él y se fue junto a Hermione. Entre tanto los gemelos Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la sala.

-¿Qué tal va la tienda de bromas chicos?-

-Excelente gracias a ti- dijo Fred

-Hemos tenido muchas más ganancias de las que esperábamos- continuo su gemelo

-Aunque hemos tenido un poco de reserva en seguir vendiendo los polvos peruanos-

-Eso espero, por culpa de esos polvos se nos escapo Malfoy- argumento Ron molesto

-Oye, ¿cómo nos íbamos a imaginar que los ocuparían en su contra?- le replico George molesto. –a demás, si venia disfrazado o si mando a alguien más a comprarlos es un poco más difícil de detectar a quien se lo estás vendiendo ¿no crees?- argumento Fred.

-Deberían tener Chivatoscopios en las entradas- comentó Ron

-¡Estas loco!, casi todos nuestros clientes son bromistas, siempre están pensando en hacerle una jugarreta a alguien. Ese aparato se la pasaría pitando todo el día- comento George.

-Deberían de buscar una forma más segura para vender los Sortilegios Weasley, Alguien puede meterlos en problemas usando sus productos en contra de alguien del ministerio o de la orden- comento Harry. –Los trajes para la protección de maleficios también lo puede ocupar el bando contrario y así como es nuestro nuevo ministro de magia, puede acusarlos de ayudar a los mortifagos-

-La verdad Harry, es que no habíamos pensado en eso, y creo que tienes razón- dijo Fred

-Bueno hermano, creo que tenemos mucho que trabajar en un detector de tenebrismo, para saber con que intención llegan nuestros clientes-sonrió George

-Que lástima que no tengamos un espejo como el de Oesed, y no creo que McGonagall quiera prestárselos- menciono Harry

-¿Un qué?- dijeron los gemelos.

-lo que pasa, es que en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, lo recuerdas Ron, encontré un espejo que estaba en uno de los salones y que después fue destinado al lugar donde se escondía la piedra filosofal. Ese espejo muestra los deseos más desesperados que están en nuestro corazón, que lástima que no haya uno para detectar las intenciones de sus compradores- dijo Harry.

-Sabes Harry, nos acabas de dar una maravillosa idea, creo que deberíamos crear un espejo que pueda hacer eso y que no se muestre ante los clientes sino, solo a nosotros- habló Fred.

-¿Cómo, un espejo doble de los bancos muggles?- dijo Harry

-Bueno, la verdad no se como son esos, pero creo que sería un buen proyecto para comenzar, ¿no crees Fred?-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo George-

-Harry, Ron ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?- el Sr. Weasley junto con Lupin se acercaron a ellos, Fred y George se levantaron y siguieron hablando de su nuevo proyecto.

-Harry, Ron hablábamos con Arthur sobre su examen de aparición y creemos que mientras más rápido lo realicen es mejor- Lupin había tomado la palabra.

-Ron y yo pensábamos hacerlo mañana- Harry era el que hablaba ahora.

-Bueno me parece perfecto, ahora tenemos que ingeniarnos ¿cómo pasar desapercibidos por el ministerio?- el Sr. Weasley comentó –como está la situación en este momento será un poco difícil que pases sin que nadie se de cuenta-

-¿Y si Harry utiliza su capa invisible?- esta vez era Ron quien comentaba.

-Eso nos será útil por un momento, pero Harry tiene que pasar por el guardia de registro, al igual que tu, y después al Dto. De certificación. Y es por lo menos 3 pisos- analizaba el Sr. Weasley.

-A menos que utilicemos algunos distractores- pensaba Lupin

-¿En que piensas Remus?-

-Los Magifuegos Weasley serían un buen distractor- decía con una sonrisa Ron.

-No lo creo, pondríamos en problemas a tu padre si se dan cuenta- dijo Harry

-¿Y que tal la distracción femenina?- habló Fred que junto con su hermano se acercaron.

-No creo que Fleur se niegue ante un favor de su futuro suegro- sonreía abiertamente George.

-Pues... no se si sea una buena idea chicos- el Sr. Weasley analizaba.

-Vamos Papá, para medidas desesperadas, acciones desesperadas- Fred se mostraba entusiasmado

-¿Creo que Ginny y Hermione también pueden ayudar?- habló George

-¡Claro que no!- explotaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo levantándose de su asiento. Todos los presentes en la casa volvieron sus ojos hacia los jóvenes, Harry y Ron un poco avergonzados se volvieron a sentar bajo la atenta mirada de todos, especialmente la del Sr. Weasley y Lupin y las risas de Fred y George.

-Bueno, a mi eso me huele a amor, ¿tu que piensas Fred?-

-que estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano- Fred y George se reían mucho de las caras de su hermano y amigo.

-¿Es eso verdad?- dijo intrigado el Sr. Weasley

-Pues... este... nosotros...- Ron se había puesto rojo como su cabello, hasta que Lupin los sacó del apuro.

-El tema no era ese Arthur, tenemos que enfocarnos en entrar y salir del ministerio con Harry sin que se de cuenta mucha gente-

-Bueno, nosotros hablábamos en serio con respecto a las chicas- continuó Fred

-¿Por qué mejor no les preguntan a ellas?- prosiguió George -¡Hey, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny!- gritó

-Pero que haces tonto- explotó Ron

-Haciéndoles más fácil el trabajo hermanito- le guiñó un ojo Fred

Las chicas se fueron acercando a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Fleur

Los presentes se quedaron callados y los gemelos tomaron nuevamente la palabra.

-Pasa, que tenemos un problemita que ustedes nos pueden ayudar a resolver- habló

George

Las jóvenes miraron los rostros de cada uno de los presentes y los de Ginny se fijaron en Harry que no levantaba su rostro.

-¿Tiene que ver con Harry?- preguntó Hermione y Ginny miró a los gemelos.

-Pues… si- Fred respondió –Ron y Harry necesitan hacer su examen de aparición y para ello necesitan ir al ministerio de magia.-

-Y como ustedes saben, nuestro joven amigo tiene algunos problemitas con el ministro, pero necesita entrar y salir de ese lugar pasando desapercibido- George continuo.

-Eso será un poco difícil- reflexionaba Hermione

-Ahí es donde entran ustedes- Fred tomó la palabra. Ginny posó la mirada en su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- ahora era Ginny la que preguntaba

-Que mejor plan de distracción, que tres hermosas mujeres utilizando sus encantos para que nuestros amigos entren al ministerio sin ser vistos.- terminó George

-¡¿Qué?!- estalló Hermione -¿Quieren que seamos su distracción?-

-Pues… si- dijo Fred

-Vamos nuestros jóvenes necesitan ayuda- George lo dijo con una voz melosa mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a Hermione.

-Mmm…- Fleur pensaba -Muy bien, acepto- Fleur habló muy decidida.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Fleur?- Dijo Hermione deshaciéndose del abrazo de George y poniéndose frente a ella.

-Yo le debo una a Haggy, él salvó a mi hermana y nunca he podido pagagselo- Habló Fleur viendo a Hermione. Ginny posó su mirada en los ojos de Harry, quien levanto la mirada y sin que nadie le observará movió los labios para decirle a Ginny "No lo hagas, por favor"

-¡Si, pero…!- continuaba Hermione

-¡Pero nada Hermione!, si tú no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas. Nosotras dos lo haremos- Ginny habló con tal determinación que Hermione ya no pudo replicarle nada. Harry cerró los ojos con pesar y se hecho hacia al respaldo del sillón y paso una de sus manos por su cara con signos de incomodidad.

-Ahhh, está bien, yo también me apunto- habló una derrotada Hermione.

-¡Bien, no se hable más. Chicos tienen a tres hermosas guardaespaldas!- Grito Fred abrazando a su cuñada y casi cuñada, mientras George abrazaba a Ginny.

-No te burles Fred- reprendió el Sr. Weasley

-Muy bien Chicas, cgeo que tenemos tgabajo que haceg, así que caballegos buenas noches- las chicas se retiraron de la salita y Ginny se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-No estoy de acuerdo con este plan- Harry fue el primero en hablar –No podemos exponerlas de esta manera-

-Lo se Harry, pero ellas han aceptado, así que ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo el Sr. Weasley un poco apesumbrado.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Ron molesto y se levantó de su asiento y paso hacia las gradas sin despedirse de nadie.

-Creo que haré lo mismo. Buenas noches- dijo Harry a los presentes.

Los jóvenes se fueron al cuarto de Ron, ninguno de los dos habló mientras se ponían sus pijamas, y Ron rompió el silencio

-¿Cómo pueden permitir que ellas hagan eso?-

-No lo se, pero si no estuvieran tan desesperados no hubieran aceptado- consolaba Harry –No me agrada la idea de ver a Ginny paseándose por el ministerio y con todos esos viéndola-

-a mi tampoco me alegra que Hermione haga esto, no se si podré contenerme si alguien le dijera algo, te juro que le…%$&# - Ron simuló con sus brazos como que tomaba algo y lo retorcía.

-Mejor descansemos, talvez al despertarnos veamos que es una pesadilla- Harry se arropo en su cama -Buenas noches-

-Aunque realmente no se que tendrán de buenas- Ron hizo lo mismo y apagaron las luces.

En el silencio, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido en los brazos de Ginny nuevamente, y lo mucho que le incomodaba exponerla de esa manera.

"No pasará nada" se animaba así mismo, pensando que mañana todo sería distinto y que tal vez podría hablar con ella para convencerla de no hacerlo. Y con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. El telón rubio, castaño y rojo **

Al día siguiente Harry y Ron se levantaron temprano con la idea de hablar con las chicas a solas y convencerlas de que no fueran al ministerio, que ellos verían la manera de entrar en él sin ser tan llamativos. Sin embargo se encontraron con la sorpresa que ellas ya habían desayunado por que "necesitaban tiempo para arreglarse". La Sra. Weasley les preparaba el desayuno y luego se unió el Sr. Weasley que ya estaba listo.

-Buenos días chicos. Me adelanto para ir al ministerio para buscar a unos amigos que son examinadores y así puedan realizar su examen rápido y sin que el ministro se entere de que estuvieron ahí hasta que ya se hayan marchado- Hablaba el Sr. Weasley con una taza de café en las manos y que dejaba en la mesa. –Adiós querida- se despidió de un beso de su mujer- Remus y Bill irán con ustedes, un carro del ministerio estará aquí a las 9:00 a.m. así que estén listos y no se tarden.

-Pues creo que la tardanza no la daremos nosotros Papá- Ron hablaba con un poco de molestia.

El Sr. Weasley no dijo nada más y se fue por la chimenea. A las 9:00 a.m. en punto el carro del ministerio había llegado, Remus, Harry y Ron ya estaban fuera cerca de la puerta del Carro para poder marcharse, mientras Bill estaba en la puerta de la casa llamando a las chicas.

-¡Fleur, cariño, rápido. El carro del ministerio ya está aquí!- Bill hablaba a su prometida desde la puerta de la casa.

De pronto, Bill salía de casa tomado de la mano de Fleur. Ella vestía una camisa ajustada color rojo sin mangas y una falda negra que le llegaba a la pantorrilla con una abertura a un lado, zapatos negros altos y su cabello recogido a media cola. Detrás venia Hermione con una camisa celeste, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, parte del pecho y cuello con mangas en campana, le acompañaba una falda color crema y sandalias del mismo color de su camisa; su cabello estaba liso y recogido en una cola de caballo que dejaba ver su perfecta espalda. Y cerrando la procesión Ginny con su cabello rojo fuego suelto, una camisa cuello de tortuga negra ajustada, mangas largas, una falda escocesa en negro y rojo con paletones que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla y unas botas altas y de tacón de aguja, llevaba unos lentes negros pequeños.

Los chicos quedaron mudos y de piedra cuando vieron salir a las mujeres más hermosas que habían visto. En ninguna de ellas había nada de aquel cuerpo infantil que años atrás conocieron. Las dos habían cambiado tanto, al igual que los sentimientos de ellos hacia ellas, ya no eran solo amigos, algo más crecía dentro de sus corazones, con cada paso que se acercaban, también su amor.

-ahhb… ahaa…- Ron no podía articular palabra, se acerco a Hermione y le tendió una mano, para ayudarla a entrar al carro –Te… te ves hermosa-

-Gracias Ron- la castaña se sonrojó y tomó la mano que él le tendía para subirse al auto. Y subió después de ella.

Remus, Bill y Fleur subieron después de ellos, dejando a Harry y a Ginny todavía fuera.

Harry miraba atónito a Ginny, esta se levanto los lentes colocándoselos en forma de diadema y ella le sonrió – ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parece?- Ginny dio una vuelta frente a Harry y este se sonrojo muchísimo arrancándole una coqueta risa a Ginny –Bien, creo que si te gusta- ella le guiñó un ojo y entró al auto, Harry se quedó congelado, reaccionando después y entró.

De camino al ministerio, el conductor continuamente lanzaba miradas desde el retrovisor a las jóvenes, Bill se dio cuenta y… -¡Quiere fijarse por donde conduce!- gritó, las tres jóvenes se sonrieron entre ellas, causando que sus acompañantes se molestasen.

Al llegar a la puerta de visitantes del ministerio, Harry se quedo frente a la cabina telefónica; con melancolía recordó lo sucedido dos años atrás en ese lugar, no había vuelto desde entonces. Ginny se dio cuenta y se acercó a Harry tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya – ¿Estás bien?- le dijo al oído.

-Si, solo que…- dando un largo respiro

-Animo cariño, a Sirius no le gustaría verte así- Ginny le habló al oído y se metieron a la cabina telefónica, Remus marcó seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos. La voz gélida de la mujer sonó en la cabina.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita-

-Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley acompañando a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley a su examen de aparición. – Remus tomaba la palabra.

-Fleur Delacour y Hermione Granger acompañando a Ginny Weasley que viene a ver a su padre Arthur Weasley de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos- Hermione había hablado. –Bueno, no podemos ir todos al mismo lugar, se darían cuenta.- lo dijo en tono de disculpa al ver las caras de los jóvenes.

-Gracias, Visitantes tomen su identificación y colóquensela en un lugar visible por favor- por la trampilla de las monedas resbalaron las identificaciones de cada uno de los visitantes. La voz volvió a escucharse –Visitantes del ministerio, tendrán que someterse a una inspección y entregar sus varitas mágicas en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del atrio-

El suelo de la cabina telefónica empezó a vibrar y a hundirse, al llegar, la voz sonó –El ministerio de Magia les desea un buen día- la puerta de la cabina se abrió y todos salieron de él. Caminaron por el vestíbulo, pasando junto a la fuente de Los Hermanos Mágicos, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas doradas. A la izquierda, al igual que hace dos años, un mago, pero mucho más joven con su túnica azul estaba sentado en la mesa que tenia el letrero de "Seguridad" las jóvenes se pusieron al frente del grupo. El mago de seguridad levantó la vista hacia las jóvenes posando su mirada en la más joven. Fleur lo notó y le dijo a Ginny susurrándole.

-Ginny, este es tuyo-

-De acuerdo- asintió la joven, Harry las miró y frunció el seño, Fleur lo miró fijamente para decirle…

-No te pgeocupes, ella puede manejag muy bien estas situaciones, tganquilo-

-Buenos días, Vengo a ver a mi padre- dijo Ginny sonriéndole y levantándose coquetamente los lentes oscuros y posando sus ojos en el joven.

-ahhh abbh, muy bien- el joven paso la varilla larga y dorada como antena frente a ella, recorriendo su cuerpo no solo con la varilla sino con la mirada; Harry, Ron y Bill casi se lanzan sobre el joven pero Remus, Fleur y Hermione los controlaron.

-la varita por favor- este colocó la varita de Ginny en el latón que vibró y salió un trozo de pergamino -Veintisiete centímetros, núcleo central de fibra sensible de Dragón, cinco años de uso ¿verdad?- dijo el joven a Ginny, lanzándole una vanidosa sonrisa.

-A si es, ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro señorita….- y vio el rotulito de su nombre -…Weasley- en ese momento Harry pasó, el joven no le quito la mirada a Ginny mientras revisaba a Harry con la varilla y al tomar su varita para la inspección, el latón vibro para que saliera el pedazo de pergamino, Ginny se adelantó para decir…

-Discúlpeme joven, no se exactamente donde está la oficina de Arthur Weasley, ¿Podría decirme como llegar ahí?- en ese instante Hermione tomó el papelito que salía del instrumento y lo escondió.

-Claro se encuentra en el tercer piso- y Harry paso sin que el guardia le dijera nada más. Luego pasó Ron y Hermione seguidos de Bill, Fleur y Remus.

-Excelente Hegmione- dijo Fleur –Pego Ginny se lleva los honogues-

Harry todavía estaba rojo del enojo –¡No se como se les ocurrió hacer eso, ese hombre no te quito la vista de encima!-

-Tranquilo no paso nada, a demás ni siquiera se fijo que pasaste- lo calmaba Hermione

-¡Y como se iba a fijar en él, si sus ojos estaban pegados en mi hermana!- dijo exaltado Ron

-Esa era la idea- respondió Ginny un poco molesta – y quieren hacerme un favor. ¡dejen de sobreprotegerme!, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola y ustedes no pueden pasar toda la vida detrás mi-

Nadie más dijo una sola palabra y continuaron el camino subiendo en los ascensores para llegar al departamento de examinadores.

-Tenemos que cruzar por donde están los aurores- hablaba Remus

-Mmmm, Kingsley está ahí ¿verdad?- dijo Bill pensando poniendo una de sus manos en la barbilla –Traigo la invitación para él-

-ahhh, excelente- dijo Fleur –Pog eso te amo, ¿lo sabes?, dame la invitación, entgagué y los distgaegué. Cuando no les obsegven cgucen el salón-

Fleur tomó la invitación y entró con paso muy decidido al salón de los aurores, el ruido de los tacones, causo que ellos se asomarán por sus cubículos para saber de quien se trataba, coquetamente ella retiró la cola de su cabello dejando caer todo su cabello rubio, los hombres quedaron embobados al verla, ella se acercó a uno de ellos que se encontraba cerca.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kingley Shakelbot?- y le dio una sonrisa.

-El se encuentra en el cubículo # 10, ¿si quiere puedo guiarla?- el joven salió de su cubículo y muchos más junto a él, parecía que su sangre de Veela mantenía sus efectos. Fleur lanzó una mirada a Ginny y está les hizo señas a todos para que pasaran.

-Había olvidado que Fleur causaba ese efecto, cuando sacude su cabello- Habló con un poco de molestia su prometido. Después de cruzar el salón llegaron a una oficina grande frente a un pasillo –Bien aquí es, papá dijo que nos esperaría aquí. Y esta mujer que no se apresura- dijo inquieto.

Fleur apareció unos minutos después –Ya le entgegué la invitación queguido- Bill no dijo nada y solo se limito a tomar a su novia de la mano. El Sr. Weasley apareció por la puerta invitándoles a pasar.

-Chicos, ellos son Kristoffer Jhonson y Jonathan Coks; él es Remus Lupin, mis hijos Ron, Ginny y Bill, su prometida Fleur, Herminone y Harry-

-Hola- dijeron todos en una sola voz. –ellos les harán el examen, Harry ve con Kristoffer y Ron tu con Jonathan- después que todos les desearan suerte ellos se fueron cada cual con la persona que les indicaron.

-Muy bien Sr. Potter, me gustaría comenzar con un ejercicio sencillo, ¿ve los dos círculos dibujados en esa tarima?- Harry asintió –Párese en este de la derecha y aparezca en el de la izquierda- Harry, que ya se había aparecido un par de veces no le resulto difícil.

-Excelente, bien ahora quisiera que tomara esas almohadas que están en esa caja de la esquina y desde ahí quiero que se aparezca a mi lado con ellas- así lo hizo –Muy bien, por último, me llevará a mi oficina, donde sus amigos le esperan, está claro- Harry asintió y el Sr. Kristoffer tomo del brazo a Harry quienes desaparecieron y reaparecieron junto a sus amigos.

-¡Aprobado!, déjeme llenar el formulario y ya le traigo su carné- el Sr. Kristoffer se fue a su escritorio a llenar los papeles y Ron apareció después, aprobando también el examen.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de que se vallan, pueden aparecerse fuera del vestíbulo, alguno de ustedes se lleva a Ginny- habló el Sr. Weasley, se asomo por el marco de la puerta y... -¡Esperen!, no pueden salir aun-

-¿Qué pasa Arthur?- dijo Kristoffer

-"Oreja McLeggan", está en el pasillo- dijo el Sr. Weasley, Ginny se asomó por la puerta y volvió el rostro a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hermione, este es exacto para ti!- y se rió, Hermione con cautela se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Oh no!- todos lo chicos se asomaron a la puerta para saber por que su amiga se había expresado de esa manera, Ron frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Hermione y esta miraba a Ginny.

-Vamos Hermione, ese está alucinado contigo, será fácil- Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Conocen a McLeggan?- Habló el Sr. Weasley

-Si, era de Griffindor.- habló Hermione con un poco de incomodidad y observando a Ron de reojo, quien la miraba con molestia.

-¿Por qué le llaman "oreja McLeggan"?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo que pasa, es que el ministro se ha vuelto un poco paranoico con esto del "que no debe ser nombrado." Y McLeggan le cuenta a Scremguor lo que pasa o decimos en el ministerio. Puede meternos en serios problemas- habló Jonathan.

-¿Cómo el ministro eligió a semejantes papa natas?- siguió Ron.

-Es hijo de un amigo suyo, a demás él muchacho es muy astuto y ambicioso. Y como verás no perdió el tiempo en utilizar sus habilidades- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Entonces ¿qué?, ¿nos quedamos o nos vamos?- habló Fleur

-Mientras más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, hay mayores posibilidades de que el ministro pueda darse cuenta que Harry está aquí- habló Remus

-Ayyy, está bien, hablaré con él. Pero por favor pasen rápido, no me apetece recibir un discurso de "como McLeggan hace bien esto y aquello"- Hermione tomo aire, se arreglo su cabello, ahora liso, e hizo aparecer unos libros en sus manos y salio.

Ron se asomó rápidamente por la puerta y Ginny después de él, quien todavía reía por la situación.

McLeggan estaba junto a otro mago en medio del pasillo cerca del ascensor, este se despidió de su compañero y Hermione con los libros bajo el brazo, caminó en la misma dirección que él provocando un choque entre ellos. Los libros cayeron de sus manos –Lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, él la sostuvo por un brazo para agarrarla, ya que por el impacto ella se tambaleo, permitiéndole fijarse en ella.

-¿Hermione... Hermione Granger?- dijo McLeggan fijándose en el rostro de la joven.

-¡Hola McLeggan!, ¿Cómo estás?- ella le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, él y ella se agacharon para recoger los libros que Hermione había dejado caer con el impacto y sonrieron, él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione se ubicó frente a él de manera que McLeggan diera la espalda al pasillo; sin que él se diera cuenta Hermione le hizo señas a sus amigos para que pasaran tras él.

-¡Excelente!, podemos pasar. ¡Rápido!- Ginny habló –Adiós papá- todos salieron sigilosamente pasando tras McLeggan. Mientras Hermione hablaba con él.

-¡Así que trabajas aquí!- decía Hermione

-Si, en el departamento de juegos mágicos- decía el joven –y dime, ¿qué te ha pasado?, estás muy cambiada y si me permites decírtelo, te ves muy bien-

-Gracias-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ahh, pues yo... venia averiguar si abrirán la escuela; tu sabes..., este sería mi último año y no me gustaría perderlo- Casi todo el grupo había pasado, pero Ron se quedó un poco rezagado para ver a Hermione.

-No esperaba menos de una mujer tan inteligente como tú- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –Pues, el comité académico no ha dado una resolución aun, pero si quieres, en el momento que sepa algo puedo avisarte personalmente- McLeggan se acercó a Hermione y tomo suavemente su mano –¿qué te parece si salimos un día a tomarnos un café o unas cervezas de mantequilla?- estaba muy cerca de Hermione, está intentó retroceder pero su espalda chocó contra la pared, estaba acorralada ¿y ahora que hacía?.

Ron, al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba ella intento acercarse, pero Ginny lo detuvo tomándole el brazo, entre dientes le murmuró "déjamelo a mi, vete", pero Ron no pensaba retroceder, hasta que Lupin lo detuvo y a rastras lo empujo hacia el ascensor junto a los demás, Ginny espero que este empezará a bajar para acercarse a su amiga en apuros.

-Bueno... este... verás... yo... no se, en mi casa no...- Hermione balbuceaba nerviosa.

-¡Hermione!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, te he estado buscando por todos lados- McLeggan se

separo de ella rápidamente soltando su mano, cosa que Ginny aprovecho para halar a su amiga hacia ella. –Hola McLeggan-

-Hola Ginny-

-Tenemos que irnos ya, mi madre debe de tener lista la comida y ya sabes como se pone si llegamos tarde- dijo Ginny

-Si, es cierto. He... bueno, tengo que retirarme, muchas gracias McLeggan- Hermione tomo los libros que McLeggan le tenía.

-Llámame Cormac por favor- dijo McLeggan mientras caminaba junto a ellas hacia el ascensor –quisiera preguntarte... ¿puedo escribirte?, me gustaría mantener contacto contigo y poder salir a tomarnos ese café-

-Este... pues no se...- Hermione se había quedado sin habla, ¿desde cuando McLeggan se había vuelto caballeroso?, ella busco ayuda en su amiga, pero esta estaba tan atonita como ella.

-Vamos, di que si. Se que nuestra primera salida no fue muy agradable, pero quisiera remediarlo ¿Quieres?- Hermione no sabia que hacer, pero tenia que salir pronto del edificio.

-Esta bien, Adios- ella y Ginny se metieron al ascensor y empezaron a descender.

-¿por que le dijiste que si?- preguntó una Ginny admirada

-no lo se, solo quería librarme de él rápido y no se me ocurrió nada más- Hermione se miraba abatida –por favor no le vayas a contar a Ron- acababa de decir esas palabras cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

-¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! Los demás nos esperan- estalló Ron al verlas salir del ascensor.

Todos se reunieron al final del pasillo, las chicas nuevamente tomaron el frente, cosa que a Harry y Ron les incomodaba, cuando se acercaban al guardia que estaba en la entrada, Ginny se acercó al guardia colocándose frente a él y muy cerca evitando que viera quien pasaba tras ella.

-Muchas Gracias por todo, fue muy amable al indicarme donde podía encontrar a mi padre- dijo Ginny, cuando todos pasaron ella se despidió del guardia y se fue detrás del grupo acomodándose todos en el ascensor que los llevaría a la superficie a las calles concurridas de Londres, en donde todos respiraron aliviados.

-¡Muy bien!- habló Lupin, con una gran sonrisa –Creo que todos podemos aparecernos en la madriguera-

-No. yo no-dijo Ginny

-Yo te llevo- dijo Harry. Todos sonrieron pero nadie dijo nada, Lupin les dijo que él llegará primero a la madriguera para esperarlos y que luego los Chicos después de él, dejando a Bill y Fleur al último.

En el momento que llegaron a la madriguera, Lupin los recibió, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, pero Ginny paró a Harry en la puerta lejos de Lupin. -¿Estás molesto?-

-No- respondió él en tono cortante sin verla a la cara, Ron y Hermione habían comenzado una discusión que ellos obviaron por tener sus propios problemas. Ginny continuo –Vamos, no te pongas así- ella le sonrió y se acercó a él, con su mano tomó el rostro del chico para que la viera a los ojos, sus narices casi estaban juntas.

-Ginny... ¿cómo quieres que no me ponga así? Ya te lo dije, no quiero que te expongas por mí, no quiero que te hagan ningún daño, ese hombre pudo hacerte algo- ella suspiro, dejo de reír y soltó su rostro, con vos muy suave y con tristeza continuo.

-Yo también te quiero Harry- se dio la media vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta -Entremos a la casa- dejando a Harry parado y con sus amigos atrás continuando una discusión que nunca tendría ganador.


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS LOS DEJO CON OTROS TRES CAPITULOS DE MI HISTORIA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACION PERO EL TRABAJO ESTUBO MUY PESADO EN ESTOS MESES, SUMANDOLE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PARA VARIAR LA OTRA SEMANA VOY FUERA DEL PAIS POR CUESTIONES DE TRABAJO. TRATARE DE PONERME AL DIA PRONTO. CON LA ALIANZA DEL FENIX, SOLO ESPERO LA AUTORIZACION DE MI BETA CON LOS OTROS CAPS. Y A RE EDITAR TODOS LOS CAPITULOS, ESPEREN ACTUALIZACION.

CUIDENSE Y HASTA PRONTO

**4. El Ataque**

Desde que entraron a la madriguera Ginny pidió disculpas para retirarse a su cuarto acompañada de Hermione y no bajaron todo el día. Al anochecer Harry y Ron también decidieron acostarse.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- Habló Harry

-pues no lo se, esperemos que si-

-ummm, creo que me porte muy mal con tu hermana, ni siquiera le agradecí a ella y a los demás lo que hicieron por nosotros hoy-

-bueno... creo que yo también me porte muy mal con Hermione. Pero al ver como McLeggan se acercaba a ella, me volví loco. No se que me paso-

-te paso lo mismo que a mi cuando ese guardia miraba a Ginny. Vamos Ron habla con ella, aprovecha que ustedes pueden estar juntos-

-Harry, tu también puedes estar con mi hermana, ¿Tu crees que la proteges alejándola de ti?-

-Ron, ¿te imaginas en el peligro que la pondría si ella estuviera con migo? Voldemort no dejaría de perseguirla hasta dar con migo. No quiero que ese miserable le haga daño-

-¡Eso a mi no me importa!- Ginny hablaba en el umbral de la puerta de Ron con Hermione junto a ella

-Ginny... por favor entiende, en la situación en que nos encontramos es muy difícil-

-¿qué entienda?, ¿qué quieres que entienda?, toda la comunidad mágica esta en peligro no solo nosotros, cada mago o bruja que sale hacia su trabajo o que está luchando en esta guerra esta en peligro. Cuando entenderás que...-

-¡Escúchame!- Harry elevo un poco la voz para apagar los gritos de Ginny – ¡no es tan fácil! ¿Tu crees que a mi me gusta esta situación? Te lo dije ese ultimo día en el lago ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si tuviera que asistir a tu funeral?, comprende, no lo soportaría- haciendo énfasis en las ultimas tres palabras

–Pues yo mantengo lo que dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir ¡No me importa!- y dio media vuelta para retirarse a su cuarto.

-¡Ginny, espera!- Harry quiso ir tras ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-deja que se tranquilice, mañana hablas con ella.- y salió del cuarto dándole una fugas mirada a Ron.

Fue una de las peores noches que Harry tuvo. Solo pensaba como arreglar las cosas, pero... ¿realmente valía la pena arreglarlas o dejarlas como están? Harry no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba su deseo de ser feliz al lado de esa tranquilidad que solo ella podía dar; pero por otro, estaba el ponerla a salvo de todos sus enemigos, si ellos se enteraban lo especial que era Ginny para él... la perseguirían... NO. el no podía permitir eso, mas ahora que pronto partiría en la búsqueda de los Horcrux, el no podría cuidarla, no podía tenerla cerca. Las cosas están mejor así... y con ese último pensamiento se durmió.

Harry y Ron bajaron temprano a desayunar, las chicas y los demás miembros de la familia se unieron a ellos más tarde. Fleur nunca perdía la oportunidad para sacar el tema de la boda cada vez que se encontraban reunidos en la mesa. Faltaba menos de una semana para el evento; cosa que tenía a la familia con los nervios de punta, pero nada comparado con los novios, por las cosas que aun se tenían pendientes.

-Cgueo que podguiamos ig a pgobag las túnicas paga la boda hoy Ginny, pog si tienen que hacegle ajustes a tu vestido de dama- el vestido de Ginny era uno de los pendientes que Fleur tenía en su lista, ya que la chica desde que fue a la tienda para que le tomaran las medidas no había querido volver.

-Esta bien- dijo ella sin levantar siquiera los ojos de su desayuno. –Hermione, ¿quieres ir con nosotras? De paso compras la tuya-

-claro, ¿a que hora nos vamos?-pregunto Hermione a Fleur

-después de la comida, a esa hoga Bill y yo vendguemos pog ustedes-

-Harry, Ron podrían aprovechar ustedes también para comprar sus túnicas de gala- dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Esta bien- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono. Una lechuza entró por la ventana trayendo el profeta; el Sr. Weasley le puso los 2 knuts en la bolsita y esta remonto nuevamente el vuelo.

-¿Hay algo nuevo papá?- preguntó Bill-

-Pues... realmente no, lo mismo de siempre- poniendo nuevamente el periódico en la mesa y continuando con su desayuno. En el momento una segunda lechuza entró por la ventana portando una caja blanca rectangular y angosta.

-Fleur, Creo que comienzan a enviar algunos regalos- dijo la Sra. Weasley al ver la caja. Pero la lechuza no se fue hacia Fleur o Bill sino hacia Ginny, todos observaron a la joven y a su encomienda. Ella también sorprendida desenredó la caja de la pata de la lechuza, que remonto nuevamente el vuelo, observó que la caja tenia una nota y la leyó; al leerla su rostro no mostró ni alegría ni tristeza, solo seriedad ni siquiera levanto la mirada, abrió la encomienda que poseía dos rosas rojas.

Ron observo a Harry y le hizo una sonrisa cómplice diciéndole al oído: "bien pensado cupido", pero Harry le devolvió una mirada fría para luego decirle: "eso no lo he enviado yo".

Las mujeres que estaban presentes en la mesa se sorprendieron y empezaron a levantarse para rodear a Ginny. La señora Weasley no tardó en romper el silencio –Que hermosas ¿quién te las envía cariño?-

Ginny levanto el rostro para responderle a su madre -Dean-

-ahh, es el joven que te escribía el año pasado ¿verdad?-

-Si mamá-

-que joven tan detallista, debe ser muy buen muchacho hija- la señora Weasley abrazó a su hija por la espalda, quien todavía se encontraba sentada a la mesa.

-Si mamá, lo es. Pero no para mí. Me disculpan... tengo cosas que hacer. - y se levantó de la mesa para subir las gradas hacia su cuarto dejando las rosas y la nota en la mesa, Hermione tomo la nota y se fue tras ella.

-¿qué le sucede?-preguntó la Sra. Weasley a nadie en particular –pondré esto en un florero y se las llevaré, eso la animará-

Después de la incomoda entrega, cada uno de los miembros de la familia se fueron hacia sus trabajos quedando la casa con la Sra. Weasley y los jóvenes. Harry y Ron mataban el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico, en el que de costumbre, el último le daba una paliza a su amigo.

-Y… ¡jaque mate!, Harry…-

La mente de Harry se encontraba en otra de las habitaciones de la casa de los Weasley. Desde que el presente para Ginny llegó, solo pensaba en el contenido de la nota: ¿Qué quería Dean?, ¿se seguiría carteando con Ginny desde que ellos habían terminado?, ¿Habrían vuelto? No, eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo se daría cuenta Dean de que su relación había terminado? O ¿no lo sabe? Y si… ¿el quería luchar por recuperarla no importando que ella saliera con otro?, pero que le pasa a ese hijo….

-¡Harry!- grito su amigo para poder llamar su atención

-Ahh… que… ¿me toca mover?-

-¡No, ya te gane!, pero ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Y ¿todavía lo preguntas?-

-Vamos Harry, ¿Por qué no hablas con Ginny?-

-y que quieres que le diga: "Oye Ginny, sabes que, me molesta que recibas presentes de tus amiguitos"- dijo Harry en tono irónico –no puedo preguntarle nada, ni decirle nada, ya no somos novios. Por consiguiente no tengo ningún derecho de reprochar, ni de preguntar que se trae "ESE" con ella- dijo Harry molesto.

-Pues "ESE" si no te acuerdas salía con Ginny, asi que si tú no te pones claro con ella, él lo hará-

-¡Pues, Gracias Ron, el animo que me brindas es incondicional! – Harry mantuvo su tono irónico

-Aunque te enojes viejo, eso es verdad-

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Harry casi en un susurro a su amigo –y no será nada fácil, ¿no se cuanto tiempo estaré lejos? ni en los peligros que atravesaremos. No será justo que ella espere por alguien que ni siquiera se si volverá –

-¡Pero que demonios dices!, claro que saldremos de esta y tu vivirás-

-¡Quieren calmarse los dos!- Hermione entraba a la sala en la que sus amigos se encontraba –He tenido que hacer un hechizo de impasibilidad al lugar para que no les oyeran, ¿Por qué discuten?-

-Ginny- contesto Ron y Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo

-Ah, y ¿Qué has pensado hacer? ¿Hablarás con ella?- dijo Hermione.

-Lo dejaré como está. Y suficiente. No quiero seguir hablando de esto- Habló Harry con tono cortante, con el que daba por terminado el tema. –Aprovechemos que estamos solo nosotros, no hemos tenido tiempo de poner en común nuestros avances. Nos quedan pocos días-

-Esta bien- Hermione hablaba –He estado estudiando algunos de los lugares en los que Voldemort pudo haberse instruido en artes oscuras en "el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido del mundo mágico", he investigado algunos países que por su referencia histórica con respecto a la magia me parecen lugares probables en los que podríamos buscar: Egipto, Rusia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, aunque considero que debemos tomar en cuenta antes los lugares que Dumbledore te mostró-

-Exactamente es lo que hemos hecho, hemos trazado una ruta con los lugares que me expuso y que considero que debemos investigar desde la casa de los Gaunt hasta Hogwarts-

-¿Hogwarts?- dijo Hermione –será un poco difícil investigar ahí ¿Cómo entraremos?-

-Creo que eso lo podemos prever después, debemos preocuparnos en este momento por como saldremos de aquí-dijo Ron.

-He estado pensando en eso Ron y creo que podríamos irnos el día de la boda de tu hermano- dijo Harry –Todos estarán tan ocupados en ella que nos será fácil escurrirnos-

-Con tantos Brujas y Magos en el lugar será difícil que pases desapercibido amigo, recuerda que eres "el elegido"- Ron hablaba sonriente.

-Ay, ¡Cállate!- Harry reía lanzándole un cojín a su amigo, Hermione reía también.

-Aunque Ron tiene razón Harry- Hermione retomaba la conversación -hay que considerar que los miembros de la Orden estarán aquí. Tendremos que dejar una nota explicando que nos hemos ido por nuestra voluntad, sino podríamos causarles mucha más preocupación y recuerda que no nos conviene tampoco que la gente se de cuenta que hemos desaparecido-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Bien entonces queda decidido, ¿nos vamos el sábado?-

-Si- dijeron Ron y Hermione

De repente un fuerte golpe y un grito sorprendieron a nuestros amigos quienes corrieron hacia la entrada de la sala, encontrándose a la Sra. Weasley muy molesta con sus brazos en la cintura por que habían realizado el hechizo y no podía limpiar, les riñó por mucho rato hasta que ellos la calmaron prometiéndole que le ayudarían a limpiar sin magia.

Después de la comida Fleur y Bill llegaron a recogerlos para irse al callejón Diagon en busca de sus túnicas para la boda, la sra. Weasley no se sentía muy segura que solo ellos dos fueran con los jóvenes, pero Bill le tranquilizó asegurándole que se encontraría con los gemelos para que les acompañaran.

Todos se aparecieron en El Caldero Chorreante, Ginny llevada por su hermano mayor, y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de los gemelos.

-¿Ya están listos?-Bill les preguntó

-Si, solo déjame que asegure el lugar y vamos a la tienda- dijo Fred

-¿Ya compraron sus túnicas?-

-Si, desde la semana pasada- habló George

-Entonces…. Fred ¿Puedes acompañar a Fleur y a las chicas a Sweet's Heart?-

-No hay problema-

-Bien entonces nosotros nos vamos donde Madame Malkin-

-¿No vamos todos al mismo lugar?- preguntó Harry

-No, las chicas van a la tienda para bodas- dijo Bill.

-¿Vas después pog nosotgas?-

-Si cariño, nos vemos luego- Bill beso a su novia y tomaron otro camino.

La tienda de la Sra. Malkin se encontraba vacía, Harry y Ron buscaron las túnicas que utilizarían para la boda, ambos eligieron túnicas negras de gala y ella les realizó algunos ajustes. Los jóvenes habían crecido unas pulgadas. Frente al espejo cada uno con su túnica puesta, se daban cuenta del cambio que habían tenido, ya no existía nada de aquel cuerpo delgado y pálido; ni del niño pelirrojo larguirucho, se habían convertido en hombres altos y apuestos. Todas las experiencias que habían pasado juntos, los retos y los peligros superados, habían convertido a esos niños en jóvenes con responsabilidades, especialmente en uno de ellos, asignándole una carga más grande que su edad, que no fue escogida sino asignada.

El traje de Bill era parecido a los trajes que en el mundo muggle se le conoce como "traje de pingüino". Harry se imaginaba en ese traje. "Cuanto me hubiera gustado casarme con Ginny", pero parecía que cada vez que tenia la felicidad cerca, siempre le era arrebataba, ¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal? ¿Por qué este destino le toco a él?... preguntas y más preguntas surgían. Preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta.

-Hola Fred, ¿Y las chicas no han terminado?- preguntó Bill horas después en la tienda para bodas.

-No- Fred dio un largo bostezo. La tienda para bodas era un lugar amplio con diferentes vitrinas y estantes pegadas a las paredes en las que se mostraban diferentes objetos que se utilizaban en las bodas el lazo para los novios, los anillos; pero también habían una especie de tazón blanco decorado con una pequeña esponjita dentro, Harry supuso que este era un objeto utilizado en las bodas mágicas, no sabia para que se utilizaría pero seguro que lo descubriría en la boda de Bill.

-Hola Caguiño, ¿tienes mucho tiempo espegandonos?- preguntó Fleur una hora después de que ellos habían llegado.

-no importa, ¿nos vamos o te hace falta algo más?- preguntó Bill pacientemente a su novia y dándole un ligero beso en la frente. Hermione y Ginny salieron tras Fleur con una caja cada una en la que Harry supuso que se encontraban sus vestidos para la boda.

-No, podemos ignos- todos empezaron a salir de la tienda con Harry al frente del grupo, en el momento que Harry salió algo raro había en el ambiente, una densa neblina recorría las calles del callejón, ni un sonido y empezó a oír un grito en su cabeza: "A Harry no, por favor". Él saco rápidamente su varita.

-¡Dementores!- todo el grupo saco su varita para prepararse a atacar a los intrusos.

-Chicos entren a la tienda y díganle a la Sra. Malkin lo que sucede para que hable al ministerio. Y quédense dentro- Bill le dijo a los más jóvenes, mientras hablaba dos Dementores empezaron a acercarse a ellos

-¡Especto Patronum!- gritaron los gemelos y Harry, sus patronus salieron e embistieron a las criaturas que se acercaban a ellos, muchos mas Dementores se fueron sumando al ataque.

-¡Quieren apurarse a entrar y pedir ayuda!- les gritó Bill.

-¡Si!- Hermione entró rápidamente a la tienda para hacer lo que Bill le pedía.

–Ustedes también entren. Tienen que protegerse ¡Ahora!-

-¡No!- dijeron Harry, Ron Y Ginny –Te ayudaremos- dijo Ron

-¡No entienden, tienen que protegerse, especialmente tu Harry!-

-¡Estoy harto de que quieran protegerme!-exploto Harry –Nos hemos enfrentado a situaciones peores, así que no nos moveremos-

-Quieguen dejag de discutig, este no es el momento- Fleur se interpuso –queguido, esta guerra es tanto suya como nuestga, ya no son unos niños- en ese momento Mortífagos y Aurores se sumaron a la lucha convirtiendo el callejón Diagon en un campo de batalla. Las maldiciones y hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, el grupo tuvo que dispersarse para poder protegerse.

-¡Expeliarmus!- gritaron Harry y Ron a dos Mortífagos que intentaron atacar a unos aurores por la espalda –¡Petrificus Totalus!, ¡Impedimenta!- más Mortífagos se sumaban a la lucha, y pocos Aurores, repentinamente miembros de la Orden del Fénix aparecieron para reforzar a los Aurores.

-¡Harry, tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente!- era el Sr. Weasley el que hablaba, se había unido junto con el personal de su departamento a apoyar a los miembros de la orden y a los Aurores.

-¡Rápido, por este lado. Potter está aquí!- un Mortífagos informaba a sus compañeros de la posición de Harry.

-Harry, te buscan a ti. ¡Pronto! tienes que salir de aquí.- Ginny se acercó a Harry

–¿Pero, que estas diciendo?, como quieres que me vaya dejando a los demás aquí. A demás esta es mi guerra y no permitiré que ese miserable siga sembrando más desgracias al mundo mágico- respondió Harry

-Harry, no es el momento. Recuerda que aun tienes cosas que hacer, no te puedes morir, no debes morir, ¡vamos vete!- Ginny le hablo con seriedad a Harry, había determinación en sus ojos y una fortaleza que no le había visto desde su ultima batalla en Hogwarts. Mientras discutían un Mortífago sigilosamente se fue acercando a ellos para atacar a Harry por la espalda, Ginny se dio cuenta en el último instante en el que una maldición fue lanzada. Un rayo rojo se dirigía a la espalda de Harry, fue una fracción de segundos, Ginny con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Harry hacia uno de los lados de la calle impactando el rayo en ella. Harry veía desde el suelo como su pelirroja en cámara lenta caía al suelo.

-¡Maldito!, ¡Sectumsempra!- Harry ataco al Mortífagos

-¡Protejo!- grito el Mortífago a tiempo de que el rayo le alcanzara, y asustado comenzó a correr

-¡Petrificus Totalus!-gritó nuevamente dándole al Mortífago y cayendo rígido al suelo.

Harry se acerco a Ginny para tomarla entre sus brazos –Gin, Gin, respóndeme- Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él.

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Ron

-No lo se-

-Rápido tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo- Hermione hablo y empezó a buscar con la vista al Sr. Weasley. En el momento que lo vio lanzó su patronus para llamar su atención, este se acercó rápidamente a ellos, la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, los Dementores se habían marchado y los Mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer.

-¿Qué le paso?-dijo el Sr. Weasley desesperado

-Un Mortífago nos atacó- dijo Harry más alterado –no se que hechizo era, iba directo a mi y ella recibió el impacto-

-Rápido, a San Mungo- Dijo el Sr. Weasley, Harry cargo en sus brazos a Ginny y se concentro para aparecerse en la calle de Londres en el que se encontraba el Hospital. Aparecieron frente a la vitrina con el feo y viejo maniquí y sin esperar atravesaron la puerta.

Dos Medimagos salieron a encontrarlos -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el primero mientras el segundo hizo aparecer una camilla para que Harry colocara a Ginny en ella.

-Un ataque en el callejón Diagón, nos atacaron y ella… ella…- Harry ya no podía hablar

-Bien esperen aquí, la examinaremos- les dijo el segundo medimago ¡Vamos a Emergencias!- y Harry impotente vio como Ginny desaparecía tras dos puertas blancas, donde no sabia si volvería a ver a la joven de los cabellos rojos.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Después de la tormenta**

Más heridos de la batalla del Callejón Diagón fueron llegando al Hospital. Harry, Ron, Hermione y el Sr. Weasley todavía estaban en la sala de espera; el medimago que se había llevado a Ginny aun no salía. El Sr. Weasley nervioso se paseaba por toda la sala, Ron se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo y pedirle que se calmara. Harry estaba inmóvil parado junto a la pared con sus brazos cruzados y viendo hacia la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Ginny, Hermione se acercó a él.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- tomándolo del brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

-lo estaré hasta que salga ese medimago por la puerta- después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas el medimago que atendía a Ginny salió, todos se acercaron a él.

-No se preocupen, ella estará bien. En este momento duerme y me gustaría que se quedara esta noche aquí- todos respiraron aliviados. Harry se llevó las manos a su cara y se frotó sus ojos para disimular unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-ha sido trasladada a otra sala, está en la cuarta planta en el primer salón-

-Gracias- dijo el Sr. Weasley –Chicos, adelántense ustedes, iré a avisarle a Molly y quiero saber si los demás están bien- los jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron a las gradas para ir al cuarto piso.

Al llegar al salón, los tres se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza, Ron se acercó a él.

-Entra primero tú, querrá verte- Harry asintió y con su mano temblorosa tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió. El salón estaba casi oscuro, era de noche, y una pequeña vela estaba situada en una de las paredes cerca de la cama de Ginny, otras tres camas estaban ocupadas pero todos sus ocupantes dormían. De la manera más silenciosa que pudo Harry fue acercándose poco a poco a su cama, la enfermera que estaba de turno se acercó a él para decirle que aun dormía; pero la mujer se fijo en el rostro del joven y deslizó su mirada hacia la cicatriz que tenia en la frente, Harry instintivamente se paso la mano sobre su cabello tratando de cubrírsela y se alejó de la enfermera para llegar junto a la cama de Ginny.

En el rostro de la joven se encontraban unos cuantos mechones que cubría una de sus mejillas, Harry de la manera más delicada que pudo, fue poco a poco retirándolos para que le dejaran apreciar su rostro.

-perdóname- le decía en un susurro acercando su rostro al de ella y con el dorso de una de sus manos le acariciaba una mejilla cálida –He sido un tonto. Yo pretendiendo salvarte de esto… Estabas junto a mí y no pude ayudarte, no pude hacer nada-

-No te pedí que lo hicieras- dijo la débil y suave voz de la pelirroja, que empezaba a despertarse y quería levantarse, pero al intentarlo hizo un gesto de dolor y con una de sus manos se oprimió el pecho. Harry la sostuvo con sus manos y la ayudo a recostarse de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, he estado en peores situaciones- y le sonrió.

-¿A si?, ¿En cuáles?- le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa y acariciando la frente de ella con sus dedos.

-Ummm, ahora no recuerdo ninguna…- y le devolvió la sonrisa

-Perdóname cariño, estabas junto a mí y no pude ayudarte. Si ese…-

-Shhhh- dijo Ginny poniendo una de sus manos en los labios de Harry para que callara. – ¿Sabes? la palabra "cariño" suena muy bien en tus labios-

-Ginny…- Harry hablaba en un susurro y con su mano libre tomaba la mano que Ginny había puesto en sus labios –Es tan difícil que entiendas… Gin te quiero pero…-Harry movía su cabeza de lado a lado –Mira lo que te paso y solo por que estabas junto a mí, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si saben lo especial que eres?–

-No.- Ginny movía su cabeza de lado a lado y derramaba lagrimas silenciosas que resbalaban por sus mejillas –No se lo que pasaría y como te dije antes, no me importa. Harry, realmente quisiera entender, pero no puedo- los rostros de los dos jóvenes revelaban tristeza y una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla derecha de Harry, poco a poco fueron acercándose sus labios casi estaban juntos…

-¡Ginny! Hija…- la señora Weasley entraba ruidosamente al salón corriendo hacia la cama de Ginny. Los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y disimuladamente se limpiaban sus rostros. Los Gemelos, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Bill y Fleur venían tras los señores Weasley. Fleur y Bill miraron a Ginny y a Harry, luego se miraron entre ellos lanzándose una seria mirada y Bill hizo un gesto de afirmación en su rostro y Fleur le sonrió.

-Mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Muy bien papá, como nueva- dijo Ginny sonriendo a sus padres, Harry se fue alejando disimuladamente de la cama y se situó a la par de Hermione.

-Disculpen Señores, son muchas personas para estar aquí, ¿por que no entran en dos grupos?, esta es una sala de Hospital no un parque y la jovencita necesita descansar- dijo la enfermera acercándose al grupo de visitantes. Automáticamente Hermione y Harry dieron la media vuelta para salir, se les unió Ron y los Gemelos, quienes después de decirle a Ginny que se alegraban de que estuviera bien salieron tras los primeros dejando a los adultos en la sala.

-¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos cuando comenzó el ataque?- preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

-Pues, como nos tocó dispersarnos Fred y yo nos cubrimos en el Emporio de la Lechuza-

-No las vimos feas por un momento, luego papá apareció con la gente de su departamento y nos ayudo- continuo Fred. Hermione se acercó a Harry muy disimuladamente aprovechando que Ron tenía a sus hermanos entretenidos con los detalles de la pelea.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Ahora bien- Harry se frotaba su rostro con fuerza –Pensé que la perdía Hermione- su rostro mostraba abatimiento.

-Lo se, todos pensamos lo mismo pero ya esta bien y pronto se recuperará, ya verás. Ella es muy fuerte-

-Si, lo es. Hermione, después de lo de hoy creo que sería conveniente que no…-

-No vayas a decir que no quieres que vayamos contigo por que…-

-¿Ir a donde?- preguntó Fred. Ron y George miraron fijamente a Harry y Hermione.

-a... este… a la cafetería- respondió Hermione

-si, este… es que quería estar solo y Hermione no quería dejarme- dijo Harry continuando la mentira de su amiga. Fred y George fruncieron el ceño. No se creían mucho la mentira de sus amigos.

-Excelente idea, ¡Vamos!- dijo un emocionado Ron –con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos comido- Harry, Hermione y los Gemelos soltaron una sonora carcajada y se dirigieron juntos al siguiente piso para llegar a la cafetería.

Tomaron una mesa que estaba vacía pidieron cerveza de mantequilla para todos y se sentaron juntos.

-Estuviste cerca viejo- le dijo Fred

-Los Mortífagos te buscaban a ti- continuo George

-Si, lo sé- contestó Harry con mala gana. –Oí cuando uno de ellos les avisaba a sus compañeros-

-Creo que alguien en el callejón nos vigilaba e informo a sus compinches- dijo Ron

-Así como hay miembros de la Orden vigilándote, Voldemort también debe tener sus espías- un temblor recorrió en los hermanos Weasley ante las palabras de una pensativa Hermione.

-quieres dejar de repetir ese nombre- dijo Ron con un poco de molestia

-Vamos Ron, ¿Cuándo te acostumbrarás?- dijo con impaciencia Hermione.

-No comiencen de nuevo por favor- dijo Harry cuando su amigo estaba a punto de replicarle a Hermione.

Cuando todos terminaban sus bebidas, Bill llego a la cafetería para informarles que era hora de irse.

-Mamá se quedará con Ginny esta noche- Hablaba –El medimago dice que mañana puede ir a casa y que estará como nueva para la boda-

-que bueno- dijo Hermione.

-¿donde está papá?- pregunto Fred

-Esperándonos en la entrada, ellos bajaron y yo subí a buscarles-

Todo el grupo se dirigió a la escalera para bajar hasta el primer piso para retirarse a la madriguera, Harry encabezaba al grupo junto a Bill, al llegar al final de las gradas un grupo de magos, que a Harry le parecieron periodistas por llevar cámaras, libretas encantadas con las plumas vuela plumas, corrieron y se abalanzaron a él con preguntas de todo tipo.

-Harry ¿es cierto que resultaste herido en la batalla por ayudar a los Aurores del ministerio?-

-Pues no…-

-Señor Potter, cuentan los rumores que establecerá una alianza con el ministro para elaborar planes para combatir al que no debe ser nombrado-

-¿Qué cosa? Yo…-

-Señor Potter, nuestras fuentes nos informan que usted fue una de las últimas personas que estuvo con el fallecido director del colegio Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, ¿Se encontraban luchando contra el que no debe ser nombrado?-

-¡¿Pero que demonios es esto?!- Salió el Sr. Weasley a quitarle de encima los periodistas a Harry

-Potter, ¿es cierto que eres el elegido? ¿Qué harás para librarnos del que no debe ser nombrado?-

Harry se estaba hartando de que le rodearan y que se le abalanzaran con preguntas estúpidas, pero todo llego al colmo cuando una voz que Harry conocía muy bien le habló por la espalda para decir:

-¿Es cierto que la joven que está hospitalizada es tu novia y que está herida por protegerte?- Harry se dio la vuelta de inmediato, para encontrarse cara a cara con la odiosa Rita Skeeter, lucía como dos años atrás, parecía que había recuperado su empleo en el profeta, sus gruesos rizos y su espantosa sonrisa se encontraron con el rostro serio y con furia de Harry.

-¿Qué hace aquí?, y ¿Qué le importa lo que hago?- le respondió Harry con furia, los fotógrafos no le dejaban en paz con los múltiples flash de las cámaras.

-¡Basta! ¡Lárguense inmediatamente, déjennos pasar!- Bill trataba de hacerse camino entre la multitud de gente que les rodeaba entre periodistas y curiosos.

-¡Vamos Harry, no vale la pena que te pelees con una arpía mentirosa como esta!- dijo Hermione entre él y Rita Skeeter, luego se acercó mucho a Rita para decirle algo al oído. Ella la vio con profundo odio marcado en sus grandes ojos y se marcho.

Los gemelos tomaron cada uno los brazos de Harry para escoltarlo para salir del edificio.

-¡Apártense, déjennos salir!- Ron y el Sr. Weasley se peleaba con la gente que no les dejaba espacio para alejarse de ahí, al llegar a la entrada del edificio buscaron un lugar donde hacer la aparición en grupo y lo hicieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alejarse de toda la gente que les seguía.

Al llegar a la madriguera entre Hermione y Ron prepararon té para calmar al furioso Harry que se paseaba de un lado a otro el Sr. Weasley se había ido al ministerio para informar sobre los pormenores del ataque al callejón Diagón.

Charlie se acercó a Harry para tomarlo por los hombros y detenerlo, Harry se paró en seco ya que la altura y musculatura de Charlie le decían que era mejor hacer lo que le pedía.

-¡siéntate!, harás un agujero en el piso. No vas a resolver nada poniéndote así- decía –debes actuar con inteligencia, no debes ser impulsivo y dejarte llevar por tus emociones-

-Si. Lo siento, pero esa mujer siempre me saca de mis casillas, a demás oyeron a todos esos periodistas, estoy harto de que el ministerio trate de vincularme en sus cosas, de que quieran utilizarme como se les de la gana…-

-Por lo mismo Harry. Mira, es como con los dragones, sabes que estas entrenando a un monstruo, más grande que tu y más fuerte. Pero tu tienes inteligencia y lo mejor que se necesita en estos casos es paciencia. Date el tiempo para analizar lo que sucede, evalúa, piensa… ¿Qué crees que hay detrás de todo esto? – Charlie miró fijamente a Harry esperando su respuesta.

-Creo… creo que querían provocarme –

-¡Exacto! Y casi lo logran, debes controlarte, date tiempo, respira y analiza lo que te dicen o más bien que en el fondo quieren decirte- le aconsejaba Charlie. Hermione y Ron les sirvieron a todos el té que habían preparado.

-y a todo esto ¿Qué le dijiste a esa mujer Hermione?- le preguntó Bill

-Ah, pues no puedo decirlo, pero ten por seguro que dejara de molestar a Harry, sino que se atenga a las consecuencias-

-¿Amenazaste a Rita Skeeter?- preguntó Fred con un poco de asombro.

-¡Me sorprendes Hermione! ¿Desde cuando la señorita prefecta perfecta utiliza la amenaza? Uhhh se te está pegando el toque Weasley- le dijo George con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los presentes rieron con el comentario de George. Ron y Harry sabían muy bien cual era el motivo por el cual Rita Skeeter se había alejado. Sabían que Hermione tenia en su poder un secreto que podría llevar a Rita Skeeter a Azkaban.

-Bueno familia, cgueo que es hoga de dogmig. A sido un laggo día- Fleur tomó la iniciativa como lo hacia la señora Weasley –Bien Chicos a Dogmig, vamos aguiba-

Nadie le puso oposición, realmente había sido un largo y agobiante día. Estaban cansados y después de lo que habían pasado era mejor descansar y dejar todo lo que les hacia falta para mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. La Propuesta**

Un rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana de la habitación de Ron, hizo que Harry no pudiera continuar durmiendo, sentía que apenas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada y tan pronto era de día. Poco a poco comenzó a desperezarse para levantarse y ayudar con el desayuno. Sin la señora Weasley en la casa, la comida no estaría a tiempo para los miembros de la familia. Pero al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina se encontró con una atareada Fleur intentando hacerse cargo del desayuno. La cocina estaba bastante desordenada, si la Sra. Weasley la encontraba de esa manera tendría problemas.

-Buenos Días Fleur-

-Ahh, Hola Haggy, buenos días-

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

-no, no te pgeocupes lo tengo todo bajo control- en ese instante una de las ollas comenzó a rebalsar y a esparcirse el contenido por el suelo. Fleur intentó destaparla con las manos y se quemo al tocarla, Harry corrió hacia ella, con un toque de varita apago el fuego y con dos guantes retiro la olla del fuego hacia una de las mesas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado. Fleur comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Soy un desastge!, como puedo ser una buena esposa si ni siquiera puedo cocinar- y lloró desconsoladamente – ¡a Bill no le gustagá mi comida y me abandonaga!- y se hecho a llorar en los brazos de Harry. Él no sabía que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle unas palmaditas tímidas en la espalda.

-Eso no es cierto, yo se que Bill te quiere y no tiene nada que ver con que puedas cocinar o no-

-¿Lo dices en seguio?- dijo una sollozante Fleur

-Si. Vamos, déjame ayudarte para que cuando él y todos los demás se levanten encuentren la cocina limpia y con un gran desayuno. ¿Qué te parece?- Fleur asintió y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

-Pog eso Ginny te quiegue tanto. Egues muy amable y caballegoso-

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?- dijo un sorprendido Harry, se alejo de Fleur y le dio la espalda simulando buscar un trapo para limpiar la cocina.

-¿tu Cgues que estoy ciega?- Fleur se acercó a Harry y se puso frente a él. –He visto como se ven, te vi el día que le llegagon las rosas, tu gueacción fue bastante obvia- Fleur le sonreía.

-Fleur me gustaría que…- en ese momento Hermione bajaba corriendo y se dirigía a la cocina. Harry calló de inmediato y miró a su amiga con asombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Harry abatido por la carrera de su amiga

-¿Ya llegó el profeta?- dijo Hermione deteniéndose frente a Harry

-No. Aun no llega, ¿por eso corres?, me asustaste creí que era otra cosa- dijo aliviado y continuo limpiando. Hermione se sumo a la limpieza aunque estaba muy inquieta, los tres comenzaron a elaborar el desayuno para que estuviera listo para los demás miembros de la familia.

-Ummm que bien huele- dijo Ron bajando las gradas y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, los demás miembros de la familia Weasley se unieron a los halagos del desayuno que Fleur, Hermione y Harry habían elaborado. Cada uno fue tomando su lugar en la mesa y empezaron a servirse.

-Déjenme decirles que esta comida les ha quedado muy bien – Dijo Bill a Fleur y le dio un beso en la mano fijándose en la quemadura que esta tenia ahí.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Pues… nada un pequeño accidente intentando haceg el desayuno- contesto apenada Fleur. –Soy un desastgue, si Haggy y Hegmione no me hubieran ayudado no tendgíamos desayuno- Harry y Hermione se miraron entre ellos y dejaron de comer, se formo un ambiente incomodo y Bill observo los ojos llorosos de su novia.

-Tranquila cariño aprenderemos juntos ya verás- le dijo comprensivo y limpiando con una de sus manos la lagrima que rodaba por una de las mejillas de Fleur.

En esos momentos todos cambiaron su atención de la pareja hacia una de las ventanas de la cocina, en donde una lechuza entraba por ella trayendo el profeta. Hermione miró hacia el Sr. Weasley mientras este le ponía los dos knuts en la bolsita de la pata remontando el vuelo después.

-¿Dicen algo sobre el ataque de ayer papá?- pregunto Charlie a su padre.

-Si- dijo el Sr. Weasley y empezó a leer en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

_**El Elegido herido en Batalla del Callejón **__**Diagón**_

_Dos muertos y 9 heridos fue el saldo de un masivo ataque de __Dementores y Mortífagos realizado en el callejón Diagón el día de ayer en horas de la tarde._

_Según testigos del lugar, a las 4:00 p.m. una nube de __no menos de 50 dementores llegaron al callejón entre las tiendas "__Sweat's Heart y El Emporio de la Lechuza__" cubriendo de neblina el lugar y atacando a unos Clientes que salían de la primera tienda mencionada (_-¡Hey hablan de nosotros!- dijo Ron_)._

_Los aurores del ministerio llegaron 15 minutos después encontrándose con una barrera de Mortífagos. Varios de los heridos fueron trasladados a San Mungo. _

_Se sospecha que entre ellos se encontraba Harry Potter llamado "El Elegido". Uno de nuestros corresponsales, enviado a San Mungo, encontró al joven Potter saliendo del Hospital quien no concedió ninguna entrevista, se hallaba custodiado por la familia Weasley, amigos del joven Potter, que también se estaban en el lugar, ya que uno de los heridos es su hija menor. (Cont. Pág. 6)_

-Pues parece que no puedes pasar desapercibido amigo- dijo Ron, el Sr. Weasley puso el periódico en la mesa revelando en la portada una foto en la que mostraba a Harry junto con los gemelos intentando salir de San Mungo.

-¿Me permite Sr. Weasley?- Hermione tomó el periódico y empezó a buscar

-Lo que me preocupa es que el ministerio está pensando poner toque de queda y evitar las reuniones grandes- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-¿Qué, que?- dijo Bill –Papá y ¿La boda?, ¿no podremos realizarla en el patio?-

-Pues… eso me temo hijo, todavía no es un acuerdo, pero están pensando poner medidas serias-

-¿La orden, se reúne aun en el cuartel?- pregunto Harry

-Si Harry- dijo el Sr. Weasley sorprendido por la pregunta del joven -aunque sin el profesor Dumbledore las reuniones han tenido que ser más espaciadas, la profesora McGonagall se ha hecho cargo de ella hasta que la orden en pleno elija a un nuevo líder-

-¿El Profesor Lupin está en la casa?- continuó Harry

-Si, él continúa ahí con Tonks y algunos miembros de la orden-

-¿Creen que a ellos les moleste si realizáramos una boda en ella?-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Bill

-Eso, ¿Por qué no realizan la boda en Grimmauld Place?, la casa es muy grande y por lo que tengo entendido solo serán las dos familias y los amigos más cercanos los que están invitados ¿verdad?-

-Si Harry, pero no me gustaría abusar de tu casa…-dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Sr. Weasley, por años ustedes han sido hospitalarios con migo, déjeme devolverle un favor. La casa es grande todos cabemos y podemos arreglar las habitaciones para que todos quepamos. Creo que con unos toques mágicos la casa lucirá muy bien para la boda-

-¡Gracias Harry!- dijo Bill emocionado -¿Qué les parece la idea?, la casa está protegida con múltiples hechizos y creo que todos podremos sentirnos seguros ahí-

-Nadie tiene por que saber que es el cuartel de la Orden, diremos que es la casa de unos parientes suyos y arreglaremos la casa para que parezca otra- dijo Harry

-Muy bien, de acuerdo. Solo nos quedan dos días, debemos comenzar ahora mismo a arreglar para tenerla lista el sábado- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-¿Hermione que es lo que buscas en el periódico?- preguntó Ron que veía a Hermione aun buscando desesperada en él.

-¡Esto!- y puso el periódico en la mesa frente a sus amigos, enseñando un titular que decía: _**"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería será abierto este año"**_, los dos amigos levantaron rápidamente la mirada hacia Hermione. No necesitaron hablarse para entender la situación.

-¡Que buena noticia!, volverán a Hogwarts después de todo- dijo Charlie emocionado dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Creo que McGonagall pudo convencer muy bien a la comisión académica del ministerio- dijo Fred

-Excelente, nuestro mercado para magos bromista está abierto nuevamente- dijo George. En ese momento cuatro lechuzas se acercaban a las ventanas de la Madriguera, Fleur se levanto para abrirla la otra hoja de la ventana para dejarlas pasar.

-Bueno, creo que esto lo hace oficial- dijo Bill

Tres lechuzas se posaron frente a los jóvenes y una se poso en el respaldo de una de las sillas que se encontraban vacías. Los jóvenes desenredaron sus cartas y el Sr. Weasley la carta que iba dirigida a Ginny. Cada uno comenzó a leerla en ellas se les hacia la invitación a cursar su ultimo año en Hogwarts y la lista de los materiales. La carta estaba firmada por la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora del colegio.

-Cuando Ginny vuelva le dan su carta- dijo el Sr. Weasley. –Creo que el lunes, después de los ajetreos de la boda podremos ir al callejón Diagon a comprar sus cosas, ¿esta bien?- los chicos se limitaron a asentir- Bueno Chicos, me retiro al trabajo-

-Nosotros también- dijeron los gemelos al unísono, Bill y Fleur también se levantaron.

-Charlie se quedará con ustedes hoy hasta que mamá vuelva con Ginny- dijo Bill ayudando a Fleur a ponerse una capa de viaje.

-esta bien-dijeron los chicos.

-Adios, hasta la tarde- dijo Charlie a su familia y se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recogerla, Harry, Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo. –dejen los trastes, yo me hago cargo-

-Bien, gracias- dijo Harry. Los chicos subieron en silencio las gradas hacia el cuarto de Ron, ya estando en él, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cama de Harry y este frente a ellos.

-¿Pensé que no abrirían el colegio?- dijo Ron después de un minuto de silencio.

-yo también, la comisión académica se tardó en dar una resolución- dijo Harry pensativo, Hermione no dijo nada estaba demasiado callada, algo poco habitual en ella.

-por lo menos tendremos una oportunidad para poder introducirnos en el colegio a ver si voldemort ocultó o encontró algo en el colegio- dijo ella al fin.

-Si pero… como le haremos con los alumnos, profesores y vigilancia que pondrán, será difícil- dijo Ron

-Hermione… ¿Tu lo sabias?- dijo Harry viendo a su amiga

-¿Qué?-

-Tu sabias que el colegio abriría, ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Este… bueno… yo recibí una carta ayer en donde me contaron que la escuela abriría-

-¿De quien?- le dijo Ron ceñudo a Hermione.

-de… de… McLeggan- dijo está y se paró de inmediato alejándose de los dos especialmente de Ron y dándoles la espalda.

-¿Te carteas con ese Idiota?- explotó Ron -¿Qué, también sales con él?-

-¡NO!- exploto ella poniéndose frente al pelirrojo –es la primera correspondencia que recibo de él, El que me cartee con él o no, no es asunto tuyo. A demás no te importa-

-¡Claro que me importa!- dijo Ron colorado del enojo, Harry se sentía un intruso en esa discusión y se sentía mal por haberla provocado.

-Este… chicos por que no se calman y hablamos con…-

-¡Cállate!- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-eso decía yo, ya me voy- dijo Harry y salió de la habitación dejando a los enamorados discutir sin testigos.

Hermione bajó unos minutos después muy molesta y se sentó junto a Harry en un sillón de la sala de los Weasley.

-Perdóname-le dijo Harry después de un rato –no pensé que mi pregunta provocara tanta molestia-

-No te preocupes, eso es habitual en él- dijo Hermione con un tono de derrota en su voz. –Hablando de otra cosa Harry- y miró a su alrededor para ver si Charlie estaba cerca y bajó la voz -¿iremos a Hogwarts, por lo que ya sabes? O ¿esperaremos?-

-No lo se Hermione, no se cual sería la mejor manera de hacerlo. Ya pensaremos en algo- y acomodo su cabeza al respaldo del sillón cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando pensar…

El cielo amenazaba tormenta en un lugar donde un magistral castillo se alzaba. Una a una las antorchas de los pasillos comenzaban a iluminarse; En una de las torres, en donde las gradas se encontraban ocultas tras una horrible gárgola, una oficina llena de cuadros de antiguos magos y brujas. Uno de ellos que estaba tras el escritorio de la dirección de Hogwarts intentaba calmar a la ahora nueva directora del colegio, que se paseaba de un lado a otro

-Por favor Minerva, cálmate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Estas consiente de lo que me estas pidiendo Albus?-

-Si Minerva, por favor inténtalo-

-¿Ni siquiera se dónde encontrarlo? Y si en realidad quiero hacerlo- dijo la profesora McGonagall cruzando los brazos frente al cuadro del antiguo Director de Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes, él lo hará por ti-

-Estás loco Albus-

-Eso dicen muchos- sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

-Bien, lo haré. Pero ¿Es la única salida que tenemos? ¿No existirá otra persona que pueda hacerlo?-

-No Minerva, es nuestra única y ultima carta-

-¿De quién es ese auto?- Ron miraba desde la ventana del frente de su casa, los gemelos, Charlie, Hermione y Harry se asomaron también al ver un carro negro de cuatro puertas y vidrios polarizados.

Charlie tomo la iniciativa y abrió la puerta de la casa para salir y ver mejor a los visitantes, los demás salieron tras él. Un joven alto moreno se bajo del lado del conductor y saludó con la mano a los presentes.

-¿Ese no es uno de los de tu curso Ron?- dijo George al fijarse en el joven que ahora abría la puerta de atrás y la del copiloto para cargar en sus brazos a Ginny que dormía.

-Si, es Dean- dijo Harry con un tono de molestia, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. La señora Weasley se bajó del asiento de atrás y caminó hacia la casa seguida de Dean y Ginny.

-¡Hola Chicos!, este es Dean, bueno ustedes ya lo conocen- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, Harry y Hermione –Fue muy amable al traernos a casa, Ginny se quedo dormida en el camino-

-Hola- dijo Dean al dirigirse a todos, sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry y bajo su mirada que dirigió luego a la Señora Weasley.

-¿Podría llevar a Ginny hasta su habitación Sra. Weasley?-

-Si claro, sígueme por favor- Todos les abrieron paso, para que entraran a la casa. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry instintivamente.

-¿Estás bien viejo?- le dijo muy suave Ron a su amigo, que estaba rígido con los brazos cruzados y no despegaba su vista de la puerta por la que había entrado Dean.

-Si- y sacudió su cabeza -¿Quieres que te ayude a desgnomizar?-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron. Y miro a su amigo con preocupación, pero entendió rápidamente por los ojos de Harry que irradiaban una furia contenida. –Ahhh, si claro vamos, ¿vienes Hermione?-

-Si-dijo la chica siguiendo a sus amigos. Rodearon la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero, Harry se quito la camisa que tenía puesta con furia y la tiro a un lado, se quedo con el centro, se puso unos guantes con más fuerza de la debida. Ron imito a su amigo pero con más delicadeza y se pusieron los dos a buscar a los pobres gnomos que ni siquiera se imaginaban que pagarían un enojo que no era de ellos. Hermione los veía desde un lado del patio sin decir una sola palabra, sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse y los dejo que lanzaran a las pobres criaturas por los aires.

-Por aquí, pasa- La señora Weasley guiaba a Dean hasta la habitación de su hija, este la coloco en su cama y provocó que Ginny despertara.

-¿Dean? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En casa querida, te quedaste dormida en el camino- dijo la Sra. Weasley adelantándose y se puso frente a su hija.

-Ahh, es verdad, lo siento-

-No importa, no te preocupes- dijo Dean colocándose al lado de la Sra. Weasley.

-Mamá, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Hija pues… yo no quisiera…-

-Por favor mamá, es importante-

-está bien- y con una mirada de desconfianza dejo a los jóvenes solos.

-Dean, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

-si, claro el que quieras-

-¿puedes hacer un hechizo de impasibilidad a la habitación? No quiero que nadie nos escuche-

-Si- Dean movió su varita e hizo el hechizo.

-Gracias- Ginny se levantó de la cama y Dean se acercó a ella quien tomó una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación y con una seña hizo que el joven se sentara, ella tomó otra sentándose frente a él. –Dean, ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?-

-¿Por qué crees?, me preocupe por ti, leí el profeta y supe que estabas herida, quería saber si estabas bien- dijo él en tono ofendido y se puso en pie dándole la espalda. Ginny suspiró profundamente cerro sus ojos y continúo.

-¿Pensé que después de nuestra última carta todo había quedado claro?-

-Pues no es así- y se volvió para ver a Ginny de frente, camino hacia ella y se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su nivel, él la tomo por los brazos –No lo entiendo Ginny, él te dejó. No te quiere y yo si. Quiero que te quedes con migo, que cuando volvamos a Hogwarts podamos estar juntos de nuevo-

-Dean- Ginny movió su cabeza lado a lado y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana de su cuarto y desde ahí observaba como dos Chicos, uno de ellos el dueño de su corazón, lanzaban gnomos que volaban por los aires. Dean se acercó a ella y vio por la ventana lo que ella miraba.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?- le dijo en tono de amargura.

-¿En verdad quieres que te responda?-

-No. Ginny yo solo quería hoy darte esto- y Dean sacó una pequeña y negra caja del bolsillo de sus pantalones, la abrió revelando un fino anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra rosa y se hincó. –Ginny ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- Ginny se quedo muda, eso jamás se lo esperaba, pensaba que después de todo lo que le había dicho el había entendido y que no insistiría, pero ahora le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. "Esto no es posible" pensaba "¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mi?".

-Dean, yo…- dijo Ginny muy nerviosa, llevándose sus manos hacia su boca.

-No me contestes ahora. Piénsalo por favor- se levantó colocó el anillo en la mesa de noche de Ginny, quito el hechizo y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts- y se fue. Ginny dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el joven que se encontraba en ese momento en su patio lanzando gnomos


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA AQUI VENGO CON MAS CAPITULOS, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, HASTA EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ESTOY PONIENDO AL DIA, ESPERO SE DEN GUSTO LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO EN TODAS. CUIDENCE Y FELICES FIESTAS

**7. Un Golpe Bajo**

-¿Qué te pidió que?- dijo una sorprendida Hermione horas más tarde en la habitación de Ginny, tomando el anillo que Dean había dado a la pelirroja.

-Si, ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo una Ginny desesperada paseándose de un lugar a otro -Hay… por que me pasan estás cosas a mi- y se sentó en su cama tapándose su cara con las manos.

-Es hermoso y… ¿Vas a decirle a tus padres?-

-¡Estás loca!-dijo, destapándose bruscamente su rostro –no se como reaccionarían-

-¿y que vas hacer?-

-no lo se Hermione, amo a Harry pero él me quiere lejos y se que se marcha- ella abrió los ojos como platos mostrando sorpresa. –No pongas esa cara, por que tú eres cómplice de ello-

-¿Vas a aceptar a Dean solo por que Harry no está contigo?- le preguntó seria la castaña para desviar el tema, Ginny no contesto. –Bien, solo te digo una cosa. No cometas un error del que te puedas arrepentir toda tu vida- y salió de la habitación dejando el anillo sobre la mesa de noche de Ginny y con mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

-¡Buenos días Familia!, ¡arriba todos que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!- Bill iba de cuarto en cuarto levantando a los chicos y sus hermanos para dirigirse a Grimmauld Place.

-¡Bill, son las cinco de la mañana! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo un molesto Ron envolviéndose más en su colcha.

-Pues pasa, que mañana me caso y falta mucho por hacer, así que vamos ¡Arriba todo mundo!- y con un movimiento de varita levantó los colchones de la cama de Ron y Harry tirándolos al suelo, los Chicos se levantaron de inmediato. –Bien, así me gusta. El desayuno está listo-

-Si esto les pasa a todos los que se van a casar, mejor me quedo en unión libre- dijo el pelirrojo molesto. Los Chicos se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar, Los gemelos, Charlie, Hermione, Fleur y Ginny, que tenia unas ojeras enormes, se encontraban en la mesa desayunando.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a todos evitando mirar a Ginny.

-Que tienen de buenos- dijo Fred con un tono de molestia, Bill bajaba las gradas con inmensa alegría y se dirigió a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te han dicho que eres la mejor mamá del mundo?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Qué dices? Niño loco, siéntate y come que el desayuno se enfría- dijo la señora Weasley muy contenta.

-Bueno tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. Harry Gracias nuevamente por prestarnos tu casa para la boda- dijo Bill muy contento dándole palmadas en la espalda

-No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes-

-Ginny cariño, ¿Te sientes bien?, te noto cansada, ¡mira las ojeras que tienes!- dijo preocupada la Señora Weasley tocando con una de sus manos las mejillas de Ginny para ver si tenia fiebre.

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes-

-sería mejor que te quedaras en casa a descansar-

-No mamá, quiero ayudar a Bill y Fleur a decorar la casa, no te preocupes-

-Está bien, Bill si ves que se pone mal la traes inmediatamente ¿entendido?-

-Si mamá descuida, tengo que cuidar a mi damita de honor favorita- dijo Bill con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a Ginny. -Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Le avise a Remus que llegaríamos como a las 6:00 a.m.- todos salieron de la casa para poder aparecerse, Charlie se llevó a Ginny. Cuando llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba la casa, un pequeño rayo de sol empezaba a asomarse.

-Bien todos lean el pedazo de pergamino- uno a uno fueron pasándose la tira de pergamino en la que estaba escrito Grimmauld Place numero 12. Cuando el trozo de pergamino llego hasta Charlie lo quemo con un toque de varita y entre la casa 11 y 13 vieron como una enorme casa que lucía vieja y descuidada aparecía de la nada. Todos llegaron hacia la puerta y tocaron. Desde el otro lado se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban y el rostro de una bruja sonriente y de cabello color rosa chicle se asomaba para dejarlos pasar.

-Hola Chicos ¿Cómo están?-

-Hola Tonks- dijeron todos

-Ginny querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Tonks acercándose a Ginny y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Bien, como nueva- y le sonrió. Tonks le dirigió una mirada que delataba que no le creia pero no dijo nada.

-¿y Remus?- pregunto Charlie

-En la cocina, desayunando. ¿Ya comieron?-

-Si, pero podríamos acompañarte con un pequeño café y un pedazo de torta con…-

-¡Ron! Acabas de desayunar. Eres un glotón. No tienes remedio- Hermione reprendía a su amigo y todos los demás se echaron a reír. Después de compartir con Remus y Tonks el café se repartieron en toda la casa para poder limpiar.

Los recuerdos en la cabeza de Harry se arremolinaban, recordaba como Sirius arreglaba la casa para navidad cantando por las gradas "A Belén va un Hipogrifo", las risas estridentes que daba cuando platicaban en la cocina…

-¡Harry!-

-Lo siento Hermione ¿qué me decías?-

-que nos toca limpiar las habitaciones para los invitados-

-a…bien, vamos entonces-

La lucha por hacer la casa más habitable les estaba llevaba horas, se deshicieron de las cortinas, limpiaron las ventanas, aunque tenían una ventaja ahora, podían hacer magia y se deshacían de las cosas y poner otras con rapidez. Los cuartos quedaron limpios y listos para ser ocupados por los visitantes. Para la hora de la comida la mitad de la casa estaba impecable. Fleur y Tonks realizaron la comida y llamaron a todos para almorzar.

-Bien hecho, ya casi terminamos, solo nos falta el salón, la entrada, el comedor y cocina. Creo que al finalizar el día habremos terminado- Bill estaba emocionado por todo el trabajo que se había avanzado.

-¿Qué haremos para que el retrato de la mamá de Sirius que está en la entrada no grite?- dijo Harry.

-de la entrada no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo George

-Tenemos algunos inventos que creemos que funcionaran con esa vieja- continuo Fred.

-Que bueno- dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Qué harán?-

-Ya lo veras mañana- dijeron los gemelos

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron designados al salón. Los chicos entraron en él y Harry instintivamente se dirigió al tapiz en el que dos años atrás él y Sirius habían hablado sobre su familia. Harry dirigió su mirada a la parte superior del tapiz en el que aun resaltaban las grandes letras que rezaban: _La Noble y ancestral casa de los Black Toujours pur,_ Harry fue bajando la mirada hasta la parte inferior del tapiz y toco con tristeza la quemadura en la que debería encontrarse el nombre de Sirius "esta familia no te merecía". Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Hermione viendo también el tapiz.

-Si, solo recordaba-

-Animo a él no le gustaría verte así. Vamos limpiemos este lugar y salgamos de aquí- dijo Ron y Junto a Harry se dirigieron a las ventanas para limpiarlas y cambiar las cortinas.

-¡Harry, Ron!- Hermione se había quedado frente al tapiz y desde ahí les gritó a sus amigos que se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, por que nos gritas así?- dijo Ron

-Harry mira aquí- ella le señalaba a Harry una de las líneas del árbol genealógico de la familia de los Black y guiaba desde la línea que unía desde la quemadura en donde estaría Sirius hasta la de "_Regulus Black_"

-¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo Harry –es el hermano de Sirius ¿y que?-

-Harry mira sus iníciales- dijo una Hermione emocionada, y corrió hacia una de las estanterías en donde buscaba con impaciencia algo. –yo se que vi este libro aquí, ¿Dónde está?-

-Hermione no entiendo lo que quieres mostrarnos- dijo Ron con impaciencia

-¡Aquí está!- Hermione volvió junto a ellos con un libro sobre la Familia Black. –¡Mira Harry!- ella abrió el libro en la última página en donde estaba escrita la descendencia de los Black y tenia escrito en después de Sirius Black, "_Regulus Arcturus Black. 1961-1979_"

-¡Por Dios, a estado aquí todo el tiempo!- Harry miraba sorprendido a Hermione y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Se puede saber de que están hablando ustedes dos?- dijo Ron molesto

-Ron hemos encontrado a RAB- dijo Harry emocionado

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo sorprendido, Hermione le mostró el libro y comprendió -¡Hermione, eres fabulosa!- y tomó a la castaña por la cintura, la levanto y giró con ella.

-¡Bájame Ron!- decía Hermione entre risas.

-Todo coincide, Sirius me dijo que el se había convertido en mortífago, pero que había intentado salirse y que por eso lo habían asesinado- decía Harry riendo junto a sus amigos –el no estaba seguro si voldemort o un mortífago lo habían hecho. Él nunca llegó a saber que su hermano había traicionado a Voldemort-

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes tres?- dijo una ceñuda Tonks desde el marco de la puerta del Salón –ya deberían haber tenido limpias las ventanas-

-Lo siento Tonks- dijo Hermione –estábamos pensando que tipo de papel le quedaría mejor a esta pared, para poder tapar todo esto- y señalo la pared en la que se encontraba el tapiz. –y no nos decidíamos si por Rojo, azul o amarillo pastel-

-Bueno a mi me parece que podrías combinar, el amarillo en dos de las paredes y azul pálido en las otras dos-

-Me parece una estupenda idea- dijo Harry y con un toque de su varita hizo que esa pared se cubriera de color azul cielo, Ron se encargo de las otras dos paredes y Hermione de las ventanas. Y decidieron hablar de su descubrimiento cuando llegaran a la madriguera.

A las 6 menos cuarto los Weasley, Fleur, Hermione y Harry llegaban a la madriguera. Sucios, cansados pero alegres; la casa había quedado impecable lista para el gran acontecimiento que se daría mañana. Riendo por la historia que Charlie les contaba sobre como había reprobado su examen de aparición.

-Y… entonces caí sobre los pobres ancianos-

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a la cocina. Bill la abrió y encontró a los señores Weasley sentados en dos de las sillas del comedor con rostros muy serios que mostraban cierta preocupación. Todos entraron a la casa y el Sr. Weasley tomó la palabra.

-Ginny, queremos hablar contigo- el Sr. Weasley estaba muy serio, nunca ninguno de la familia lo había visto de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo papá?- dijo Bill viendo la cara de preocupación de sus padres

-Si. Pasa esto…- y puso sobre la mesa la cajita negra en la que un anillo de oro y una piedra color rosa brillaba.

-¿pero…? ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Charlie viendo a Ginny.

-Significa que alguien ha pedido la mano de tu hermana- contesto la Sra. Weasley. Harry miró rápidamente a Ginny quien suspiró, cerro los ojos por un momento y después miró a su madre.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó Ginny y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó Ron anonadado a su hermana

-Lo encontré en tu mesa de noche, mientras limpiaba- dijo la sra. Weasley con su voz entrecortada.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con mis padres por favor?- dijo Ginny a todos.

-Ginny…-dijo Hermione tomando uno de sus brazos para darle apoyo.

–Por favor Hermione, todos, déjenme hablar con ellos- uno a uno los miembros de la familia, Harry, Hermione y Fleur subieron las gradas hacia sus habitaciones.

-¿Pero que demonios le pasa a Ginny por la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio, tiene 16 años! ¡No puede casarse!- dijo un irritado Ron en la habitación -¿No fuiste tu verdad?- Harry negó, no podía hablar, las palabras habían desaparecido de su garganta, no podía decir nada. No escuchaba a Ron. Algo frío recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies, se sentía derrotado "la había perdido" se deslizo por una de las orillas de la cama y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ron al ver que su amigo caía sentado en el suelo y acercándose rápidamente a él. Hermione entraba en ese momento al cuarto de Ron y al ver a Harry corrió junto a él también.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hermione. Harry la vio y de inmediato algo cruzó por su cabeza, "ella lo sabe"

-Hermione, ¿Quién le dio el anillo a Ginny?- las palabras volvieron a su boca y miraba a Hermione con desesperación. -¿Fue él verdad? ¿Ayer?- Hermione miró a Harry y se levanto rápidamente y caminó hacia un lado del cuarto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, ¿acaso harás algo por impedirlo? contéstame Harry, ¿en verdad harás algo? Por que si es así, no tiene ningún sentido decirte nada- dijo la castaña con dureza tratando de impedir que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Hermione…- Harry se puso de pie y se fue acercando, Ron se fue junto a la joven y la abrazó, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y lloró sobre su hombro.

-Cálmate, por favor- dijo Ron intentando consolarla – ¿Por qué lloras así?-

-Ron- Hermione levantó el rostro de su hombro y lo miró de frente –tu hermana va cometer un gran error, ella no lo ama - negaba con la cabeza, luego volvió su rostro lloroso hacia Harry –Ella te ama a ti ¿no permitas que cometa una locura por favor?-

-¿Ella aceptó?- dijo el moreno abriendo sus ojos como platos y llevándose una mano hacia su frente y se tambaleo, como pudo se sentó en su cama y se llevó sus dos manos a la cara.

-No. Aun no- dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él.

-Aun estás a tiempo, él espera la respuesta el día en que regresen a Hogwarts-

-¿Pero qué hago?, no puedo arriesgarla con migo, no quiero que la dañen, no quiero que Voldemort la busque. No quiero…- Harry comenzó a respirar con fuerza, agitado como si hubiera corrido por horas.

-Por favor Harry, tienes que impedir esto- decía la castaña, él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación bajando las gradas hacia la cocina en donde hablaban. Pero al llegar a ella no había nadie, corrió nuevamente subiendo las gradas hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, Fleur estaba saliendo de él y pudo ver a Ginny llorando en los brazos de Bill.

-Ahoga no es buen momento Haggy, déjala que descanse-

-Pero… si no hablo con ella ahora, mañana ya podría ser tarde…-

-No Haggy, está muy alterada. Espega a mañana, pog favog- Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de Ron, se asomó por la puerta y miró a Hermione aun llorando y Ron intentando tranquilizarla, decidió no interrumpir y continuo. Bajó las gradas, paso por la cocina y salió al patio, necesitaba pensar, ¿Qué podía hacer?, "me marcho mañana, no podré verla", "ella merece ser feliz, estaré lejos", "él estará junto a ella y yo no". Harry caminó por el patio de los Weasley y se quedó de espalda a la casa viendo hacia el cielo, sus pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente. El la quería, pero no podía hacerla feliz. "Dean es un buen tipo, la cuidará, creo que es mejor que ella esté con él".

-¿Qué ves amor?- Bill se acercó a su futura esposa que se encontraba en la ventana de la cocina viendo hacia el patio.

-a Haggy, está muy mal Bill. Me lo encontgé cuando salía del cuagto de Ginny- dijo Fleur tomando la mano de su novio y dándole espacio para que viera al solitario joven que se había quedado de pie. -¿Cómo esta Ginny?-

-se acaba de dormir, tuve que darle un té con unas gotas de poción para dormir- dijo con preocupación.

-Bill ¿ella acepto la propuesta del otro joven? Por que si es así no se podrá-

-No, recuerda que ella es aun menor de edad y debe contar con la autorización de mis padres- dijo Bill viendo a su novia –me imagino que por eso no les había enseñado el anillo. Fleur lamento no haberte creído desde el principio y tienes razón, ellos están sufriendo mucho-

-Si, migalo como está. Siento que hay algo que pasa y que Haggy se lo guagda. Pego ¿Qué sega?- dijo Fleur frunciendo el ceño.

-no lo se, pero una cosa es seguro, mañana esto se resolverá. Está decidido y concuerdo contigo-

-¿Lo dices en seguio?- dijo Fleur sonriente

-Si. Ve a descansar, mañana será un buen día. Iré por Harry para que entre. Buenas noches querida-

-Buenas Noches Amog- Fleur y Bill se dieron un último beso de despedida para esperar con ansias la mañana tan esperada.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. ¿Aceptas?**

Amaneció, el gran día había llegado por fin, no solo para los novios sino para tres chicos que también llevaban semanas preparándose. Harry no había pegado los ojos toda la noche, trato de distraerse y paso toda la madrugada arreglando las cosas que llevaría.

En un bolsón había metido cosas esenciales, su capa de viaje y de invisibilidad, la navaja que Sirius le había regalado, un suéter para el frío, unos cuantos cambios de ropa, 2 Jeans, unos mapas y libros de hechizos. Ron se había levantado en medio de la madrugada junto a él y también había hecho su maleta, que contenía algunos de los inventos de los gemelos, como los polvos peruanos, y distractores. Hermione llegó unas horas después muy despacio con su maleta hecha.

-Ginny y Fleur se acaban de ir para Grimmauld Place tienen que ir a arreglarse- dijo –Ya tengo todo listo, llevo medicinas, pociones curativas, libros de hechizos y…-

-Hermione ¿Cómo cabe todo eso en tu pequeña mochila?- dijo Ron con la boca abierta viendo el pequeño bolso de Hermione.

-Un hechizo reductor, llevo hasta tienda de campaña mágica, la necesitaremos- dijo viendo sus bolsones. –Denme eso, reduciré su carga- Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita y pronuncio -"_per ridurre_"- y sus bolsos redujeron de tamaño a la mitad.

-¿Bien, tenemos todo ya?- dijo Harry, sus amigos asintieron. –Vámonos a Grimauld Place y dejamos las cosas en nuestra habitación. Cuando el baile de comienzo aprovecharemos para marcharnos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si. Bajemos que la señora Weasley tiene un buen rato esperándonos- Hermione empezó a salir de la habitación seguida de sus amigos, ella los miró nuevamente -¿por casualidad no olvidan algo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ron viendo su bolso y su cuerpo.

-¡los trajes tonto!, vamos para una boda ¿recuerdas?- se sonrió y bajó.

Charlie estaba con Hermione en la cocina esperando a Harry y Ron. Cuando estos llegaron se pusieron en pie para marcharse a Grimmauld Place.

-Nos vamos mamá- dijo Charlie -¿Te falta algunas cosas que me pueda llevar?-

-no querido, ya mandé todo, aseguro la casa y me voy con ustedes- salieron todos al patio y esperaron a que la Sra. Weasley asegurará la casa por dentro y fuera.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld place Remus les abrió la puerta y pasaron. Los chicos se fueron corriendo a su habitación y dejaron sus bolsos bajo la cama.

-¿Hablaste con Ginny ayer Harry?- dijo Hermione.

-No- y le dio la espalda a sus amigos y caminó con sus manos en los bolsillos hacia la ventana por la que entraba un deslumbrante sol. –Dejaré que ella sea feliz con él-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Ron molesto -¿dejarás que se case con él?-

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos cuando vamos a volver Ron!- dijo Harry en un grito, Hermione se acerco a ellos

-Por favor bajen la voz- no es prudente que nos escuchen

-¿Cómo está ella?- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Pues… ayer cuando llegue a la habitación ya estaba dormida y hoy no pude acercármele, Fleur la apuraba para marcharse-

-Es mejor así, Dean es buen chico. No me hagas esa cara Ron, ¿sabes que es cierto?- dijo Harry ante la cara de enojo que Ron estaba poniendo.

-Veo que has tomado tu decisión- dijo Hermione triste.

-Si. Y no ha sido fácil te lo aseguro-

-Mejor elaboremos la carta que les dejaremos, después, con el ajetreo de los invitados será más difícil-

Alrededor del medio día, los familiares de Fleur llegaron, sus padres y la pequeña Gabriel de ahora 11 años. Las mujeres de la familia eran rubias y algunos de los hombres también. Jóvenes, niños y adultos llegaron a la casa, los Gemelos se ofrecieron para ubicarles en sus habitaciones y aprovechar para echarles el ojo a algunas de las jóvenes primas de Fleur.

A media tarde los parientes de los Weasley se unieron a los visitantes, eran ya alrededor de 30 personas y aun faltaban los miembros de la orden, aunque por sus misiones y trabajos dijeron que llegarían hasta la hora de la boda.

Entre todos se pusieron a decorar el gran salón para el evento y con muchas más manos o mas bien dicho varitas, la decoración estuvo lista en menos de una hora. La novia y las damas se encontraban en una de las habitaciones más grandes de arriba para empezar a alistarlas. Harry no había podido ver a Ginny en todo el día.

Una hora antes de la boda la mesa del banquete estaba servida, los músicos montando sus instrumentos, el salón lleno de sillas y decorado con múltiples flores blancas entre rosas y tulipanes, las cortinas de los grandes ventanales abiertas que dejaban entrar los últimos rayos de sol. La Sra. Weasley los envió a cambiarse, ella ya estaba lista. Bill estaba muy nervioso se pasaba de un lado a otro, se asomaba continuamente a un espejo y revisaba su apariencia, Charlie lo sujeto por los hombros y le dijo que si no se calmaba lo pegaría al suelo.

Diez minutos antes Ron y Harry estaban en la puerta del salón esperando a Hermione para ubicarse en la línea de sillas que le habían destinado a la familia, desde ahí Harry pudo observar a miembros de la Orden del Fénix ubicados en diferentes lugares el profesor Lupin y Tonks entraron al salón tomados de la mano les dedicaron una sonrisa y se ubicaron en la columna de las sillas de los invitados del novio. Por fin bajó Hermione, llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño y su túnica de gala era Gris humo, llevaba destapado sus hombros y un poco de pintura en su rostro, se miraba hermosa.

-Wuoo te ves muy bien- le dijo Harry- y ¿tu que piensas Ron? – Ron estaba mudo, la miraba con especial asombro y reacciono hasta que Harry le dio un codazo en sus costillas.

-Auch…, te ves muy bella Hermione- y le tendió uno de su brazo para escoltarla, Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias, seré la comidilla de la gente por ir con los jóvenes más codiciados de la boda- dijo Hermione sonriente y se sentaron en la segunda fila, por que en la primera irían los padres de Ron y sus Hermanos.-Ron ¿no tendrías que sentarte ahí junto a ellos?-

-Pues si… pero somos muchos, me quedo con tigo… quiero decir con ustedes- Harry sonrió por lo bajo, por lo torpe que estaba Ron. El ya sabia que sus amigos se querían, solo era cuestión de tiempo. La profesora McGonagall entró al salón y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo ella.

-Hola profesora McGonagall- dijeron los tres

-Harry ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- Harry se puso de pie, pero en ese momento Bill se colocó en frente escoltado por Charlie.

-¡Es hora de empezar!- dijo frotándose las manos nervioso.

-Hablaremos después de la ceremonia, ¿Está bien?-

-Si profesora-

El delegado del ministerio estaba en medio del salón frente a todos, Bill se colocó al lado derecho y a su lado estaba Charlie, Harry imaginó que él era su padrino. Los Weasley se ubicaron en la primera fila. Los señores Weasley en la orilla, seguidos de los gemelos, dejaron tres asientos libres, Harry imagino que para Charlie, Ginny y creo que guardaban la esperanza de que Percy llegara. La música comenzó a sonar, todos los invitados instintivamente miraron hacia la entrada del salón, Gabriel encabezaba la procesión con un vestido largo color oro claro, le seguía Ginny, se miraba hermosa, el color oro le lucía muy bien, su cabello recogido en un moño y decorado con flores que combinaban con su vestido, el vestido le ajustaba perfecto en su cuerpo. Harry sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho. Luego entraba Fleur acompañada de su padre, en un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes dorados. Poco a poco se fueron acercando al frente, las damas se pusieron al lado izquierdo y llegó Fleur con su padre, este le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, tomo su mano y se la dio a Bill. El padre se puso al lado izquierdo de su hija, cuando el delegado del ministerio preguntó quien entregaba a la novia:

-_moi_- dijo el señor Delacour y se sentó al lado de su esposa en la primera fila del lado izquierdo. Cuando el se sentó, Harry tuvo una mejor visión de Ginny, sus miradas se encontraron y no podían dejar de verse, ella desvió la mirada hacia la ceremonia que se realizaba, Harry hizo lo mismo. Luego llegó la parte de los anillos, un pequeño niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio se acercó al delegado del ministerio y le dio los anillos junto a un pequeño tazón blanco decorado, como el que Harry había visto en la tienda de bodas días atrás.

-Yo, Bill Weasley, te acepto a ti, Fleur Delacour, como mi esposa. Para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza. Hasta que la muerte nos separe- y le colocó la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-Yo, Fleur Delacour, te acepto a ti, Bill Weasley, como mi esposo. Paga amagte y guespetagte, en la salud y en la enfegmedad, en la pobgeza y la guiqueza. Hasta que la muegte nos sepage- y le colocó la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Bill.

-Bien unan sus varitas- el delegado del ministerio colocó su varita sobre las de ellos y un lazo dorado broto de ella rodeando las varitas y las manos y se fundió en ellos desapareciendo. De la varita de Fleur brotaron Flores y de la de Bill un chorro de vino. –Bien, joven, señorita. Saben el rito que a continuación iniciaremos, ¿Ya están listos?-

-Si- dijeron los dos al unísono. El delegado del ministerio colocó el tazón blanco bajo las manos de los novios en donde tenían puestos sus anillos.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- dijo Harry intrigado al ver que todos los invitados estaban expectantes y Ron miraba con gran interés.

-Es el rito para sellar el matrimonio, ellos elegirán de los invitados a una pareja para entregarles los anillos y se convertirán en "los guardianes del matrimonio" son las personas que ellos consideran que podrán velar por su amor, Por el amor que a los guardianes les une. Si han elegido bien, los anillos les quedaran exactos a los elegidos. Si ellos aceptan, entre las dos parejas velaran por tratar de mantenerse unidos y "los guardianes quedan comprometidos"- dijo Ron.

-Si los elegidos no aceptan, los novios no tendrán quien guarde por su amor y los anillos no les quedarán- dijo Hermione explicándole a Harry en el momento en el que el delegado del ministerio hacía una floritura con su varita y dos anillos idénticos al de los novios cayeron en el pequeño tazón.

Bill tomó el anillo más pequeño y Fleur que al parecer debía pertenecer al del hombre. Los dos suspiraron y vieron a los invitados. Él tomó la palabra

-Se que muchos están a la expectativa de esto. Fleur y yo desde hace meses habíamos elegido a la pareja que llevaría estos anillos, pero…- cayó por un momento, vio a su novia y continuó dirigiendo la mirada a sus padres –Papá, mamá. Les suplico de todo corazón que me perdonen y confíen en mí… en nosotros, no fue fácil aceptarlo. Fleur tuvo la delicadeza y paciencia de mostrarme en estos días algo que con mis ojos no quería ver. Pero ella me enseñó a verlo con el corazón y ayer tomamos una decisión- el desconcierto de los señores Weasley fue en aumento y los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar. Fleur y Bill se dieron un ligero beso y ella se dirigió al lado en donde estaban los invitados de los Weasley y Bill se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su hermana, Ginny abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa, los señores Weasley se pusieron en pie de inmediato y la señora Weasley balbuceaba algo que sonaba como "_Arthur, nuestra pequeña…-_" y se llevó sus manos a la cara, el señor Weasley la abrazó. Este siguió con la mirada a Fleur que caminaba lentamente hacia los invitados del novio y recorrió los asientos hasta detenerse al lado de Harry.

-Haggy, ¿Quiegues hacegme el honog?- Harry se paralizó. Los Weasley que se encontraban en la primera línea giraron inmediatamente al ver a donde se había detenido Fleur. Los gemelos sonrieron, Hermione lloraba de alegría con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Ron. Los señores Weasley miraron con ternura a Harry.

-Anda ponte de pie- le dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño empujón, Harry se paró y Fleur lo condujo frente Ginny quien era conducida por su hermano, los colocaron uno frente al otro.

-Bien, los novios han elegido. Pero me imagino que son magos menores de edad ¿verdad?- dijo el delegado del ministerio –Conocen las reglas, los padres de los menores deben estar de acuerdo y deben representarlos-

-Lo estamos- dijo la señora Weasley entre sollozos y se colocaron al lado de su hija.

-Bien, al Joven Potter ¿Quién lo representa?- dijo el delegado del ministerio.

-él es ahora mayor de edad, pero si a él no le molesta… Yo lo representaré- Remus Lupin había tomado la palabra

-lo representamos nosotros- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie junto a Remus. La pareja caminó hacia el lado de Harry.

-Se que no somos tus padres, pero James, Lily y Sirius fueron los mejores amigos que tuve y para mi eran como mis hermanos, ¿Te molesta que seamos tus representantes Harry?- dijo Lupin, Harry le dio una enorme sonrisa y negó con su cabeza. Pero tenia que hablar, tenia que decirle a él lo que sucedía, por que no podía aceptar…

-Yo… profesor, Tonks… Fleur… hay algo que tienen que saber- dijo Harry –Por todo este tiempo he tratado de mantener a Ginny alejada de mi, y no es por que no la ame… -Harry cayó por un momento y continuo- Temo que Voldemort pueda hacerle daño. Por favor… no quiero exponerla, no podría soportar perder a alguien más- les dijo Harry abatido y los tres rodearon a Harry para hablar con él.

-¿Así que es pog eso?. Haggy, ¿sabes? Cuando mis padgues se diegon cuenta que a Bill lo había mogdido un hombgue lobo, intentagon pog todos los medios alejagme de él.

Me decían constantemente el peliggo que cogueguia; que pensaga en el daño que pgodía ocasionagme. Cuando una mujeg ama no existigan, peliggos ni Voldemogs que detenga ese amog-

-Harry, míranos a nosotros- dijo Tonks –Pasamos meses negando lo que sentíamos y mientras más lo negábamos, más daño nos hacíamos-

-hay otra vida después de Voldemort, Harry. No dejes que él opaque la felicidad que tienes frente, no te niegues a ser feliz, vive cada día, disfrutándolo al máximo. Nunca sabremos cuando será nuestro último día, pero cuando eso pase… no quiero sentirme mal por que no le dije a la mujer que está a mi lado cuanto la amo. Por que no les dije a mis amigos lo especiales que fueron y son en mi vida y lo mucho que te quiero a ti, como si fueras mi hijo- Harry no pudo más y abrazó a Remus, Tonks se unió al abrazo.

-¿eso quiegue decig… que aceptas segas nuestgo guagdian?- dijo Feur

-Si- dijo Harry, los representantes de Harry se colocaron tras él y Los padres de Ginny Tras ella, Bill y Fleur volvieron a juntarse.

-Bien, antes de la comprobación de los anillos los jóvenes deben mostrar estar de acuerdo en ser los guardianes. ¿Lo están?- Harry y Ginny conectaron su mirada y al mismo tiempo asintieron. –Jóvenes, si tienen la bondad de ponerse los anillos en su mano derecha- Bill le dio el anillo a su hermana y Fleur a Harry. Con las manos temblorosas llevaron el anillo cada uno a su mano y el anillo les quedo exacto a los dos, el encargado del ministerio puso el tazón bajo la mano de cada uno de ellos y se las sacudió a cada uno para ver si caían, cosa que no sucedió, en ese instante los invitados rompieron en aplausos y los novios se abrazaron y besaron.

-Fue una excelente elección - dijo el delegado del ministerio a los novios con una sonrisa. –Por el poder que me otorga el ministerio de magia, declaro a la señorita Delacour y al Joven Weasley marido y mujer- la gente aplaudió con más fuerza y los gemelos aprovecharon para lanzar luces de bengalas que escribían en el techo los nombres de los ahora nuevos esposos.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. El Último Baile**

-¡Felicidades!, ¡Que sean muy felices!- Los invitados se acercaban a los ahora nuevos esposos en la mesa principal. Las sillas, en las que hacia unos momentos sirvieron para que los invitados apreciaran la boda, estaban colocadas junto a pequeñas mesas redondas ubicadas en las orillas del salón dejando, el centro vacío para el baile.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se habían tomado una de las mesas que se encontraban más aisladas cerca de la entrada del salón. Los platos con la cena fueron apareciendo frente a cada uno de los invitados y en silencio nuestros amigos comenzaron a comer, hasta que llegaron los gemelos que se sentaron en las sillas que quedaban vacías.

-¡Felicidades viejo, ahora es oficial!- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Harry sonrojándose y atragantándose con la bebida.

-¡Que pronto serás oficialmente de nuestra familia cuñado!- termino George. Harry vio a Ginny y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Quieren dejar de molestar?- dijo una Ginny seria.

-Bueno, déjanos contarte cuñado. Que tienes a una chica con una gran personalidad…- dijo Fred

-…y Carácter – termino George. Ginny sacó su varita amenazante.

-si no se callan en este momento, haré que por su cara aparezcan cientos de alas de murciélago ¿y no les gustaría verse mal frente a esas chicas verdad?- les dijo en tono amenazante señalando con su rostro a las primas de Fleur.

-Ya, ya, tranquila hermanita, nos callamos- dijo Fred. Los gemelos se levantaron de la mesa y se sentaron junto a su otro hermano en otra de las mesas que estaba cerca.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba, sabían lo difícil que sería partir. No sabían cuando volverían a gozar las bromas de los gemelos, la fortaleza de Charlie, la paciencia de Bill y Remus, las caras graciosas de Tonks, el amor y hospitalidad que les brindaban los señores Weasley en la madriguera… decir adiós a Ginny.

Ninguno de los cuatro termino su cena y los platos desaparecieron. El vals de los novios comenzaba, era una canción lenta y muy romántica, todos y cada uno de los invitados miraban a los nuevos esposos deslizarse por el centro del salón, dándose de vez en cuando pequeños besos. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny, quien le correspondió y en silencio observaban la romántica escena.

El vals de los novios termino y comenzó el baile para los asistentes, otra canción romántica sonaba…

-¿Quieres bailar?- Harry se levantó y le tendió su otra mano a Ginny.

-Si- Junto a ellos otras parejas se acercaron al centro del salón para bailar. Se aproximaron, Harry colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de Ginny y con su mano izquierda tomó la mano derecha de ella quien puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de él. No eran necesarias las palabras, sus cuerpos bailaban al compás de la música. Ron y Hermione se unieron minutos después tomando la misma actitud. Los señores Weasley se acercaron a ellos.

-Harry, Gin- El Sr. Weasley hablaba y ellos pararon de bailar y se separaron un poco –Quiero decirte Harry, que me siento muy orgulloso de ti y que me alegro que Ginny este contigo. Sabes que te queremos como uno de nuestros hijos y que no dudes nunca en contar con nosotros para lo que sea-

-Cariño- dijo la Sra. Weasley a Ginny -me siento feliz por ti, por los dos. Y quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que tu padre y yo te dijimos ayer, por querer obligarte a decirnos de quien estabas enamorada ¿nos perdonas?- Ginny abrazó a su madre y el Sr. Weasley abrazó a Harry.

-Muchas Gracias Sr. Weasley por todo lo que han hecho por mí, me han apoyado cuando lo he necesitado y se han convertido en mi familia- Harry continuo y después de Ginny abrazó a la Sra. Weasley –Sra. Weasley. Gracias por su cariño y preocupación, por ser para mí como una madre- la señora Weasley derramó unas cuantas lágrimas sobre el pecho de Harry, ya que él ahora era más alto que ella.

-Ay muchacho, pero que cosas dices. Eres de la familia, siempre lo has sido- y con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Harry y se marcharon. Harry y Ginny continuaron con su baile, ahora ella le había puesto ambos brazos al cuello y él había rodeado con los suyos su cintura.

-Perdóname Gin, te he hecho daño al dejar que todo esto pasara, por hacerte sufrir, por no decirte lo especial que eres para mi…- Harry le hablaba al oído.

-¿Por qué esto me suena a un Adiós?- le dijo Ginny a Harry sin mirarle. Harry se detuvo por un instante y con una mano levantó el rostro de Ginny.

-Ginny yo…-

-Baila por favor, la gente nos ve- y le dio una leve sonrisa, y continuaron bailando.

-¿desde cuando lo sabes?- le dijo Harry en un susurro a su oído

-Creo que desde siempre, solo que ahora es real- y se abrazó con más fuerza a él y le correspondió. – ¿Prométeme que te cuidarás, que vivirás y que volverás junto a mí?-

-Ginny, yo…-

-¿Promételo, por favor?- Ginny miraba a Harry a los ojos y sus ojos luchaban por no derramar ninguna lágrima. Harry suspiro muy despacio y con su cabeza negaba.

-Yo… Gin por favor…-

-No Harry, promételo- ella le miraba con ojos suplicantes. Y el asintió

-Haré todo lo posible- el silencio volvió entre ellos hasta que Harry recordó algo importante.

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar con Dean-

-No es necesario, esta mañana le he enviado mi respuesta…- Harry contempló con el semblante serio a Ginny y esta continuó -… junto a su anillo. Espero que sea suficiente y que entienda que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona- la música lentamente terminaba… había llegado la hora… lentamente buscó con su mirada a Ron y Hermione que bailaban cerca de ellos. Sus miradas se conectaron y no hicieron falta las palabras era el momento de partir.

Los cuatro empezaron a moverse entre las parejas que seguían bailando, buscando la entrada del salón. Cuando se encontraban a medio camino se toparon con Lupin y Tonks.

-Muchas gracias Harry por permitir que seamos tus representantes- dijo Lupin

-Es un honor el poder hacerlo- continuo Tonks.

-Profesor…-

-Dime Remus por favor-

-a mi dime siempre Tonks, tu sabes que no me gusta mi nombre- dijo Tonks, provocando las risas del grupo.

-Gracias, pero el Honor es todo mío, no podía contar con mejores personas que ustedes para que me representaran- dijo Harry agradecido. –Han hecho mucho por mi, gracias por cuidar de la casa de Sirius y pueden quedarse aquí. Pueden vivir aquí. Tómenlo como mi regalo de bodas adelantado. Siempre y cuando permitan que sea el cuartel de la orden-

-¡Harry ¿pero que dices?!- le dijo Lupin

-¿Se te ha subido la cerveza?- dijo Tonks -¿Déjame verte?- y ella escudriño con sus ojos el rostro de Harry. –Pues parece sobrio Remus- Harry les sonrió

-Lo digo en serio, yo no quiero esta casa, y no la necesito- dijo Harry

-¿pero Harry?, es tu ultimo año en Hogwarts, necesitas está casa, es tu casa- dijo Remus

-No. Es suya- dijo Harry sonriente y abrazó a Remus y a Tonks al mismo tiempo –Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós Remus, Tonks- y se despego de ellos quienes mostraban desconcierto con la actitud de Harry y este con una gran sonrisa continuó su camino hacia la puerta del salón de la mano de Ginny.

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a las gradas que daban hacia su habitación, entraron en el y con un movimiento de varita se cambiaron de ropa, sacaron sus bolsos de debajo de sus camas. Hermione sacó dos pergaminos de su bolso y le entregó uno de ellos a Harry, quien se acercó nuevamente a Ginny.

-Ginny, quisiera me hicieras un favor ¿Podrías cuidar de Hedwig?- dijo Harry –Llévatela a Hogwarts, podrías utilizarla. Ah otra cosa…-

-entonces son dos favores Sr. Potter- dijo Ginny sonriendo con sus ojos llorosos

-si- dijo Harry con tristeza y le entrego el pergamino -¿Podrías entregarle esto a tu familia y a los miembros de la orden más cercanos?- Ginny tomó el pergamino con sus manos temblorosas y sus lagrimas luchaban por salir. Y ella solo pudo asentir.

-Ginny, ¿podrías hacerme otro favor a mi?- dijo Hermione acercándose también a su amiga. -¿Puedes enviarles este pergamino a mis padres?, no quiero que se preocupen por mí, ellos piensan que volveré a Hogwarts- Ginny vio a su amiga y no pudo contener más las lágrimas y asintió. Hermione la abrazó –Gracias, adiós amiga, cuídate mucho, estudia y esfuérzate este año. Seguro te eligen prefecta…- y Hermione tampoco pudo más y lloró junto a Ginny.

Luego llegó el turno de Ron, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. –Cuídate mucho, dile a mamá y a papá que los quiero mucho. También a los cabeza huecas de nuestros hermanos- Ginny sonreía entre el llanto.

-Cuídate Ron, te quiero hermano- Ginny le dio un beso a Ron en su mejilla y se separó de él, y mirando a los tres les dijo –Recuerden que los espero para mi boda, así que necesito a mis padrinos…- y le dirigió una mirada picara a Hermione y Ron, aunque con las lágrimas en su rostro no era fácil de apreciar. –…Y por su puesto al novio- y miró a Harry con mucha más tristeza y lloró con más fuerza. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla y la beso. Habían pasado tanto tiempo esperando ese beso, como la primera vez. Harry tampoco pudo contenerse más y lloró junto a su novia. Harry tomó entre sus manos el rostro de ella y se separó unos centímetros para poder hablar.

-Te amo Gin-

-Yo también te amo Harry- y volvieron a besarse, se abrazaron y Harry intentó calmarla. –Espero que McGonagall te elija como la nueva capitana del equipo. Eres la mejor- y le dio un beso en su frente.

-el Quiditch no será lo mismo sin ti, sin ustedes- le dijo a Harry y dando otra mirada a Ron. –Ah, otra cosa…- dijo Ginny intentando sonreír –Cuidado con las otras chicas que te encuentres en tu viaje- lo sentenciaba en broma con su dedo índice. Harry sonrió ante la valentía de Ginny que aun intentaba reírse en medio de su tristeza.

-Descuida, si aparece una… le contaré lo hermosa que es la mujer que me está esperando- le dijo con una sonrisa Harry. – Cuidado tú también con esos chicos que te perseguirán como moscas…- reino por un momento el silencio entre ellos -Es hora de irnos. Tenemos que aprovechar este momento para salir- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione, Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se cubrieron los tres.

-¡se les ven sus pies!- dijo Ginny

-Creo que hemos crecido mucho más que la última vez- dijo Ron

-Saldré con ustedes y trataré de despejarles el camino hasta la entrada- dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Ginny se asomó por la puerta para indicarles que podían salir, caminó frente a ellos rezando por no encontrarse con nadie y que no tuvieran problemas para Salir. La suerte estaba con ellos, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y todos bailaban y unos cuantos se encontraban sentados en las mesas. Llegaron hasta la entrada donde no había nadie, antes de que Ginny abriera la puerta de la casa pidió un ultimo favor.

-¿Hermione, puedes hacer algo por mí?-

-¿que? Si claro- le respondió

-¿Puedes hacer en el anillo de Harry y el mío el hechizo que utilizaste para las monedas del ED- Ginny miraba hacia donde la voz de su amiga se oía.

-Que buena idea, es una manera de mantenernos comunicados- dijo Ron

-Me parece bien. Pero Ginny tienes que procurar que nadie lo sepa, por favor- dijo Harry

-Claro, solo será entre nosotros. No soportaría no tener noticias de ti- dijo Ginny e introdujo su mano entre la capa de invisibilidad para que Hermione hiciera el hechizo en su anillo. El anillo se puso caliente pero rápidamente volvió a la temperatura normal. Ginny acercó su varita a su anillo y le dio un toque, Harry sintió el calor de su anillo y sobre el aparecieron las palabras "_te amo_", Harry sacó su varita e hizo lo mismo y en el anillo de Ginny se cambio de temperatura formando las palabras "_Yo también te amo_".

Ginny sonrío –Gracias Hermione- y les abrió la puerta, Ginny observó como sus pies desaparecían a través de la puerta y cuando los zapatos de Ron salieron la puerta se cerró. Ginny se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia la calle y observó en la oscuridad como los tres pares de pies se detenían a un costado oscuro de la casa.

-Harry, ¿Cómo llegamos al Valle de Godric? Nunca lo hemos visto- dijo Hermione

-He trabajado en ello Hermione y he visualizado mi habitación en la casa, así que espero que lleguemos ahí-

-Bueno, eso espero yo también- dijo Ron –No me agradaría aparecer sobre unos ancianitos como a Charlie- y le dio una risa nerviosa a su amigo.

-tómense de mis brazos y nos vamos- Harry dio una ultima mirada a la casa que empezaba a desaparecer y vio el rostro de Ginny en el vidrio "_espero verte pronto_" pensó y con un giro desaparecieron.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. El extraño del Valle de Godric**

Ginny observo como los tres pares de pies desaparecían, se quedo contemplando por un momento el solitario lugar antes de volver al salón, lentamente comenzó a caminar y se encontró frente a la pintura en donde debería encontrarse la madre de Sirius, sonrió al ver lo que los gemelos habían hecho en ella, el cuadro estaba cubierto de papel tapiz mágico en todo el cuerpo de ella dejando un pequeño marco en el que asomaba solo su cabeza. Una especie de parche le cubría la boca y a la vez le habían dibujado una horrorosa sonrisa. Por los ojos de la vieja se notaba que desearía decir mil y un insultos, pero que el encantamiento en el parche de los gemelos lo impedían.

-Son unos genios- dijo para si. Continuó su lenta marcha hacia las gradas que llevaban a las habitaciones, pensó que era mejor no volver más a la fiesta. Cuando se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, el llamado de su madre le hizo detenerse. Estaba junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-Ginny ¿Dónde está Harry?, la profesora quiere hablar con él- Ginny suspiró y creyó oportuno en ese momento entregar su encomienda.

-Mamá ¿Puedes buscar a mi padre y hermanos? Y profesora ¿podría llamar a los miembros más cercanos de la Orden? Hay algo que debo entregarles-

-¿Qué?- dijeron las dos

-¿Es por Harry?- dijo la Sra. Weasley, Ginny asintió y continuo.

-nos vemos en cinco minutos en el estudio- y se fue hacia la habitación de los chicos a recoger el pergamino que Harry le había entregado. Entró y tomó la encomienda que había dejado sobre la cama y guardó el de Hermione entre sus cosas, lentamente bajó las gradas y se dirigió al estudio. Encontró a los gemelos, sus padres, Bill y Charlie. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody y la profesora McGonagall. Su padre se adelantó hacia ella…

-Ginny ¿has visto a Ron? - Ginny asintió

-Está con Harry y Hermione- y le entrego el pergamino que Harry le había dado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el Sr. Weasley, comenzó a desenrollar y a leer el pergamino.

-¿Dónde están?- continuó la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Se han ido!- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Remus acercándose al Sr. Weasley; la Sra. Weasley y la profesora McGonagall también se acercaron.

-¡¿Eso no es posible?!- dijo Charlie

-¿Qué dice la carta papá?- dijo Bill, el sr. Weasley se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Se que esta no es la mejor manera, pero si la única que teníamos para pedirles perdón. Discúlpennos con Bill y Fleur por arruinar su fiesta. No queremos preocuparlos, debemos hacer algo que lamentamos no poder decirles. Le hice una promesa al profesor Dumbledore y continuaremos con su trabajo que desde el principio estaba destinada a mí. Ron y Hermione no quisieron dejarme solo y les agradezco su apoyo incondicional al acompañarme._

_Les pedimos que no nos busquen, no permitan que mucha gente se de cuenta de nuestra partida, no queremos levantar muchas sospechas. Confíen en nosotros, estaremos bien._

_Sres. Weasley, Gracias por la hospitalidad que por muchos años hemos encontrado en su hogar, Ron dice que son los mejores padres del mundo y comparto sus palabras. Remus, Tonks gracias por sus enseñanzas hemos aprendido mucho de ustedes y de sus experiencias. prof. McGonagall felicidades por ser la nueva directora de Hogwarts y lamentamos no poder asistir este año, espero pueda entendernos. Se que pensaran que si no terminamos el colegio no tendremos nunca un futuro, pero si no detenemos a Voldemort ahora, para nosotros nunca existirá ese futuro._

_Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George Gracias por todos estos días de dicha junto a ustedes. Ginny, discúlpame y espero puedas perdonarme por no decirte antes que te amo. _

_Gracias a todos y perdónenme o mas bien perdónennos por no decir nada más. Esperamos volver lo más pronto posible y encontrarnos nuevamente. _

_Con mucho cariño Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger._

El sr. Weasley termino de leer, todo el grupo había quedado en absoluto silencio, Ginny abrazaba a su madre y lloraba junto a ella.

-Srita. Weasley ¿Usted sabe donde está Harry?- pregunto la prof. McGonagall su rostro mostraba aflicción.

-No-

-¿él no se iría sin decirte nada a ti?- dijo Fred

-Solo nos despedimos y nada más-

-¡Debemos buscarlos inmediatamente!- Habló Tonks recuperándose.

-Si ellos no quieren ser encontrados será muy difícil- dijo Kingsley

-¡Arthur debemos hallarlos, van en busca de... de…, los van a matar!- sollozaba con más fuerza la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Pero donde hacerlo?, ¿Qué demonios tienen esos chicos en la cabeza?- explotó el Sr. Weasley por angustia o enojo que era raro en él.

-Ellos aun no están preparados, son unos niños, ¡Los van a matar!- dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Creo que ellos están preparados desde hace mucho tiempo Molly- habló Remus –Harry, Ron y Hermione han superado difíciles pruebas desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Harry tiene una gran habilidad y valentía para enfrentarse a las artes oscuras; Hermione es la hechicera más inteligente que he conocido y Ron es estratégico, valiente, fiel e incondicional. Nunca conocí mejores chicos, uniendo sus habilidades se convierten en un trío casi invencible-

-¿Estas insinuando que no hay que buscarlos?- dijo Tonks acercándose al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-No, lo que digo es que les demos un poco de tiempo, busquemos la manera de comunicarnos con ellos. Averiguar que es lo que van hacer- dijo Remus

-Los chicos no son tontos, esto lo han planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Harry tiene razón en algo, no podemos levantar sospechas ni decir nada de su partida. Los pondríamos en peligro, los Mortífagos no dejarían de perseguirlos hasta encontrarlos. Hay que buscarlos con cautela- dijo Charlie con los brazos cruzados parado junto a una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Minerva, creo que debemos alertar a los miembros de la orden, debemos buscarlos como una de nuestras misiones. Tenemos que saber que es lo que harán- dijo Tonks

-Si, convocaremos a reunión esta noche. Avísenles a todos. Nos vemos en este mismo lugar a las 3:00 a.m. lamento empañar tu celebración con trabajo Bill- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-No se preocupe profesora, Fleur entenderá-

-Entonces regresemos a la celebración, la gente se dará cuenta que algo anda mal si no nos ven- dijo George. Y con este último comentario cada uno de los asistentes salía del estudio hacia lo que parecía una celebración con un trago amargo.

-¡Auch!, quieres quitar tu pie del mío- dijo Hermione al pelirrojo

-¿Dónde estamos?- hablo Ron

-Creo… que es mi casa- dijo Harry. Quito la capa de invisibilidad que los cubría, revelando una habitación muy oscura, la luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba entre unos vidrios rotos, una espesa capa de polvo en el suelo y en las paredes se reflejaban deformes sombras de los objetos que se encontraban en la habitación.

-_Lumus_- dijeron los tres, varios bichos corrieron a esconderse al percibir la luz de las varitas, algunas sombras desaparecieron convirtiéndolas en los objetos reales, una pequeña cuna rota y gastada por el tiempo de color azul cubierta de polvo, varios trozos de la madera estaban rotos o deshechos por el tiempo, unas mantillas de lana tiradas sobre ella y otras en el suelo. En las paredes el papel tapiz se despegaba y una de las repisas tenía algunos juguetes para bebes, el techo tenia una abertura por la que varias hojas de los árboles se habían colado y se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación, los jóvenes se distribuyeron para observarla mejor.

Harry se fue hacia donde estaba ubicada la cuna, "ahí comenzó todo" pensó, "en este lugar…" tomo una de las mantillas que estaban en el suelo, un escalofrió extraño recorrió su cuerpo, observó la mantilla por largo tiempo, algunos flashes de sus recuerdos volvían a su mente, su madre jugueteaba con él, escondiéndose tras la manta y haciéndole ruidos graciosos… de inmediato puso nuevamente la mantilla en la cuna.

Ron camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación en donde algunos posters infantiles y pequeñas snitchs de papel doradas se encontraban pegadas en las paredes de la habitación.

Hermione caminó hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación quería observar los alrededores, "¿sería la única familia de magos en la zona?, ¿Por qué ningún saqueador había venido a llevarse las cosas?, ¿la casa aun mantendría la protección?" Ella intentó abrir una de las ventanas, pero por el tiempo o por magia no pudo abrirla con su fuerza.

-_Alohomora_- la ventana se abrió de par en par alborotando el polvo que se encontraba en ella. La luz de la luna, que se encontraba frente a la casa, entro con mucha más intensidad con la ventana abierta, sacó su cabeza para observar mejor. Era un lugar enorme, la distancia entre casa y casa debía de ser entre 10 metros, inmensos árboles se encontraban entre ellas, tenia la visión de lo que podría ser el patio trasero por la pequeña glorieta que se encontraba como a tres metros con bancas y una pequeña mesa de piedra al centro. Y después de eso lo que podría ser un pequeño bosque.

-Este lugar es muy grande y bellísimo- hablo por fin, Ron y Harry se acercaron a ella para ver lo que ella admiraba.

-Eso parece- dijo Harry un poco entristecido.

-¿Qué tal si revisamos toda la casa?- sugirió Ron

-Esta bien- dijo Harry y se apartó de la ventana dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto y salió, consideró que no era prudente ver si las luces de la casa funcionaban, caminó por el pasillo con sus amigos tras él, la casa estaba casi intacta, solo estaba descuidada. Había tres habitaciones más, entraron primero a la que tenían enfrente, esa habitación debía pertenecer a sus padres, una cama matrimonial, un enorme closet, un tocador y dos mesas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama con sus lámparas en ellas. Harry sintió curiosidad por el closet y lo abrió, revelando ropa de mujer y hombre entre túnicas y ropa muggle, varios pares de zapatos y unas cuantas corbatas. Hermione se fue al tocador que tenía un enorme espejo redondo y sobre ella algunos joyeros.

-Harry, si todavía tienes duda de que esta es tu casa, deberías de ver esto- Harry se acercó a su amiga que le daba una fotografía en un marco plateado. En ella se encontraban los padres de Harry sosteniendo a un bebe, la foto se movía, como todas las del mundo mágico, lo cargaba la madre; en otro momento James cargaba al bebe jugueteando con él. Harry sonrió al ver la escena. Ron se había quedado cerca de la ventana.

-¿Quién es ese?- Harry y Hermione se acercaron hacia donde su amigo miraba.

-¡Rápido apaguen la luz!- dijo Harry, una sombra encapuchada rondaba cerca de la casa. -_Nox_- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y en la oscuridad siguieron con la vista a la sombra que se dirigía a un costado de la casa. Los tres salieron de la habitación y se fueron al extremo del pasillo en el que se encontraba una ventana y desde ahí tendrían mejor visión del desconocido, este dio una ligera mirada a la casa y continúo.

-¿Tal vez solo es un vagabundo?- dijo Ron

-No lo creo, pudo ver la casa, eso significa que sabe de su existencia. Llevo un rato preguntándome si tu casa aun mantiene los hechizos que la protegían. Y creo que si, sino ya la habrían saqueado- decía reflexivamente Hermione –Tu casa está intacta, excepto tu habitación claro, pero por lo demás está bien.-

-sigámoslo, veamos a donde se dirige- dijo Harry.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras con cautela y prisa hasta llegar al recibidor, se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, Harry percibió un aire extraño que le causo un poco de escalofríos, el mismo que sintió en su cuarto. Cuando se disponía a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, de la nada se fueron materializando unas llaves que se encontraban puestas.

-Bueno, esta claro. Tú eres el dueño de la casa- dijo Ron. Harry tomo las llaves y las observó por un momento, se las metió al bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Una brisa calida les golpeo la cara al salir, al terminar de bajar las gradas y al alejarse un poco de la casa, observaron que al igual que la de Grimauld Place desaparecía.

-¿Crees que la podamos encontrar de nuevo?- dijo Hermione

-Creo que si, tengo la llave-

-Lo sabremos cuando volvamos, ¿Qué se hizo ese tipo?- dijo Ron

-No lo se, se fue por ahí- dijo Harry señalando hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa.

-¿Crees que es seguro que lo sigamos?- dijo temerosa Hermione -¿Y si es un mortifago?-

-Pronto lo sabremos- y caminaron directo al pequeño bosque, estaba tan oscuro que no les dejaba ver por donde iban, -_Lumus_- y sus varitas volvieron a proyectar luz, a simple vista el bosque parecía pequeño, pero al seguirse internando pudieron comprobar que no era así.

-Creo que lo perdimos- dijo Ron

-Si nos separamos, talvez lo encontraremos más rápido- sugirió Harry

-¿Qué?- Hermione vio a su amigo –No conocemos el lugar Harry, podríamos perdernos-

-Quédate con Ron, y vayan por ahí- y señalo hacia la izquierda –Yo seguiré por aquí, si lo encuentran envíen su patronus a avisarme- se separaron y Harry comenzó a caminar muy despacio, pendiente de cualquier ruido extraño. Solo se escuchaban grillos, el ulular de unas lechuzas, se interno más, los árboles empezaban a espaciarse, dejando pasar los rayos de luna, siguió caminando y pronto algo se movió delante de él, se escondió tras un árbol observando en la dirección donde había visto algo; era el extraño, caminaba lentamente entre los árboles caminaba con la cabeza gacha, Harry se imaginó que conocía muy bien el camino para evitar golpearse con los árboles, lo siguió a cierta distancia.

Por fin, el bosque terminaba frente a un gran portón de hierro pintado de blanco, Harry observaba de lejos al extraño que miraba a ambos lados del camino, vio un leve resplandor y el portón se abrió, este entro y cerro nuevamente, Harry esperó que se alejara un poco para acercarse, pensó que ya era momento de avisarle a sus amigos que había encontrado al extraño y lanzó su patronus. Espero por unos minutos hasta que Ron y Hermione llegaron.

-¿Lo encontraste?- dijo Ron casi sin aliento cuando se reunieron con Harry.

-si, entro aquí-

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Hermione

-no lo se, déjame ver- Harry con su varita iluminó el letrero que se encontraba en lo alto del portón y unas letras de color plateado decían: "Camposanto de Godric" – ¡Es un cementerio!-

-¿Crees que sea prudente seguirlo?- dijo Hermione con cierto temor

-El es un mago, abrió con magia el portón. Si quieres puedes volver, yo lo seguiré-

-Claro que no, vamos entremos- dijo Hermione un poco apenada

Ron abrió el portón y los tres entraron. Comenzaron a internarse al cementerio, el lugar era grande, oscuro y bastante lúgubre, talvez en el día sería un lugar más agradable, múltiples sombras se proyectaban, algunas eran de ramas de los árboles, otras de las lápidas, eran grandes con hermosas estatuas de ángeles y cruces, algunas simulaban pequeñas capillas. Continuaron internándose en el cementerio con cautela y se alejaron entre ellos para abarcar más terreno en el cementerio.

Harry observaba algunos de los nombres de las lapidas, gente totalmente desconocida para él. Pronto, entre unas lápidas como a unos quince metros, la sombra del extraño se encontraba de pie, Harry le observaba de lejos con atención, la sombra se agacho y colocó unas rosas en la tumba que tenia enfrente. Harry fue acercándose poco a poco, proyectó una luz leve con su varita para poder acercarse al hombre, este al percibir la luz giro su rostro, la capucha le cubría la cara y Harry no podía distinguir quien era, este al verlo…

-¿James?... no… no puede ser-

Harry se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su padre en ese hombre, su voz era grave, parecía asustado o sorprendido, el debería de conocer a su familia…

-discúlpeme señor ¿Cómo me llamó?- se atrevió a hablar Harry, el extraño se puso de pie muy despacio y le dio la espalda.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre- dijo y comenzó a caminar en el lado opuesto al que Harry se encontraba. Ron y Hermione se unieron a él.

-Espere, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿de dónde conoce a mi padre?- dijo Harry caminando más aprisa tras el extraño, con sus amigos detrás, Quien no dejo de caminar.

-Eso no te interesa-

-Claro que me interesa, ¿Conoció también a Lily… Lily Potter?- el extraño se paró por un instante y giró su cabeza para contestarle.

-Si- y continuo su marcha

-Espere, espere por favor-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el hombre se detuvo por un momento y sin dirigirle el rostro

-disculpe pero no puedo decirlo-

-¿No me dirás que buscas como derrotar al señor oscuro?- dijo el extraño. Hermione, Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra al oír las palabras de aquel hombre y se miraban entre ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Eso no importa- dijo el hombre –Pero… si quieres saber como derrotarlo… bastará con que sepas que debes entrenarte muy duro contra las artes oscuras, conócelas sino nunca sabrás enfrentarlas. Hay cosas que ni el mismo Albus Dumbledore pudo enfrentar.

Nos veremos pronto.- y sin decir nada más el extraño desapareció.

-¿Quién demonios era ese?- dijo Ron

-No lo se-

-Harry, ven aquí- Hermione se había detenido frente a las tumbas en las que el extraño se había quedado antes de que Harry le interrumpiera. La que tenía las rosas decía:

"_Lilian Potter 1960-1981"_


	11. Chapter 11

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO TIENE NOMBRE MI DISCULPA, TENGO TODA LA HISTORIA TERMINADA Y HABIA OLVIDADO ACTUALIZAR, PERO LES TRAIGO DOS CAPITULOS PARA PODER COMPENSAR, LES PONGO OTROS DOS LA OTRA SEMANA, GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEW

**11. Secretos**

Harry se agacho lentamente hacia el lugar en el que su amiga le señalaba, jamás pensó que su pequeña aventura de media noche lo llevaría al lugar que quería conocer desde hace años. La tumba de sus padres se encontraba ahí. Las lápidas eran de color blanco y las letras en dorado; Una junto a la otra unidos en vida y en muerte.

Con una de sus manos, ligeramente temblorosa, se acercó hasta tener contacto con una de las lápidas. No sabia que hacer si reír o llorar, si sentirse feliz o triste, ¿qué emoción le embargaba?, nunca los había visto, solo en fotos y como dos espectros, el día en que Lord Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo.

Era muy extraño, ese hombre había dejado unas rosas sobre la tumba de su madre,

-¿Quién sería ese hombre?, - dijo harry

-tal vez eran amigos- se aventuró Ron a contestar.-

-no lo creo. Remus o Sirius me lo hubieran dicho- continuo Harry levantando su varita y haciendo aparecer rosas para colocar en las dos tumbas -auque, pensándolo bien..., solo nos han contado sobre ellos. De los amigos de mi madre no se nada-

-tal vez si era un amigo de tu madre Harry- dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabría él que es lo que hacemos aquí? es extraño- Harry lentamente se fue levantando y observó la hora que era, su reloj le anunciaba que pronto serían las 2 de la mañana.

-es mejor que regresemos y descansemos, mañana averiguaremos más sobre este lugar- sus dos amigos asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse de las tumbas, Harry lanzó una última mirada a estas y salieron del cementerio hacia la casa de sus padres.

-¿viste su rostro harry?- dijo Hermione cuando iban de camino a la casa -Por que así podremos buscar entre algunas fotografías-

-no, Su capa la cubría completamente-

No les fue difícil encontrar la casa, como Harry tenía las llaves esta fue materializándose al encontrarse cerca de ella, Harry se detuvo por un momento a observarla "es bonita" pensó, la casa desde afuera se veía bastante acogedora, tenia dos plantas pintada de blanco y el techo con tejas de color rojo, tenia en la entrada un pequeño porche en el que se encontraba una silla hamaca. El grito de su amigo que le llamaba lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la puerta de la casa esperando que su amigo abriera.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían marchado. Ginny se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana de su casa, observando como los gnomos corrían por su patio jugando con el gato de Hermione, que también se había quedado en su casa, estaba triste después de que ellos partieran, muchos miembros de la orden pasaron horas interrogándola tratando de sacarle información sobre el paradero de Harry, se molestó mucho con ellos ya que no la dejaban en paz, ahora pasaba horas en su habitación tratando de evitarlos y deseaba volver a Hogwarts rápidamente para no seguir soportando sus múltiples preguntas.

Desde esa posición pudo observar como una lechuza blanca se acercaba desde el cielo hacia ella, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio para que entrara y se posó en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

-Hola Hedwig- le dijo a la lechuza y se acercó a ella -¿tuviste buen viaje?- la lechuza ululo suavemente y sus pequeños ojos ambimarinos la miraron con tristeza.

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?- dijo a la lechuza y empezó a acariciarla suavemente –yo también lo extraño mucho, ¿Cómo te fue con los padres de Hermione?, ¿enviaron alguna respuesta?- y dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia una de las patas de la lechuza.

-Bueno, me imagino que ellos tomaron la noticia de su partida con más tranquilidad- por toda respuesta la lechuza ululo y le dio un suave pellizco para llamar la atención de la chica y esta le devolvió la mirada, la lechuza voló nuevamente hacia el marco de la ventana, Ginny se dirigió hacia ella y escucho el sonido de un auto.

-¡Ay no! ¿Están aquí?- la lechuza voló y se poso en su brazo. -¡Gracias Hedwig!- y la puso sobre su jaula en la que le dio algunas de sus chucherias lechuciles favoritas. Y comenzó a salir despacio de su cuarto.

-¡Arthur, Arthur! Ven, los padres de Hermione acaban de llegar- la Señora Weasley le gritaba a su esposo al pie de la escalera, en ese momento los padres de Hermione tocaban la puerta. El bajó rápidamente mientras su esposa la abría.

-¡Buenas Tardes, Sra. Weasley!, lamentamos venir sin avisar, pero necesitamos hablar con ustedes- El padre de Hermione, le extendía una mano a la Sra. Weasley para saludarle y La Sra. Granger hizo lo mismo.

-No es ninguna molestia, pasen, pasen por favor- y les dejó entrar, señalándole la pequeña salita para que se sentaran en un sillón y los Sres. Weasley Hicieron lo mismo ubicándose frente a ellos. -¿Quieren algo de tomar?-

-No, no se preocupe- dijo la Sra. Granger –Lamentamos venir de esta manera, pero esta mañana recibimos una carta de nuestra hija que nos dejo bastante sorprendidos-

-¿una Carta?- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Si- continúo el Sr. Granger –Pensamos que era una broma, pero sabemos que nuestra hija no es así. Yo … perdón nosotros ¿Queremos saber...?- e hizo una pausa, respiro profundamente, vio a su esposa y continuo. -¿Dónde está Hermione?- los Sres. Weasley se miraron mutuamente intercambiando miradas nerviosas, al no obtener una rápida respuesta el rostro del Sr. Granger cambio bruscamente, pasando de la calma al enojo. Los Sres. Weasley se miraron entre ellos pensando su respuesta y finalmente el Sr. Weasley decidió contestar.

-No lo sabemos-

-¡¿Cómo que no saben donde está nuestra hija?!- explotó el Sr. Granger -¡Este verano, como todos los anteriores, le he dejado venir a su casa, depositando toda nuestra confianza en ustedes... –El Sr. Granger se había puesto de pie y apuntaba con uno de sus dedos a los Sres. Weasley-... Y ahora me dicen que no saben dónde está!-

-¡Cálmate cariño!- dijo la Sra. Granger poniéndose de pie junto a su esposo y trataba de tranquilizarlo -¡Siéntate por favor, debe haber una explicación para esto! ¿Verdad?- los Sres. Granger se sentaron nuevamente esperando respuestas y no se moverían de esa casa hasta encontrarlas. -discúlpenos- continúo la Sra. Granger – pero usted entenderá que no esperábamos una carta como esta…- y saco un pergamino de su gabardina, su mano temblaba ligeramente y la carta se sacudía en ella –… nos pide disculpas por habernos defraudado, que no terminará el colegio, que se va de viaje y que no sabe cuando volverá. Imagine nuestra angustia –La sra. Granger no pudo más y empezó a llorar, su esposo la abrazo en ese instante para tranquilizarla-

-Créame que la entiendo…- la Sra. Weasley se acerco y se sentó junto a ella, su rostro también se mostraba afectado por las palabras de la Sra. Granger y también lloraba -…se como se siente, por que mi hijo Ron también se fue, ellos iban acompañando a Harry y no sabemos nada de ellos desde hace tres días- las dos mujeres se abrazaron, acompañándose en su dolor, el Sr. Weasley y Granger se pusieron en pie para continuar hablando.

-Casi la mitad de la Orden del Fénix está en busca de ellos, no podemos alertar al mundo mágico de su desaparición por que los pondríamos en un gran riesgo-

-¿Orden del Fénix?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Por qué estarían en peligro? Si anunciamos que ellos han desaparecido la gente estará más pendiente y al verlos podrían avisarnos y asi…-

-¡Eso sería dárselos al enemigo en bandeja de plata!-

-¿Enemigo dice?, ¿Cuál enemigo?-

-disculpe Sr. Granger pero… tengo la impresión de…-El Sr. Weasley frunció el seño y con el rostro bastante serio continuo-¿Hermione no les ha contado nada de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo mágico desde hace 3 años?-

-Pues… ella no… bueno es que… siempre nos habla sobre el colegio, sus clases, sus proyectos cuando salga del colegio, sus amigos, sobre sus labores como prefecta…-

-Lamento interrumpir pero… ¿Qué nos ha ocultado mi hija?- la Sra. Granger se puso de pie junto a su esposo y con sus ojos hinchados de llorar y su voz entrecortada interrogaba al sr. Weasley, esté frunció más su frente, la sra. Weasley se puso a su lado, ahora comprendían, Hermione nunca les había contado a sus padres sobre los peligros y aventuras en que se habían visto envueltos junto a Harry desde su primer año en Hogwarts, ellos siempre se habían preguntado ¿Por qué los padres de Hermione nunca le pusieron reproches para que volviera al colegio, ni se miraban preocupados por su seguridad?

-Molly, creo que necesitaremos algo para beber. Por favor tomen asiento por que lo que voy a contarles es una historia bastante larga- La señora Weasley se sentó junto a su esposo y con un movimiento de su varita cuatro tazas de té aparecieron una frente a cada una de los presentes. –Creo que será mejor que comencemos esta historia desde hace 16 años…-

El Sr. Weasley pacientemente comenzó a relatarles a los Sres. Granger los tiempos en los que Lord Voldemort se encontraba en su apogeo, a estos se les complicaba un poco entender como no podían mencionar el nombre de un mago, el Sr. Weasley lo tuvo que escribir en un pedazo de pergamino para que ellos supieran el nombre. Después de describirles la caída de Voldemort, comenzó a relatar el primer año de colegio de sus hijos en el que ayudaron a Harry a llegar a La Piedra Filosofal y el primer encuentro de este con su Némesis, luego paso a su segundo año en el que comentaron como algunos alumnos del colegio fueron atacados por un monstruo que existía en el colegio y en el que su hija fue una de las victimas, cosa que impresionó mucho a los Sres. Granger causando que la Sra. Granger comenzara a llorar de nuevo; luego dieron paso al tercer año en el que fueron atacados por los dementores y como esa noche había escapado un traidor y asesino amigo de los padres de Harry. El cuarto año en el que describieron como Harry había sido secuestrado y fue testigo del retorno de Lord Voldemort y como Dumbledore reunió a La Orden del Fénix; como sus hijos en quinto año habían formado un grupo clandestino, ideado por Hermione, para aprender a defenderse y poner resistencia al ministerio de magia, la lucha que valientemente enfrentaron junto a Harry contra Mortífagos en el departamento de misterios y como en su sexto curso nuevamente tuvieron que enfrentarse a los Mortífagos en el colegio, salvándose por un pelito de morir, pero en el que el director del colegio fue asesinado a manos de uno de los maestros.

Los Sres. Granger no podían creerlo, su hija no les había contado absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mundo, la sra. Granger lloró con mucha más desesperación al oír esos relatos.

-No puedo creerlo, Robert… nuestra hija ha sufrido tanto… ¿Por qué no confiaba en nosotros? Estuvo sola, no pudimos apoyarla en ninguno de esos momentos ¿Qué pudimos haber hecho para que no nos contara nada?- y se derrumbó en los brazos de su esposo, en el que su rostro se miraba que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no derramar ninguna lagrima para apoyar a su esposa, pero las palabras de ella rompieron su fortaleza y lloró junto a ella. Los sres. Weasley no sabían que hacer, pero…

-Ustedes no hicieron nada mal- Ginny había entrado en la sala, su rostro marcaba tristeza pero mostraba una sonrisa dulce para reconfortar a quien lo necesitará, sus padres la miraron acercarse poco a poco a los Sres. Granger hasta ponerse frente a ellos –Hermione no quería preocuparlos, ella los ama mucho, ustedes siempre fueron su fuerza para seguir adelante, para no rendirse, ella mira en ustedes su ejemplo a seguir para luchar por su felicidad. Ella tenia miedo de preocuparlos, no quería que pasaran desasosiegos, temía por su seguridad, no quería alarmarlos y sabia que si ella no se encontraba en casa la magia no se detectaría y podría evitar que algún mortífago intentara atacarles, no quería ponerlos en peligro- los Sres. Granger miraban y oían con atención las palabras de Ginny.

-Ginny, ¿Sabes dónde están?- la sra. Granger se había acercado a Ginny y la tomaba por los brazos, le hablaba en tono suplicante, esperando una respuesta sobre el paradero de su hija. Ginny cerró lentamente sus ojos y negó con su cabeza.

-No Sra. Granger, no se donde están. Pero si de algo estoy segura es de que están bien. Sabe, ella es la mejor hechicera de su curso y sin presumir creo que del colegio. Está junto a Harry y mi hermano, juntos se protegerán ya verá que pronto regresaran. No se angustie por favor- y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la Sra. Granger, Ginny tenia tanta seguridad en los jóvenes que habían partido, que sus palabras llenaron de fortaleza el afligido corazón de los padres de Hermione, su hija iba a volver, si la amiga de su hija era capaz de creer ella también lo haría, seria fuerte para poder esperar a su hija en el momento que retornara, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como la heroína y principalmente como la mujer en que se había convertido y que ellos al pasar de los años no se habían dado cuenta.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Entre la cocina y entrenamientos**

Desde que ellos llegaron a esa casa, parecía mucho más viva, el techo ya había sido reparado y entre los tres la habían aseado para hacerla más habitable, entre su trabajo de limpieza Ron dio con la biblioteca de los Potter en el que Hermione se había quedado embelezada observando los múltiples libros de defensa y libros para contrastar magia oscura. – ¡Creo que tus padres fueron aurores Harry!- había dicho la chica cuando tomo uno de los libros entre sus manos y leía con atención _"Hechizos de defensa en casos aterradores" _y realizaba con su mano los movimientos de varita requeridos para efectuarlos.

Tenían toda la semana trabajando arduamente en aprender hechizos de defensa contra artes oscuras. Hermione había realizado un horario de estudio y practica en los que ya llevaban casi una semana. Estaban convencidos que debían protegerse de la mejor manera ante los posibles peligros que encontrarían en la búsqueda de los Horcrux que hacían falta. Los chicos en esos días además de los ejercicios de defensa tuvieron que valerse con labores hogareñas entre ellas la cocina. Esa noche habían decidido descansar y comer en el patio de la casa.

-¡Ron! Come con calma hay suficiente comida para los tres- Hermione reprendía a su amigo por la manera en la que se abalanzó sobre los platos de comida.

-Ez que… -y trago- Uno nunca sabe cuando será la ultima vez que pueda darse este banquete Hermione- dijo este llevándose una pierna de pollo a la boca y devorándola en segundos.

-por lo menos sabemos que de hambre no moriremos, excepto que te toque cocinar a ti Ron- hablo Harry provocando la risas de sus amigos.

-Si, la verdad que estas cosas hogareñas… -hizo una mueca de anhelo- nunca se me han dado bien- decía Ron entre risas

-Creo que tú nunca has tocado la cocina Ron- dijo Hermione

-Pues yo creo que a Ron se le quema hasta el agua- dijo Harry y continuaban riéndose de las artes culinarias de Ron

-Vamos, Harry tampoco, por lo menos se hacer te-

-¿por lo menos?- dijo Harry -¿y que más sabes hacer?-

-Pues… déjame ver- Ron dejó de comer y comenzó a contar en silencio con los dedos viendo hacia el cielo -¡Huevos!-

-¡Ron! No seas mal educado- dijo Hermione en tono molesto.

-No, no, no, no. Puedo hacer huevos duros, huevos revueltos, huevos rancheros, huevos tibios…- continuaba Ron

-Con Ron como cocinero nos saldrán plumas en dos días- dijo Harry y continuaron entre risas.

–Oye Harry, hablando una cosa por otra. Lamento quitarles el gusto de hacerme pedazos, pero… me preguntaba ¿practicaremos hechizos de magia oscura?- preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido y con signos de preocupación a su amigo.

-Pues… -Harry frunciendo el ceño también y colocándose una mano a la barbilla pensaba en la manera de poder responderle a su amigo- … aunque no nos agrade Ron, nos enfrentamos a ese tipo de magia y seguro que en nuestro camino nos encontraremos con obstáculos de ese tipo, debemos conocerla y saber como contrarrestarlas. Me siento muy satisfecho de la manera en la que toda esta semana hemos practicado y con la rapidez en la que hemos avanzado, pero aun no es suficiente-

-Creo que nos enfrentamos a un pequeño problemita- argumentaba Hermione -Los libros que tienes en la biblioteca Harry, hablan de contrahechizos, maleficios, repeler algunos ataques, pero obviamente tus padres no tienen libros de Magia Oscura, ¿Cómo vamos a pelear contra algo que no conocemos?, por lo que nos contaste de tu experiencia en la cueva, Voldemort no utiliza cualquier hechizo para proteger sus Horcrux-

-Ya había pensado en eso- Harry había dejado de comer y la preocupación era evidente en su rostro –Bueno de alguna manera tendremos que intentarlo-

-No basta solo con intentarlo, Sr. Potter- dijo una voz que salía desde la sombra de uno de los árboles que se encontraban más cercanos al patio trasero de la casa. La sombra del hombre poco a poco se hizo visible a medida que se acercaba a ellos, Harry había sacado su varita –Es rápido Sr. Potter pero no lo suficiente- la varita de Harry había salido disparada a un lado del patio cuando esté le apuntó cuando le sorprendió el extraño. Hermione y Ron sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron al extraño. Con otro movimiento de varita convocó a la varita de Harry que voló rápidamente hasta sus manos. –no los atacaré a menos que sean demasiado tontos para intentarlo-

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Harry que se sentía indefenso, el extraño jugaba con su varita.

-Le dije que volveríamos a vernos- el hombre poco a poco se acercó a ellos y le lanzó a Harry su varita –Ustedes necesitan no solo intentar practicar la magia oscura, sino que necesita conocerla, estudiarla y tener el máximo cuidado en no caer en la tentación que ella presenta. Hay una línea muy delgada entre practicar para la defensa y practicar por el placer de hacer daño- el hombre se acercó a ellos manteniendo distancia, la capucha de su capa no dejaba ver nuevamente su rostro. –Yo puedo enseñarle a combatir contra esa magia, siempre y cuando en verdad lo necesite claro, por que si no, será mejor que me marche- y el hombre dio la media vuelta.

-¡Espere!, ¡Espere un momento por favor!- Harry se acerco poco a poco al hombre. -¿en verdad puede usted enseñarnos a defendernos de la magia oscura?- los tres jóvenes bajaron sus varitas.

-¡Si!-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haría usted eso?- dijo Harry

-Por que le prometí a alguien que le ayudaría a mantenerlo con vida para que destruya a su enemigo- dijo el hombre secamente.

-¿A quien?, ¿A quien le prometió eso?-

-Eso es mi secreto Sr. Potter- dijo cortante

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es un mortifago?- dijo Hermione - ¿Qué tal si solo está esperando solo una pequeña oportunidad para matar a Harry-

-Por que si me intención fuera asesinarlo, lo hubiera hecho hace unos minutos cuando le desarme ¿no cree?- dijo el hombre, entre su capucha solo se lograba ver un poco de su boca en el que no paso por alto para ellos una pequeña sonrisa –a demás, yo no hubiera podido encontrarlos si mi intención fuera esa. Esta casa fue protegida bajo muchos encantamientos. Y no olvidemos el encantamiento _fidelo _que antes la mantuvo. Me imagino Srita. Granger que sabe como actúa ese encantamiento, no podría haberlos encontrado si la persona que sabia de este lugar no me lo hubieran dicho.

-¿Colagusano, le dijo donde encontrarnos?- Ron había hablado y él junto a sus tres amigos habían elevado las varitas en posición de defensa. El hombre rió con una carcajada estruendosa.

-¿usted cree que esa rata de alcantarilla me dijo donde encontrarlos?- el hombre continuaba riendo.

-¿y quien sino él?- dijo Harry –él era el guardián secreto de mis padres-

-déjeme decirle que no solo él sabia de la existencia de este lugar, así que no crea que es la única verdad- dijo –solo estoy aquí por cumplir mi promesa, pero si ustedes no necesitan mi ayuda estoy liberado de ella-

-está bien- Harry bajó la varita -¿Cuándo comenzamos?-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a creerle así de fácil Harry?- dijo Hermione que mostraba incredibilidad

-no tenemos otra opción Hermione- le dijo a su amiga casi en un susurro –hace un momento decías que no tenemos nada que nos oriente con respecto a la utilización de esa magia, y tanto tu como Ron saben que es importante saber defendernos si queremos salir de esta con vida- luego hablo a los dos –es la única oportunidad que tenemos así que la tomamos o nos condenamos-

-Esta bien Harry, aunque yo también pienso igual que Hermione- Ron hablaba en un susurro al igual que su amigo y vio de reojo al extraño –no confío en ese tipo-

-Muy bien, aceptamos- le dijo Harry -¿Cuándo comenzamos señor…?- Harry miró fijamente al extraño escudriñándolo con la mirada –disculpe, si nos va entrenar por lo menos quisiéramos saber su nombre y ver su rostro-

-Me temo que si delato mi identidad, tanto usted como yo nos encontraríamos en serios aprietos- dijo el hombre acomodándose mas la capa y dejando ver solo su boca –por el momento será mejor que no sepan quien soy, pero pueden llamarme Señor Rúveses –

-Muy bien señor Rúveses, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- dijo Harry

-mañana a las 7 p.m. vendré por ustedes-

-¿Qué vendrá por nosotros?, ¿A dónde iremos?- dijo Ron

-Este no es el lugar adecuado para practicar. Iremos a un lugar mucho más amplio.- dijo el Señor Rúveses y dio media vuelta –siete en punto y no me hagan esperar, el tiempo apremia y es importante prepararlos lo más pronto posible- y desapareció.

-Ay, no se Harry, esto me huele muy mal- dijo Hermione preocupada -¿y si es una trampa?-

Harry dio un largo suspiro y continuo –no tenemos opción, hay que arriesgarnos- y miró a su amiga que parecía muy indecisa –pero si quieren mejor no vayan, iré con él y veré si es verdad o es un engaño-

-¿Estás loco?- dijo Ron –no te dejaremos solo. Yo voy contigo- y miró a Hermione –si quieres no vayas Hermione y si no regresamos tu alertarás a los demás-

-¡No!- dijo esta con indignación mirando fijamente a Ron -¡No vine hasta aquí para quedarme esperando, si tu vas con Harry, también voy yo…!- y se ruborizó un poco – ¡…digo voy con ustedes!-

-Bueno, está decidido entonces- Harry hablaba para sacar del aprieto a su amiga –mañana nos vamos con él a entrenar, será mejor que descansemos hoy por que no sabemos que nos espera después-

-¡Oh no!- Ron se había separado de ellos y estaba junto a la Glorieta en la que se encontraban cenando.

-¿Qué pasa?- se apresuraron sus dos amigos al acercarse a Ron

-El puré de papas se llenó de insectos ¡Mira!- y señaló indignado el plato del puré.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. El Contrahechizo**

Ya había oscurecido el reloj marcaba las 6:50 p.m. Harry bajaba rápidamente las escaleras cargando un bolsón en la espalda, se lo quito y lo puso en uno de los sillones en la entrada de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar cualquier alimento que en su ausencia pudiera arruinarse, observó si habían quedado sobras , pero era lógico que con Ron en la casa casi nunca sobraba comida, mientras este con grandes sabanas cubría los muebles y Hermione empezó a asegurar cada una de las ventanas y las puertas.

-Bien, ya casi es hora ¿Todo quedo asegurado?- dijo Harry al reunirse con sus amigos en la entrada de la casa.

-Si, Ron tapo los muebles y yo asegure puertas y ventanas-

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ron –Ya son las siete y él dijo que a esa hora ya estuviéramos listos- todos salieron y Harry al ultimo, dio una mirada a su casa y con un movimiento de varita apagó todas las luces y cerro con llave la puerta. Al bajar las gradas y alejarse de la casa, esta empezó a desvanecerse frente a ellos. Los tres miraron con nostalgia como esta desaparecía pensando que talvez no volverían a verla, esa casa les había ofrecido el refugio que necesitaban mientras terminaban de afinar sus planes.

-Llegan tarde- dijo una voz tras de ellos sobresaltándolos y sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos – ¿nos vamos?- los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Hermione

-A un lugar seguro, será mejor que hagamos una aparición en conjunto, no conocen el lugar- el Sr. Rúveses sacó de su capa una lata de refresco y susurro -_portus_- se acercó a los jóvenes con el traslador y estiró la mano en la que tenia la lata -¿Cuándo quieran?- les dijo, para esperar que ellos tocaran el traslador, Harry decidido se acercó rápidamente seguido de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo tocaron la lata.

Al instante sintieron como un gancho los levantaba desde la altura del ombligo y los halaba, rápidamente tocaron tierra firme y la lata cayó al suelo. Llegaron a una zona boscosa, se encontraban rodeados de árboles, los rayos de luna penetraban entre las hojas, el ulular de las lechuzas le daban un ambiente tétrico al lugar, lograron distinguir entre los ruidos de insectos y animales de la noche el golpeteo de olas contra las piedras.

-¿Estamos en la costa Sr. Rúveses?- preguntó Hermione

-no específicamente, síganme, aun no llegamos- caminaron entre los árboles por 10 minutos más siguiendo al Sr. Rúveses hasta llegar a un claro en el lugar. –es aquí, este es un terreno protegido anti muggles, podemos acampar y establecernos solo por un tiempo-

-¿Por cuanto?- preguntó Harry

-Eso dependerá de ustedes Sr. Potter. Aquí solo trabajaremos hechizos básicos, la verdadera escuela será en la práctica, mientras buscamos los Horcrux del señor tenebroso-

-¿En la practica?, eso quiere decir que…- dijo Hermione

-Eso quiere decir, que estudiaremos y practicaremos al mismo tiempo que vayamos encontrando los Horcrux, carecemos de tiempo Srta. Granger. A demás, será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo continuamente de lugar, si nos establecemos por mucho tiempo en uno solo podrán detectarnos tanto amigos como enemigos así que es mejor que nos mantengamos en movimiento-

**-**Muy bien- dijo Harry – ¿Puede decirnos en donde nos encontramos exactamente?-

-Estamos en La Isla de Wight al sur de Inglaterra, en el canal de la Mancha, por eso escuchan el golpeteo de las olas- dijo este –para comenzar, levantaremos aquí el campamento- los chicos se bajaron las mochilas de las espaldas y sacaron cada uno sus bolsas de dormir encogidas y pequeñas tiendas de campaña que con otro movimiento de varita las armaron y las colocaron una a la par de la otra.

-¿Usted trae tienda?- preguntó Harry

-No, yo no me quedaré con ustedes todo el tiempo, vendré regularmente. En el día ustedes tendrán una tarea a realizar que practicaremos cuando venga- Harry le observaba inquieto, sabía que el Sr. Rúveses les ocultaba algo, pero que podría ser, la idea que Hermione tenía de él, le daba muchas vueltas a la cabeza "¿y si fuera una trampa para entregarlos a Lord Voldemort?"

-Creo Sr. Potter que fui bastante claro con usted al decirle que si mi intención fuera entregarlos o matarlos ya lo habría hecho- Harry se sobresalto, el hombre sabía Legerimancia –tengo entendido que estudió un poco de oclumancia, debería poner en practica lo aprendido, eso podría salvarle la vida-

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?-

-Tengo mis fuentes y no estaría mal que entre ustedes también la practicaran, les ayudaría a comunicarse en una batalla y tener una ventaja ante su adversario, al igual que el uso de los hechizos no verbales- dijo el hombre acercándose a ellos, siempre oculto tras la capa negra, dejando ver entre ella una parte de su rostro en el que se veía claramente su boca. -¿espero que ya puedan hacerlo?-

-Si- dijeron los tres jóvenes

-bien, ese es un avance. Bueno entonces empezaremos con ciertos hechizos de magia oscura antes de ver maldiciones imperdonables que me imagino ya los vieron en clases-

-Si las estudiamos pero no las practicamos- dijo una Hermione asustada por lo que tendrían que aprender a hacer.

-desgraciadamente en esta guerra no tenemos más opción que aprenderlas Srta. Granger y saber sabiamente cuando utilizarlas-

-lo se- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

-¡Cambie esa actitud!- gritó el Sr. Rúveses a Hermione -no puede enfrentarse a su enemigo con la derrota en el rostro, porque entonces ya tiene perdida la batalla Srita Granger- Hermione se sobresaltó y Ron se molestó inmediatamente por la forma en la que él le había hablado.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla de esa manera?- se adelantó Ron

-Esta es una guerra Sr. Weasley, no es un juego. Basta de mimos y delicadezas ¿quieren vivir?- les gritó a los tres poniéndose frente a ellos, los tres aguardaban silencio.

-Si- dijo Harry

-¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó el Sr. Rúveses a Hermione y Ron.

-Cálmate Ron, el tiene razón- le susurro Hermione

-Si- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Entonces luchen por su vida, por que esta será una carrera constante en donde nuestras vidas están en juego y el que no pueda competir de igual a igual se quedará atrás-

El Sr. Rúveses les habó fuerte, pero ellos sabían que era cierto, tenían que enfrentarse a trampas puesta por el mismo Lord Voldemort, pelear ante sus seguidores y ellos no jugaban, sus experiencias de luchas contra ellos les habían dado una idea del tipo de gente a la que se enfrentaban, debían ser fuertes y trabajar duro para poder alcanzar lo que deseaban: la libertad y felicidad que poco a poco se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-traigan unas piedras cada uno, ahora-

Los tres chicos miraron a su alrededor y con el hechizo convocador atrajeron cada uno la piedra que les solicitaban.

-transfórmelas en pequeños animales vertebrados - ordenó, Harry transformó su piedra en rata y los otros dos le imitaron. –Háganlos un poco más grandes-

-_Engorgio_- dijeron los tres y sus ratas crecieron al tamaño de una Quaffle.

-Bien, Sr. Potter me enteré que usted puede realizar el hechizo llamado Sectunsempra ¿verdad?- Harry asintió, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; en el momento recordó ese día en el baño de los chicos cuando en un momento de desesperación luchando contra Malfoy utilizó el hechizo contra él. Las imágenes del chico desangrándose sin poder hacer nada le golpearon la cabeza y si no hubiera sido por Snape, Malfoy hubiera muerto.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- dijo Ron sorprendido

-Eso no importa ahora, Sr. Potter quiero que utilice ese hechizó con su rata- los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como faroles por la petición del hombre y Harry pareció un poco nervioso ante la petición que se le hacia. -¿está sordo? ¡Hágalo Ahora!-

Harry bajó su rata al suelo esta comenzó a correr como sabiendo lo que le ocurriría, Harry levantó su varita y con voz clara y fuerte recitó…

-_Sectunsempra_- La rata inmediatamente cayó al suelo y empezó a chillar de dolor, múltiples heridas como hechas por cuchillos aparecieron en la piel gris de la rata que inmediatamente se fue cubriendo de sangre, Hermione soltó su rata que de inmediato corrió hacia el bosque, el Sr. Rúveses la petrificó al instante e hizo lo mismo con la rata de Ron que también la dejo caer cuando Hermione se abrazó a él para no ver lo que le ocurría a la rata de Harry.

El Sr. Rúveses lentamente se acercó a la rata de Harry y con su varita en la mano se agachó junto a ella y empezó a recitar como una oración de la cual los chicos no podían oír ni entender. Lentamente por donde la varita cruzaba, las heridas se iban cerrando dejando en la piel del roedor múltiples cicatrices donde quedaban las huellas de las heridas. Al terminar, la rata dejó de chillar pero inmóvil, tal vez débil por la cantidad de sangre perdida.

-Bien Sr. Potter- dijo con voz sombría el hombre – ¿sabe usted el contrahechizo?-

-No- dijo Harry todavía impactado por lo que acababa de hacer por segunda vez.

-¿Cómo pudo utilizar un hechizo tan poderoso de magia oscura sin saber el contrahechizo?- preguntó

-Cuando lo utilicé…- dijo Harry suavemente -… no sabía el efecto del hechizo- él estaba conciente que por mucho que odiara a Malfoy no le hubiera gustado que muriera por su culpa y menos de esa forma, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Hermione poco a poco se fue separando de Ron para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Ron se había quedado petrificado por lo que acababa de ver y empezó a reaccionar cuando Hermione se separaba de él, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Eso imagine- el Sr. Rúveses se acercó a los chicos –El contra Hechizo es una oración que debe repetirse constantemente hasta que cada una de las heridas se vaya cerrando, las cicatrices quedan, como puede observar, pero con una poción es posible eliminar las marcas- los chicos asintieron –Bien, la oración es "_Cierra la marca realizada por la daga maligna, elimina el mal y que entre la vida_", obviamente la victima habrá perdido mucha sangre, pero también con otra poción puede remediarse ese problema, lo difícil es hacer que las heridas se cierren-

Los jóvenes empezaron mentalmente a repetir la oración que servía como contrahechizo para el Sectunsempra.

-Es momento que ustedes lo practiquen- dijo, los jóvenes se vieron intimidados por la propuesta –Sr. Potter, su rata necesita reponer la sangre perdida, así que utilizaremos las otras dos para practicar- Harry transformó nuevamente su rata en piedra y se detuvo a observar a sus amigos, en el momento que Ron iba a realizar el hechizo, una mueca de dolor se asomó en el rostro del extraño. Harry se acercó a él para sostenerlo, él se soltó del brazo de Harry.

-Tengo que irme, practiquen el hechizo y contra hechizo, volveré mañana y veremos su avance ¡Está claro!- dijo en una orden, ellos asintieron y desapareció.

-¿Creen que él se encuentra bien?- dijo Hermione

-No lo sé, pero tenía prisa por marcharse- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-no se ustedes... pero no me siento muy cómodo aprendiendo esto- dijo Ron

-yo tampoco Ron, pero si queremos sobrevivir en esta guerra, debemos saber como defendernos de los ataques de nuestros enemigos- dijo Harry

-Ron, recuerda que solo es para saber como defendernos si alguien utiliza esos hechizos contra nosotros. A demás, como decía el Sr. Rúveses "existe una línea delgada entre utilizar estos hechizos por defensa o por placer", así que depende de nosotros- le dijo Hermione

-Descansemos y mañana seguiremos con esto- dijo Harry


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA AMIGAS Y AMIGOS  
QUIERO DISCULPARME CON USTEDES POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, HE ESTADO FUERA DE MI PAIS POR MOTIVOS DE TRABAJO Y ME HA DIFICULTADO UN POCO EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR.  
ESPERO PODER HACERLO PRONTO, EL NUEVO CAPITULO YA ESTA INICIADO Y ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO.  
COMENTARLES QUE QUITARÉ MI OTRO FIC UNO DE NOSOTROS Y ONE MORE TIME YA QUE LO MODIFICARÉ DESDE SU INICIO, YA ESTABA TERMINANDO UNO DE NOSOTROS Y VEO QUE ES PRECISO ELIMINAR ALGUNAS COSITAS Y AGREGAR OTRAS, ASI QUE LO MODIFICARÉ.

ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC, QUE ME ESTOY INCLINANDO POR LLAMARLO "EL TITIRITERO" Y ES SOBRE LOS MERODEADORES. ESTOY SOLO DANDO FORMA A LOS PRIMEROS 6 CAPITULOS Y AMARRANDO BIEN EL FINAL PARA NO PERDERME EN EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ESPERO PRONTO TRAERLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO.

ATT. CELTAPOTTER


	15. Chapter 15

**14. La copa de oro**

"_Buenas noches cariño"_

"_¿Estas bien?"_

"_Solo cansado"_

"_¿Cómo está mi hermano, y Hermione?"_

"_Bien, practicando mucho. ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?"_

"_¿por donde empezar?; la orden del Fénix los está buscando"_

"_ya me lo imaginaba"_

"_Los padres de Hermione estuvieron aquí"_

"_¿Que? Y ¿Qué paso?"_

"_pues se alteraron igual que los míos"_

"_Lo lamento, creo que te ocasionamos muchos problemas"_

"_no te preocupes, todo se calmará cuando vuelva al colegio"_

"_¿Cuándo vuelves?"_

"_Este domingo"_

"_Cuídate mucho"_

"_lo haré, también tu"_

"_si"_

"_¿Harry?"_

"_¿dime?"_

"_Te amo"_

"_yo también te amo Ginny"_

-¿cómo está mi hermana?-

-Bien, dice que la orden nos está buscando-

-era lógico- dijo Hermione

-Tus padres estuvieron en la madriguera-

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione sorprendida – ¿y qué pasó?-

-por lo que dice Ginny; cuando se dieron cuenta que nos habíamos ido se pusieron como tus padres Ron- Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado por lo que Harry dijo.

-Pobre Ginny- dijo Ron –no quisiera estar en sus zapatos en ese momento-

-partimos y no medimos las consecuencias para Ginny- dijo Hermione –La hubiéramos traído con nosotros-

-No- dijo Harry tajantemente –Ella estará más segura en Hogwarts que con nosotros-

-Harry, ¿y si los hijos de los Mortífagos la atacan ahí?- dijo Ron pensativo y un poco asustado.

-espero que no. Creo que la profesora McGonagall los tendrá muy bien vigilados… aunque espero que los hayan sacado del colegio-

-Ella no puede hacer eso Harry, los hijos de los Mortífagos no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen sus padres- dijo Hermione –no niego que sean detestables, pero no han cometido ningún crimen como para condenarlos-

-¡¿Ayudar a Malfoy, y meter a los Mortífagos al colegio, no es un delito Hermione?!- dijo Harry sorprendido por las declaraciones de su amiga.

-Por si no lo recuerdas Harry, ellos ni siquiera sabían que era lo que Malfoy hacia en la sala de los menesteres- contestó Hermione empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Y… ahora los defiendes!- dijo Ron indignado -¡es mi hermana Hermione, está sola en el colegio!- Hermione se puso frente a él y lo miró furiosa.

-¡Tu hermana no es ninguna inútil Ron! Y no está sola, Luna y Neville están con ella-

-¿quieren dejar de gritarse por favor?- Harry se había puesto en medio de ellos –Hermione tiene razón Ron, Ginny es capaz de defenderse, es muy buena con los hechizos de defensa. Confío en ella-

-Terminemos de practicar la maldición Imperio, el Sr. Rúveses aparecerá de un momento a otro- continuo Hermione, se alejó un poco de sus amigos y convirtió una piedra en conejo, dio un suspiro lastimero -_Imperius_- el conejo de Hermione se puso en dos patas y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

Ya tenían una semana en ese lugar, el Sr. Rúveses se aparecía regularmente por las noches para ver el avance de sus aprendices en la práctica de hechizos de magia oscura, en dos días los tres habían dominado el _Sectumsempra_ y el contra hechizo, en la tercera noche, les empezó a enseñar las maldiciones imperdonables y en ese momento estaban practicando la maldición _Imperius._ Harry fue el primero en dominarla, Hermione y Ron lo consiguieron después; aunque su actitud ante las artes oscuras no había cambiado, los tres sabían que era necesario aprenderlas, no conocían los planes de los Mortífagos, no sabían si les llevaban ventaja, debían ser rápidos en encontrar los Horcrux de Lord Voldemort, ya que Snape había regresado a su lado.

Harry no sabía si Dumbledore le había dicho a Snape que buscaba los trozos de alma de Voldemort, si así era, debían darse prisa, por que seguramente él trataría de recuperarlos para evitar que los destruyeran y dejarlo vulnerable.

Los primeros rayos del sol asomaban entre los árboles, el cielo se iba transformando de la oscura noche a los primeros celajes rojos y dorados del día, los pájaros daban sus acostumbrados conciertos al hermano sol que los saludaba al aparecer tras las rocas.

-¡A Levantarse holgazanes!, es hora de partir- el Sr. Rúveses se había aparecido en el bosque y les gritaba a los jóvenes para que salieran de sus tiendas, de la primera salieron Ron y Harry aun en pijama, Hermione salió de la segunda ya vestida. -¿qué esperan ustedes dos para vestirse? ¡Rápido!- Harry y Ron con un movimiento de varita se cambiaron mágicamente mientras Hermione levantaba por medio de magia su tienda y arreglaba su mochila; Ron y Harry imitaron a su amiga. Cuando ya tenían todo listo para partir el Sr. Rúveses les dijo que tocaran un periódico muggle muy gastado, era un traslador.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Ron

-A Egipto-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres jóvenes, Harry fue el primero en salir del asombro.

-¿a detectado un Horcrux ahí Señor?- dijo

-Posiblemente- dijo el Sr. Rúveses – ¡rápido! Debemos llegar ahí antes que termine de salir el sol-

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron al periódico y lo tocaron, nuevamente sintieron las ya conocidas características de viajar en un traslador hasta que tocaron tierra; no era tierra firme, estaban sobre arena. Se encontraban en el desierto, el sol ahí aun no aparecía. A su alrededor pudieron observar que estaban rodeados por las largas extensiones de arena, excepto un risco que se observaba a lo lejos, había viento que les azotaba el cabello.

-Pensé que en el desierto hacia mucho calor- dijo Ron que frotaba sus brazos tratando de calentarse.

-Si lo hace, pero es cuando el sol está en lo más alto. En los desiertos, cuando el sol se oculta, las temperaturas pueden bajar tanto como para matarnos de frío- dijo Hermione mientras conjuraba un suéter para abrigarse.

-Síganme, debemos dirigirnos a ese risco antes de que los primeros rayos del sol aparezcan- dijo el Sr. Rúveses y comenzó a caminar rápidamente seguido de los jóvenes, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color cuando llegaron. Desde lejos, parecía una pequeña roca en el desierto, pero al estar cerca de ella, pudieron comprobar que era un oasis enorme, pero era árido, en él había poca vegetación, solo eran muchos metros de rocas difíciles de escalar, varios pozas de agua, una que otra palmera y reptiles que rondaban la zona –debemos esperar hasta que los rayos del sol toquen la punta-

-¿pero exactamente que es lo que estamos…?- Harry no termino su pregunta, en el instante que el primer rayo de sol toco la punta de la roca más alta, reflejó otro rayo que se dirigió en ángulo recto hacia otra roca que tenían enfrente y de este salió otro rayo de luz que se dirigió a la tercera poza que se encontraba entre el oasis.

-¡Increíble!- Hermione estaba asombrada por el fenómeno natural que se había presentado ante ellos. – ¡Es un mapa!- Los cuatro se acercaron rápidamente a la poza señalada, mientras el rayo todavía tocaba la superficie de la poza observaron que el agua que estaba en ella poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, dejando ver un túnel al fondo de la poza, que según les pareció se dirigía al centro del gran risco.

-¡Rápido, tenemos dos horas antes de que el liquido vuelva aparecer!- dijo el Sr. Rúveses

-Pero si solo es agua- dijo Ron

-¿Crees que El que el que no debe ser nombrado pondría simplemente "agua"?- el Sr. Rúveses tomo una piedra y la lanzó hacia un pequeño charco que había quedado en un lado de la que antes era la poza y enseguida se desvaneció. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron, el Sr. Rúveses se lanzó hacia dentro del túnel y desde ahí les habló -tengan cuidado no vayan a caer sobre ninguno de los charcos- Harry se lanzó y Ron detrás de él, mientras Hermione tomaba impulso para saltar.

-¡Vamos Hermione, no tenemos mucho tiempo!- le gritó Harry desde el fondo.

-ya voy- Hermione cerró los ojos y se lanzó, al caer perdió el equilibrio y caía hacia uno de los pequeños charcos que estaban en el fondo – ¡ay no!- Ron la alcanzó agarrar de un brazo y la haló hacia él abrazándola y presionándola con su cuerpo. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza respirando agitadamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Ron la miró preocupado, ella poco a poco fue separándose de él y sus ojos se conectaron enseguida, sus ojos color castaño le miraban con dulzura y con temor, y temblaba entre sus brazos.

-¡_Lumus!_- la luz que proyectaba la varita de Harry les sacó de la hipnosis en la que se habían conectado sus ojos -¿Vienen?- Harry les miró extrañado y pronto se dio cuenta que acababa de interrumpir algo importante –lo siento, este… si quieren… nos esperan aquí-

-No, nosotros vamos contigo- dijo Ron, Hermione se separó de el rápidamente.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione a Ron y comenzó a caminar tras de Harry quien llevaba una gran sonrisa en los labios. -¿y tu de que te ríes?- le dijo en un susurro cuando lo alcanzó.

-De nada- dijo Harry, Ron se acercó corriendo a ellos y también encendieron sus varitas, a pesar que era de día, los rayos de sol no entraban en la cueva. El Sr. Rúveses se detuvo para ver alrededor levantando su varita, los tres jóvenes le imitaron. Con la luz de los cuatro, la cueva quedo iluminada casi por completo, era un largo pasillo de roca sólida.

-Debemos movernos con cautela, esta quietud no es normal- dijo el Sr. Rúveses, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Harry cuando iban internándose más a la cueva -¿Lo sintió Sr. Potter?- Harry le miró interrogándole con la mirada, ¿el también tendría esos escalofríos? –Son las huellas de la magia, son las primeras experiencias que usted tiene con ella, pero se acostumbrará y luego solo le bastará poner un pie en algún lugar para darse cuenta de los rastros que la magia deja-

-esa sensación de escalofríos… ¿son los rastros de la magia?-

-Si- el Sr. Rúveses se paró repentinamente y estiró uno de sus brazos para evitar que los jóvenes siguieran avanzando, frente a ellos un enorme abismo y después… Nada, solo un enorme muro de piedra.

-¡Que demonios!- dijo Ron, al ver que habían llegado al final del túnel y después del abismo no había nada, más que el abismo y la sólida pared.

-¿Pero donde está el horcrux?, ¿lo pasamos y no nos dimos cuenta?- dijo Harry, viendo nuevamente hacia atrás y alumbrando con su varita.

-No, el horcrux está aquí- dijo el Sr. Rúveses –no se dejen llevar por las apariencias- empezó a observar a su alrededor, luego lanzó un rayo de luz roja al lado izquierdo de la cueva, Harry se encontraba al extremo derecho de todos y al ver un reflejo rojo que se acercaba a su lado, tomó a sus amigos de los brazos y los lanzó al suelo, rozando el rayo rojo parte de cabello de Ron que fue el ultimo al caer. El Sr. Rúveses esquivó el rayo rápidamente y lo hizo desaparecer. -Bien-

-¿Cómo que bien?- dijo Ron indignado levantándose del suelo –su rayo por poco nos mata-

-pero no lo hizo, así que sigamos- dijo el Sr. Rúveses sin siquiera verlos, su vista estaba clavada al frente –no tenemos más opción que seguir de frente, si nos vamos hacia los lados volveremos nuevamente a este punto-

-si me permite sugerir algo Sr. Rúveses…- dijo Hermione tímidamente

-Diga, Srta. Granger-el Sr. Rúveses la observó

-creo que esto es una ilusión-

-¿Y que sugiere?-

-apagar la luz de nuestras varitas-

-Estás loca, podemos tropezar y caer Hermione- dijo Ron

-Confíen en mi, por favor- Harry vio a su amiga y con la seguridad con la que hablaba, el Sr. Rúveses fue el primero en apagar su varita, Harry le imitó y Ron al final lo hizo junto a Hermione –_Neon Lumus_- la luz color morado neón de Hermione iluminó parte de la sala en la que estaban, y dirigió la luz hacia el piso -¡Si!- dijo en voz triunfante, frente a ellos aparecieron como pequeños trozos de piedra de diferentes tamaños y distancias entre uno y otro, al final de este se encontraba una pequeña terraza en la que se encontraba una enorme puerta, un paso en falso y caían al vacío.

-¡Muy bien Hermione!- la felicito Harry

-una decisión muy acertada- dijo el Sr. Rúveses

-Gracias-

-Bien que esperamos- dijo Ron

El Sr. Rúveses imitó el hechizo de Hermione y tomó la delantera, comenzó a saltar de piedra en piedra, seguido por Harry, Ron se disponía a saltar a la primera piedra, pero observó que Hermione no se movía.

-¿no vienes?-

-Le temo a las alturas, no creo poder hacerlo. Yo los espero aquí-

-de ninguna manera, ven, yo te ayudo- Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y le ayudó a saltar una a una cada roca. Cuando Harry llegó a la terraza, miró a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que no tardarían mucho tiempo en bajar sus mascaras y sincerarse para descubrir lo que sentían.

Cuando los cuatro estaban frente a la puerta pudieron observarla detenidamente, era de dos hojas, color verde musgo, no se había deteriorado con el tiempo, estaba intacta como si fuera nueva, decorada con serpientes y piedras de diferentes colores que brillaban al contacto de las luces de neón. Ron se acercó a ella y con la punta de su varita el golpeó. -_Alohomora_- la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Harry, creo que esta puerta se abre, como la de la cámara de los secretos- le dijo Ron sin despegar sus ojos de la puerta, observando cada piedra, le recordaban la forma de los ojos de las serpientes como si cientos de ojos les observaban. Harry no perdió tiempo, ya debía de haber pasado más de una hora desde que se internaron al fondo de la poza y a la cueva.

Harry se acercó a la puerta junto a Ron, al igual que él, observó las serpientes y las piedras que simulaban ojos, el reflejo de la luz le hacia ver que se movían, que le observaban y les invitaba a ordenarles y que ellas cumplirían su deseo _-Ábrete_- las dos hojas de la puerta se abrieron al instante dejando ver una sala iluminada y amplia, al centro de la habitación un pedestal en el que se encontraba la copa con el tejón grabado, Harry la reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo objeto que vio en el pensadero de Dumbledore en el recuerdo de aquella elfina, los cuatro entraron de una sola vez a la sala.

-¿Es eso un horcrux?- preguntó Ron mirando con curiosidad aquella copa solitaria en el pedestal de piedra labrada toscamente. El suelo de aquella sala era blanco, parecía de papel, cuando Harry quiso dar un paso al frente, el sr. Rúveses le detuvo rápidamente agarrándolo fuertemente de su brazo.

-Espera Potter- sacó entre su capa un Knut y lo lanzó hacia en centro de la sala, cuando esta tocó el piso una nube de polvo blanco se elevó.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Hermione, el Sr. Rúveses se agachó e inspeccionó el polvo con la punta de su varita, muy suavemente para que el polvo no se elevara.

-¡Víbora de la muerte!, es un veneno que se extrae de este tipo de serpiente, es mortal- dijo el Sr. Rúveses levantándose lentamente del suelo tratando de no mover nada del polvo.

-Podríamos conjurar cascos burbujas, para no aspirar el veneno- sugirió Hermione

-en este caso creo que es lo más recomendable, pero debemos tener cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, el veneno puede adherirse a nuestra piel y absorberlo, esto nos mataría lentamente – dijo el Sr. Rúveses.

-Será mejor que no vayamos los cuatro, si vamos todos, el veneno puede agitarse más- dijo Harry.

-¡Yo iré!- dijo Ron de inmediato conjurando su casco y colocándolo sobre su cabeza.

-Pero…- dijo Harry.

-Pero nada, yo voy- su rostro serio y con determinación se miraba el doble de grande.

-Bien, vayan los dos, la Srta. Granger y yo los esperaremos aquí para cubrirles por cualquier dificultad- dijo el sr. Rúveses conjuro un casco burbuja para él: Harry y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Harry y Ron comenzaron a internarse en el salón despacio tratando de no elevar el veneno en polvo que cubría todo el suelo.

Paso a paso fueron acercándose al pedestal con sus varitas al frente, no era necesario encenderlas, por que el salón emitía una luz verde proveniente del pedestal. Cuando estaban a escasos pasos Harry y Ron se miraron, Harry elevó su brazo para alcanzar la copa, cuando la tomó por una de las asas no pudo moverla. Ron se dio cuenta que su amigo tenia dificultades y trató de ayudarle a halarla, pero ni con la fuerza de los dos pudieron moverla ni un centímetro.

Harry trató de pensar, no debía dejarse dominar por el pánico, debía pensar, pensar rápido el tiempo se les agotaba, pronto unas palabras del pasado volvieron a su mente "_…Creo que para pasar tendremos que pagar…_", "_Si. Sangre…_" Harry sacó de su bolsillo la navaja que Sirius le había dado años atrás, se levantó la manga de su camisa y se disponía a hacerse un corte en su mano, cuando Ron lo tomó fuertemente para impedirlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Tengo que pagar. Sino no podremos tomar la copa-

-Dámelo, yo lo hago-

-¿Qué haces?-y antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo, Ron le arrebató de las manos la navaja y se hizo el corte en su mano derecha derramando sangre sobre el pedestal y la copa. Este, con su mano aun sangrando dio un leve golpe a la copa y se tambaleo. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry y este confiadamente tomó por una de las asas la copa y la levantó, en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar y el polvo comenzó a agitarse.

-¡Corran hacia aquí rápido!-el Sr. Rúveses les grito y estos comenzaron a correr, el polvo se elevó por los aires cubriéndolos y no dejándoles ver hacia donde se dirigían. Hermione conjuró inmediatamente chispas rojas para poder dirigirlos hacia la entrada, ellos llegaron, todo el lugar estaba temblando y algunas de las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse y a caer entre ellos.

-¡debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente!- los cuatro comenzaron a correr por entre las piedras, Ron abrazó a Hermione para ayudarle a cruzar; juntos comenzaron a saltar entre las piedras, el Sr. Rúveses iba al ultimo y cuando iba pasando por cada piedra se iban desplomando. Al llegar al claro en el que se encontraba la salida de la poza, Ron se tambaleo, Harry lo sostuvo.

-¿Ron estás bien?-

-si, salgamos de aquí rápido- los cuatro conjuraron un hechizó para elevarse y salir rápidamente de la poza segundos antes que el liquido apareciese. Al llegar a tierra firme el líquido apareció y se formó dentro de él un remolino en el que el agua se iba succionando hasta que desapareció por completo. En el suelo no quedó rastro que en ese lugar hubiera existido alguna poza.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo Harry contentó, en ese momento Ron se desmayó.

-¡Ron!- Hermione corrió a su lado, y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la cara –Ron despierta, ¿Qué te pasa?- Harry y el Sr. Rúveses se acercaron. Este ultimó comenzó a examinarlo.

-¡La herida!, el veneno entró por su herida- rápidamente conjuró unas botellas que aparecieron frente a él. –Srta. Granger, limpie su herida rápido- Hermione conjuró una olla con agua y unas toallas y comenzó a limpiar los restos del veneno que se encontraban en su mano, mientras el Sr. Rúveses combinaba pociones rápidamente.

-¡maldición!, un bezoar- Harry corrió hacia su mochila, y dentro de esta sacó una caja en de la que consiguió una piedra reseca de color marrón y se la dio al Sr. Rúveses, este la tomó de inmediato y la mezcló con la poción que estaba realizando. Conjuró una jeringa e inyectó el líquido de color marrón rápidamente en una de las venas de Ron.

-debemos esperar hasta que el antídoto haga efecto- dijo el sr. Rúveses y se dejó caer al suelo pasando sus manos sobre su rostro aun oculto entre la capa.


	16. Chapter 16

**15. La Pesadilla**

Ron llevaba inconciente y con fiebre dos días. Hermione no se alejaba de su lado, pasaba cambiando continuamente la toalla que ponía sobre su frente. Harry entró a la división de la tienda en la que Hermione cuidaba de Ron para llevarle algo de comer.

-Traje esto para ti- dijo Harry sentándose junto a su amiga y poniendo un plato de sopa frente a ella.

-no tengo hambre- dijo esta sin apartar los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Hermione, tienes que comer. El pronto se pondrá bien y tu enfermarás- dijo Harry observando a su amiga muy seriamente. –sabes perfectamente que Ron jamás despreciaría una sola migaja de comida que apareciera junto a él- y sonrió viendo a su amigo que lucia un poco pálido, Hermione también sonrió ante el comentario.

-gracias Harry, pero en verdad no tengo hambre- dijo esta

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry duramente –sino comes y descansas, ya no te dejaré que cuides a Ron- Hermione lo miró con ternura.

-eres un gran amigo Harry, pero sabes que de aquí no me moverás-

-Muy bien- dijo este poniéndose de pie –no me dejas otra opción- Harry sacó rápidamente su varita -_¡Petrificus Totalus!_- y Hermione cayó rígida al suelo dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Harry –lo siento Hermione, pero no haces caso ¡_Winguardium Leviosa_!- y con la varita elevo a Hermione hacia fuera del cuarto en el que se encontraba Ron, y la llevó hacia la cocina, la ubicó frente a la mesa del comedor, atrajo la comida que le había dado a Hermione a la mesa y la liberó del hechizo.

-¡Esta me las vas a pagar Harry Potter!- dijo una Hermione indignada

-ya lo se, solo come mientras yo cuido de Ron, el Sr. Rúveses está elaborando otra dosis de antídoto para ponérselo- Hermione se sentó frente al plato de comida que Harry le había servido y miró como su amigo se dirigía al lugar contiguo donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Harry?- dijo la chica

-¡Que!- contesto este

-¿Qué harás con el Horcrux que tenemos?-

-lo destruiremos- dijo el chico

-¿Has pensado como lo harás?- dijo esta y Harry escucho como dejó caer la cuchara contra el plato haciendo mucho ruido.

-No, aun no lo se-

-Pero yo si- los dos chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada de la tienda, un hombre encapuchado entraba por ella, el Sr. Rúveses traía en su mano derecha un tubo de ensayo con la poción para Ron. –Sr. Potter, inyéctele la poción a su amigo- Harry se acercó al extraño que les había estado ayudando en este viaje, pero sentía, cada vez que pasaban más tiempo entrenando y conviviendo, que la palabra "extraño" ya no era apropiada, el hombre se había ganado su confianza.

-Si, gracias- tomó la poción y conjuró una inyección para ponérsela a su amigo, se quedo frente al Sr. Rúveses –Señor, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?- el encapuchado no dijo nada por un instante y asintió con su cabeza -¿Puede dejar de decirme Sr. Potter?, me gusta que me digan Harry- dijo este sonriendo y alejándose hacia la zona de la tienda en la que se encontraba la cama de Ron.

-y a mi me gusta que me llamen Hermione- dijo esta mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a lavar sus trastes.

-Muy bien, a mi llámenme Rúveses- y esbozó una sonrisa que se dejó entrever por una pequeña luz que entraba por la tienda. – Sr. P.., perdón quiero decir, Harry, quería decirte que iremos esta tarde a deshacernos de ese objeto- y señaló con su cabeza la copa de oro que se encontraba sobre una mesa en la esquina de la tienda.

-¡excelente!- dijo Harry acercándose a Rúveses después de haberle inyectado a Ron el antídoto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo una voz suave y débil.

-¡Ron!- dijo Hermione y corrió hacia su amigo que intentaba incorporarse en la cama -¡no te levantes!, aun tienes fiebre- Harry y Rúveses se acercaron a él, mientras Hermione le ayudaba nuevamente a recostarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Harry sonriente

-como nuevo y hambriento- los tres rompieron en carcajadas ante el comentario de Ron.

-iré a prepararte algo de comer- dijo Hermione, dejando a Rúveses y a Harry con él.

-no han contestado mi pregunta aun, ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Ron.

-Pues… vamos me suena a orquesta, Rúveses y yo iremos a destruir la copa, tu te quedas con Hermione, aun estás débil-

-Harry tiene razón Sr. Weasley, usted debe recuperarse antes de ir tras el otro horcrux-

-¿Sr. Rúveses?- dijo Ron.

-¿Si?-

-¿Puede llamarme Ron, por favor?, cada vez que me llama asi me siento con 50 años- y los tres rieron.

-esta bien, si tu me llamas a mi Rúveses-

-hecho- dijo Ron sonriente, mientras Hermione entraba con una bandeja llena de comida. -¡Ahhh, esto está mejor!- y se acomodó en la cama para empezar a devorar.

-¡Despacio Ron o te atoraras!-le reprendía Hermione que estaba muy sonriente.

-Ezta… debiziozo Hezmione-

-Nunca cambiaras- dijo esta. Rúveses salio de la habitación y Harry le siguió, se ubicaron en la pequeña salita de la tienda.

-¿A dónde iremos Rúveses?-

-Al Mauna Loa-

-¿A dónde?-

-es el volcán más grande del mundo- dijo Hermione acercándose a ellos

-y el más activo- termino este. –Debemos fundir el metal de ese Horcrux, y no hay nada más potente que la misma naturaleza, el calor y fuego de la lava es más intensa que la magia misma-

-muy bien, a que horas partimos-

-creo que a las 6:00 será mejor, como es un lugar turístico debemos asegurarnos que nadie nos vea-

-al destruir este horcrux solo nos van quedando tres o cuatro-

-¿Por qué cuatro?- preguntó Rúveses.

-por que aun no sabemos si el guardapelo de Slytherin fue destruido- dijo Hermione

-cuando el profesor Dumbledore y yo fuimos tras ese horcrux… era falso-Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones, Hermione se fue con Ron y Rúveses se quedo frente a Harry.-RAB, se nos adelantó-

-¿RAB?-

-si, hasta hace muy poco descubrimos la identidad de este hombre- dijo Hermione que estaba junto a Ron

-¿A si?- dijo viendo hacia ella -¿y quien es?-

-Regulus Arcturus Black- dijo Ron

-¿y como están tan seguros que fue él?- dijo Rúveses acomodándose en uno de los sillones frente a Harry.

-pues… muchas cosas encajan- continúo Harry –Sirius me comentó que su hermano fue un mortífago, y que no sabía como había muerto-

-mientras limpiábamos la casa de los Black, descubrimos un libro en el que se encontraba el nombre de él- continuo Hermione

-creemos que el hermano de Sirius se llevó el horcrux, lo que no tenemos claro es si lo destruyó o aun está intacto- dijo Harry. Rúveses se levantó repentinamente del sillón y caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda. –¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Harry al ver la reacción de él.

-No… nada- dijo este pasando una de sus manos sobre su rostro, Harry había descubierto que él hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso –este… vendré por ti a las seis Harry, no me hagas esperar ¿entendido?-

-si- y lo miró extrañado, Rúveses salió de la tienda.

-¿pero que le sucede?- preguntó Ron

-no lo se, pero… parece que le afectó oír lo del hermano de Sirius-

-¿sabes Harry?- dijo Hermione –creo que ya va siendo tiempo en que Rúveses o como se llame, nos vaya mostrando su rostro-

-creo que si lo hace debe ser por algo ¿no crees?- dijo Ron –seguramente la tiene deformada o algo asi-

-no lo se, cuando apareció en la casa para ayudarnos a entrenar, dijo que era por su seguridad y la nuestra esconder su rostro- dijo Harry dirigiéndose junto a sus amigos –creo que debemos respetar su decisión-

Faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj diera las seis de la tarde, Harry se acomodaba una chaqueta de lona, y preparaba su mochila, Hermione le había realizado, por medio de magia, una pequeña caja de metal en la que colocaron la copa de oro y que Harry pudiera cargarla, está estaba muy nerviosa, por que Harry se iba solo con Rúveses.

-tranquila Hermione, no me pasará nada-

-es que no se Harry, y si algo sale mal…. ¿Cómo hacemos para enterarnos? Y…-

-cálmate Hermione- continuo Ron –Harry estará bien-

-a demás no voy solo-

-eso también me preocupa-

-Hermione, Rúveses nos ha demostrado confianza, salvó a Ron y nos ha estado entrenando por meses- Harry se puso frente a su amiga para calmarla -¿Quién se tomaría tantas molestias?-

-alguien que intenta matarte de una manera muy sigilosa y astuta-

-Hermione, los tres hemos avanzado mucho en hechizos de defensa y ataque ¿Crees que me dejaría vencer fácilmente?- y la tomó por los hombros –confía en mi y en él, estaré bien-

-¿ya estás listo?- Rúveses entraba a la tienda

-si- y se alejo de sus amigos para acercarse a la salida de la tienda.

-Harry, ¿trajiste tu capa de invisibilidad?-

-¿Cómo sabe usted que tengo una capa de invisibilidad?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-un amigo me lo comentó- y sonrió –ve por ella, será mejor que no te exponga demasiado, puede ser peligroso si alguien te reconoce-

-está bien-Harry corrió hacia donde estaban sus cosas debajo la cama, esta se encontraba junto a la de Ron y sacó la capa.

-no la guardes- Harry se acercó a Rúveses –la llevarás puesta desde que salgamos-

-¿nos vamos?- Harry miró a Rúveses mientras se acomodaba la capa de invisibilidad sobre su cuerpo, ya no le quedaba tan grande como cuando se la regalaron en su primer año. Ahora la capa le quedaba a su medida, ese objeto era testigo del tiempo que había transcurrido y el hecho que la niñez estaba quedando atrás.

-si-

-bueno, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Harry y se termino de cubrir la cabeza con la capa –Adiós-

-adiós- dijo Rúveses y salio seguido por Harry. –Bueno Harry, si quieres toma mi brazo y nos apareceremos en Hawai-

-si- Harry tomó el brazo de Rúveses y desaparecieron, para aparecer en una zona árida, el suelo no era firme, era una arenilla fina y negra, estaba anocheciendo, no existía nada a su alrededor, después de esa arenilla se miraba a uno de los extremos frente a él, una masa oscura y dura, después de esta, se levantaba imponente el enorme volcán, había un penetrante olor a azufre que casi no les dejaba respirar.

-debemos llegar al cráter del volcán y tener mucho cuidado, este volcán expulsa lava cada cuatro años, por lo que el magma debe estar en su punto-

-hace mucho calor-

-¿Qué esperabas?, estamos al pie del volcán, la temperatura allá arriba es mayor, será mejor que empecemos a caminar-

-¿no podemos aparecernos hasta ahí?-

-no, no conozco bien las dimensiones del cráter, a demás un poco de ejercicio no nos caería mal.- y comenzaron a ascender hacia el cráter el volcán, Harry sentía ya sus piernas pesadas de tanto caminar, la altura, el calor, y el olor a azufre lo estaban mareando. Cada vez se acercaban más al cráter, el suelo no era tan firme como Harry se lo imaginaba y eso dificultaba más el ascenso, entre algunas fisuras que estaban en el suelo salían pequeñas nubes de vapor que hacían sofocante el ambiente. Harry se sentía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. –Anda, toma esto- Rúveses le ofreció a Harry una cantimplora con agua. –el calor aquí es muy intenso-

-gracias, creo que me estaba deshidratando-

-si, eso me pareció-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?, ¿ni siquiera puede verme?-

-oí como tu respiración cambio- y se encogió de hombros –si nos detenemos, después nos costará más continuar-

-sigamos, acabemos con esto de una vez-

Y continuaron su marcha hacia el cráter del volcán, les llevó cerca de tres horas llegar hasta él, ahí no existía ruido de grillos o insectos nocturnos, solo el sonido como agua hirviendo estaba a su alrededor, en el cráter, el calor era más intenso y el olor a azufre también, varias columnas de vapor se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Ahora Harry, lanza la caja hacia el centro del volcán- Harry alzó la caja de metal y la lanzó, esta se elevó y lentamente comenzó a descender, pero de repente se quedó suspendida en el aire. -¿Qué demonios…?- la caja comenzó a brillar y explotó en pedazos, Harry y Rúveses se agacharon para esquivar los pedazos de metal que se esparcieron por todos lados. La copa levitaba al centro del cráter y brillara con gran intensidad.

-parece que no será tan fácil destruirla-

-si, pero debemos hacer algo o este brillo alertará a los muggles-

-ahhh, creo que podemos utilizar esto- Harry sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja oscura y la abrió revelando un polvo negro. –Es polvo peruano, podrá crear oscuridad alrededor de la copa mientras descubrimos como hacerla descender hasta la lava-

-perfecto- Harry lanzó los polvos peruanos y al instante, el brillo se vio reducido, una inmensa nube negra les envolvía. Rúveses alzó su varita -¡_Volate desendere_!- la copa solo vibro por unos instantes, pero no se movía. –Que le pasa a esta estúpida cosa-

-¿puedo intentarlo?- sugirió Harry.

-Umm- pareció pensarlo –bueno, pero dudo que funcione, temo que solo responderá a la magia de su amo- Harry alzó su varita y se concentró.

-¡_Volate Desendere_!- la copa comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, Harry agarró fuertemente su varita e intentó obligar con su magia a que la copa descendiera, sentía una presión bajo ella, se concentró más y con fuerza poco a poco la fue empujando hacia el fondo.

-pero… ¿Cómo puedes…?- Rúveses estaba atónito, Harry había logrado vencer la magia que envolvía la copa, como si fuera su dueño. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry se deslizo de su cabeza y por su rostro se notaba que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas en lanzar el horcrux al fondo del cráter, por él se deslizaban múltiples hilos de sudor. –vamos Harry, concéntrate… fija tu atención en enviarlo hasta el fondo- Harry sentía que se le hacia mucho más difícil hacerlo, estaba gastando toda su energía. La copa poco a poco iba acercándose a la lava, la base de la copa fue la primera en tocarla y la varita de Harry comenzó a sacudirse, él intentó sostenerla con más fuerza mientras poco a poco la copa fue derritiéndose al calor y fuego del magma.

-¡ya no puedo más!- y Harry cayó al suelo, Rúveses lo sostuvo.

-¡Harry!- Rúveses lo sacudió para lograr que este reaccionara -¡_Enervate_!- Harry apenas abrió los ojos, trató de reincorporarse, pero estaba muy cansado.

-¿está destruido?-

-si Harry, es hora de regresar- Rúveses lo levantó, puso uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y lo cargó. Desaparecieron.

Harry caminaba nuevamente por un oscuro pasillo sin ventanas, sus pasos resonaban en silencio. La puerta que había al fondo fue aumentando de tamaño, al estar frente a la ella, esta se abrió de inmediato, encontrándose en una sala circular, que poseía varias puertas alrededor, cada una de color negro al igual que el piso, las paredes y el techo. Alrededor de la negra y curva pared se encontraban unas antorchas de una llama azul. Una de las puertas que se encontraba al lado izquierdo brilló con fuerza y a lo lejos escucho que una voz pronunciaba su nombre –_Harry_-, Harry se despertó sobresaltado y respirando entrecortado, sudaba mucho. Estaba en su cama, Ron y Hermione se encontraban a su lado.

-¡Harry!, ¿estás bien?- Hermione se acercó a su amigo preocupada, Ron conjuró rápidamente un vaso con agua y se lo dio a su amigo.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?, nos tenias preocupados, pensamos que Rúveses te había hecho algo-

-¿Dónde está él ahora?-

-se fue, dijo que regresaría mañana-

-¿de verdad te sientes bien?, estas pálido- Ron miraba a su amigo

-si, solo fue una pesadilla- Harry se limpiaba su cara con la manga de su pijama y se tomó el vaso con agua –una pesadilla del pasado-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Hermione preocupada -¿a que pesadilla te refieres?-

-he vuelto a soñar con el pasillo del departamento de misterios-


	17. Chapter 17

**LO SIENTO... NO SABEN CUANTO LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO ESTOS CAPITULOS ANTES, PERO NO SABEN LAS DE COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO, SUMANDO EL STRESS DE MI TRABAJO QUE ME PROVOCÓ UN BLOQUEO POR MUCHOS MESES. LES PROMETO QUE PRONTO SUBO EL EPILOGO DE LA ALIANZA DEL FENIX, YA ESTOY TRATANDO DE DARLE UNA MEJOR FORMA POR QUE NO ME HABÍA GUSTADO COMO HABÍA QUEDADO Y CON EL TITIRITERO COMO ES EN DOS PARTES, SE ME HA ILUMINADO EL CEREBRO MAS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ASI QUE CREO QUE TERMINARÉ DE DARLE FORMA A ESA PARA QUE LA PRIMERA CONCUERDE CON ALGUNAS COSAS**.

**16. ¿Celoso Yo?**

Un silencio se había apoderado en la habitación desde que Harry despertó y manifestó su sueño, recordar lo que dos años atrás en ese lugar les había ocurrido era aterrador, los tres estuvieron a punto de caer a manos de los mortifagos y en el que Sirius había muerto asesinado por su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, aun prófuga de la justicia. Harry se había levantado, no había podido conciliar el sueño, caminaba lentamente en la tienda siendo observado por Hermione y Ron, quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Estás seguro que era el departamento de misterios Harry?- Harry solo asintió, no contestó- ¿no creerás que...? me refiero a... ¿Crees que Él que no debe ser nombrado, está tratando de interferir nuevamente en tus sueños?-

-No lo se Ron- contestó taciturnamente

-Harry ¿sigues practicando oclumancia?- preguntó Hermione con preocupación

-No Hermione, el año anterior y este no lo necesite- Harry se detuvo frente a la mesa de la esquina y miró el espacio vacío en la que antes había estado el horcrux –El profesor Dumbledore me dijo el año pasado, que Voldemort estaba ocupando la Oclumancia contra mi-

-Eso significa…- comenzó Ron

-…Que Voldemort no puede estar proyectando estás imágenes en mis sueños-

-entonces Harry, talvez solo fue un sueño común y corriente- dijo Hermione –es posible que solo sean algunos recuerdos que vuelven a tu mente-

-es posible- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndoles la mirada a sus amigos –talvez mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada-

-No te preocupes Harry- le animo Ron. –Y cuéntanos como te fue- Harry les contó a sus amigos con detalle lo que había sucedido desde que desaparecieron del campamento y se dirigieron al volcán para destruir el horcrux, desde el tamaño del inmenso coloso, el esfuerzo por tratar de hacer que el horcrux se hundiera en la lava para destruirse y poder acabar con él, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

-después de eso, no recuerdo más- finalizo Harry

-Bueno, Rúveses apareció y te traía inconciente- continuo Ron –pensamos que te había hecho algo, Hermione le interrogo mucho sobre lo que te había pasado-

-pero ya veo que las historias coinciden- dijo Hermione

-Creo que ya va siendo hora que confiemos más en él- dijo Harry -ha demostrado ser una persona de la que podemos fiarnos-

-Tienes razón Harry- expresó Hermione –pero…- y en su rostro mostró signos de preocupación –hay algo que no se…-

-vamos Hermione, a tenido varias oportunidades de matarnos y no lo a hecho- dijo Ron

-ya lo se…- medito Hermione y se levanto del asiento –olvídenlo, será mejor que descansen los dos, seguramente mañana partiremos cuando Rúveses vuelva- Hermione salio de la tienda de los chicos, dejándolos con las interrogantes en su cabeza ¿Por qué Hermione desconfía de él?

Amaneció un día bastante gris y un poco tormentoso, como decía Hermione, el desierto era bastante impredecible, las tormentas de arena eran muy fuertes y con ese tiempo era mejor quedarse abrigados. Los tres amigos estaban en la tienda de los chicos tomando un poco de chocolate caliente para resguardarse del tiempo. Cuando Rúveses apareció en la tienda cubierto de arena.

-¡Hermoso día ¿no les parece?- dijo Rúveses en tono sarcástico sacudiéndose la arena de la túnica.

-¿Quiere una taza de chocolate caliente?- ofreció Harry

-No estaría mal, gracias- Harry le dio la taza con el chocolate y se sentaron los cuatro en los sillones -¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Rúveses dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Bien- lo dijo en un tono poco convincente, Rúveses lo noto, pero no le cuestiono.

-Excelente, por que nos movilizaremos nuevamente-

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione

-Al norte y como se acercan las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo habrá movilización de muchos magos y brujas- Rúveses meditaba –tendremos que tener más cautela, la movilización de Mortífagos también será mayor-

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- preguntó Ron

-Tengo mis propias fuentes- lo dijo en un tono cortante –debemos ir ahí para continuar con más practicas y...- el se detuvo miró a los tres jóvenes, ellos nunca podían verle sus ojos así que era bastante difícil saber a quien miraba –tengo una duda, ¿Pensaban pasar con su familia las fiestas?- y los escudriño –por que déjenme decirles que no podemos perder…-

-No te preocupes por eso, no podemos regresar hasta que acabemos con esta pesadilla- dijo Harry hablando por los tres

-Si volvemos, no nos dejaran partir nuevamente- continuo Ron

-Bien, entonces nos vamos después de las fiestas- continuo Rúveses contento de saber la responsabilidad que los tres jóvenes habían asumido con la misión –este tiempo no nos permitirá partir con todo, así que mientras se encuentran aquí, practiquen los hechizos que se encuentran en este libro- y le entrego a Hermione un libro gastado con una cubierta negra, esta lo abrió y leyó en voz alta el titulo.

-_Defensa y ataque de hechizos de magia oscura avanzada_- Hermione levantó sus ojos mirando a Rúveses con asombro -¿De donde sacó este libro?-

-Es mío, se los dejo para que practiquen, volveré después de las fiestas para ver como han avanzado e irnos- y se puso de pie.

-gracias, entonces practicaremos y nos veremos después de las fiestas-

-entrenen mucho y no se distraigan en tonterías- Rúveses empezó a salir de la tienda y se detuvo en seco –antes de irme, quisiera pedirles algo y se volvió hacia ellos-

-¡Claro!- dijo Harry

-¿Conoces a Víctor Krum, verdad Harry?-

-Pues…- y Harry miró rápidamente a Hermione, que abrió sus ojos ampliamente con expresión de sorpresa -si-

-¿confían en él verdad?-

-Pues la verdad, yo no lo conocí mucho pero…- y Harry vio a sus amigos Ron frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos viendo a Hermione que aun estaba impresionada. No sabia si revelar o no que Hermione era amiga de él, por miedo a lo que Ron pudiera hacer.

-¿Por qué pregunta por él? ¿Es necesario que lo contactemos?- preguntó ella.

-Si, el es un miembro de la orden que pude orientarnos en la zona en la que creo que se encuentra el próximo Horcrux- y les vio a los tres -si es amigo suyo, no les delataría con los demás para decirles donde nos encontramos y lo que estamos haciendo-

-él es amigo mío, puedo intentar comunicarme con él- dijo Hermione tímidamente

-¡perfecto!- respondió él –cuando vuelva nos dirigiremos a Bulgaria en la zona que él nos indique para aparecernos, creo que necesitaran esto- y dio un largo silbido agudo y un hermoso fénix rojo apareció y empezó a sobrevolar la cabeza de los jóvenes, Harry le reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Fawkes!- sorprendido vio al fénix posarse en uno de sus brazos –Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que usted lo tenga?-

-No es mió Harry, es tuyo, bueno ¿eso si Fawkes quiere? a Dumbledore le hubiera gustado que se quedara contigo- el pájaro de fuego dio un hermoso canto y rozó su cabeza a la mejilla de Harry. Rúveses se alistó para salir de la tienda – pues… parece encantado, será una manera para que puedan comunicarse con Krum de forma segura, nos vemos después- y salio de la tienda y desapareció.

-Será mejor que te comuniques con tu amigo Hermione- dijo Ron molesto y enfatizando en la palabra amigo –estará alegre de tener noticias tuyas ¿No?

-Por que estás molesto- dijo esta frunciendo su ceño –no oíste a Rúveses decir que era importante para buscar el otro horcrux-

-Cálmense los dos- Harry dejo a Fawkes con Hermione –toma, escríbele a Krum y envías la carta con él- tiró luego de Ron y le habló en voz suave -Rúveses nos ha pedido contactarlo, no fue idea de Hermione sino que de él, así que no te enojes con ella-

-no se por que demonios tenemos que ver a este tipo, me fastidia solo oír su nombre y para variar ahora tenemos que verlo- dijo Ron con voz suave y molesta a Harry evitando que Hermione les oyera.

-escucha Ron, estas celoso, eso es lo que pasa- y se rió

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo?- dijo Ron –no te rías-

-esta bien, pero si te aconsejo algo, no te enojes con Hermione por tonterías como esta-

-lo intentaré- dijo Ron derrotado.

Pasaron los días y Fawkes había vuelto el siguiente día con la respuesta de Víctor en el que mencionaba que se estaría encantado de recibirlos en su casa, que ahí estarían seguros y que no los delataría con los demás miembros de la orden. También les invito a pasar las fiestas con él, pero Hermione le contesto que tenían otros compromisos que hacer y que después de las fiestas llegarían.

Las fiestas pasaron sin mayores incidentes, aunque, como se darían cuenta si se encontraban aislados, los tres disfrutaron juntos aunque un poco triste, era la primera navidad en que no la pasaban con sus familiares.

Desde que Harry entró en el mundo mágico, sus últimas navidades las había disfrutado en compañía de los Weasley y de Hermione, pero también rodeados de gente que los apreciaba. No era igual, pero necesario el sacrificio, en esos momentos extrañaba más a Ginny que nunca, se comunicaron por su anillo para saber como se encontraban ambos, Ginny le contó que la habían hecho era prefecta y capitana de Quiditch, Harry la felicitó y le deseo suerte para que ganase la copa.

El tiempo paso rápido entre entrenamientos de magia oscura, que al principio les costo mucho acostumbrarse a la idea de realizar magia ilegal, pero sabían que era necesaria conocerla aunque esperaban no utilizarla. El segundo día del año recogieron las tiendas y se prepararon para partir, solo esperaban a Rúveses. Él llegó un rato después.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó al ver a los jóvenes que tenían las maletas hechas. -¿Dónde está Fawkes?- Harry silbó y el ave apareció volando sobre sus cabezas. –será más seguro si viajamos con él. ¿Qué te dijo Krum, Hermione?-

-Nos espera en su casa- dijo esta con voz suave sin ver a Ron

-excelente, vámonos- todos se acercaron y Harry llamó a Fawkes, Rúveses tomó el brazo de Harry, Ron el de él y con su brazo libre abrazó a Hermione.

-¿nos llevas a casa de Víctor Krum?- el fénix levantó a Harry y una gran luz entre naranja y rojo los envolvió, era calida y acogedora y les transportó hacia la casa de Krum en menos de un minuto. Los cuatro estaban tocando tierra o más bien aterrizaron en un suelo de madera, cuando Harry acostumbró sus ojos después del resplandor de la luz del fénix, pudo distinguir que se encontraban en un salón en el que habían unos finos sillones frente a una gran chimenea que tenia el fuego encendido y unas finas lámparas en las paredes.

-¡Hermione!- los cuatro invitados miraron hacia el umbral de la entrada del salón, Víctor Krum estaba en ella, les sonrío, se acercó a ellos y le dio un efusivo abrazo a Hermione.

-¡Hola Víctor!- dijo ella devolviendo la sonrisa y el abrazo.

-¿Qué estamos pintados o que?- le dijo Ron a Harry en tono molesto, pero lo suficientemente audible para que los jóvenes se separaran.

-¡Hola Harry, Ron y…!-

-Él es Rúveses Víctor, nuestro tutor- dijo Harry presentando a Rúveses.

-Mucho gusto, y bienvenidos, siéntanse como en casa, vengan los ubicaré en sus habitaciones-

-Gracias Víctor, espero que no te ocasionemos muchos problemas- dijo Hermione

-¡Claro que no! Fue una sorpresa recibir tu carta- y con su varita elevó las maletas de todos. –Los ubicaré en sus habitaciones y luego cenamos-

La casa de Víctor era bastante grande, poseía varias habitaciones lujosamente amuebladas cada una, les ubico dejando a Hermione en una de las más grandes, otra para Rúveses y otra para Harry y Ron.

Después de acomodar sus cosas en las habitaciones bajaron hacia donde se encontraba el comedor. Víctor iba junto a Hermione y le tendió uno de sus brazos para escoltarla a la mesa. Y en un susurro se puso ha hablar con Hermione.

-¿Rúveses no se quita nunca la capa?-

-No, dice que es por su seguridad y la nuestra mantenerse incógnito-

-¿confían en él?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido

-la verdad Víctor, por meses Rúveses nos ha estado entrenando y ha tenido varias ocasiones para hacernos daños y no lo hecho-

-mmm, pero no me has contestado Hermione- ésta se quedó en silencio evitando mirarlo- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- Ron miró de reojo a Hermione y Víctor, se puso muy molesto y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-cálmate Ron – le dijo Harry – recuerda que somos invitados en su casa y solo será por unos días, pronto marcharemos nuevamente-

-si pero no soporto que la vea de esa manera, primero McLeggan y ahora Víctor – todos tomaron asiento en la mesa y los platos de comida aparecieron frente a ellos. Cada uno se sirvió y comenzaron a comer.

-muchas gracias señor Krum por recibirnos en su casa- comenzó Rúveses la conversación.

-cuando quieran- dijo Víctor –llámeme Víctor por favor, no me gustan mucho las formalidades- y les sonrió –Cuanto han cambiado en dos años, tienen a todos como locos buscándolos-

-si, ya nos lo esperábamos- dijo Harry, sin delatar que mantenía comunicación con Ginny –pero era necesario o no nos dejarían partir-

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo?, ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo estos meses?- dijo Víctor, mirándolos de manera un poco más seria. Cada uno se miró pensando quien contestaría a esa pregunta.

-Espero que no te molestes Víctor, pero es un poco difícil de explicarte cual es el motivo de nuestra misión- Rúveses contesto por ellos. –Pero como Hermione ya pudo haberte dicho, hemos estado entrenando mucho estos últimos meses-

-si, me comentó un poco sobre eso. Me imagino que era lógico después de todo lo que les ha pasado estos últimos años, la batalla que realizaron en el ministerio de magia, la muerte de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts y las noticias de los periódicos en el que te llaman "El Elegido"-

-Estas bien enterado de todo- dijo Ron de forma cortante

-cada miembro de la orden tiene que estar enterado de los movimiento de los mortifagos, El que no debe ser nombrado está expandiendo sus alianzas, no tardará en reclutar a magos de aquí, por el momento no hemos encontrado ningún rastro mortifago, pero uno nunca sabe- y se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que puedas mantener en secreto nuestra ubicación, es muy importante en este momento- dijo Rúveses

-Si, le prometí a Hermione…- y le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta a Hermione -… que no diría nada, ella me comento que era por estrategia sobre el lugar que necesitaban contactarme ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-

-Pues verás Víctor, ¿quisiera saber un poco sobre Las Montañas de Orpheus?-

-¿Orpheus?- dijo este frunciendo su ceño -¿exactamente que quiere saber de él?-

-pues… un poco de la historia de esas montañas, nada más-

-Existe una cadena de montañas en Bulgaria, llamadas Orpheus, en ella se encuentra la montaña Rodopi es una de las cunas de la civilización europea. Todavía se pueden ver partes de vías romanas que han unido las ciudades de Egea con El Alto Valle Tracio- Víctor hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo -también se han conservado ruinas de las fortalezas del Segundo Reino Búlgaro cerca de Assenovgrad y el pueblo de Shiroka Luka.

A pesar de que la montaña ha sido poblada hace centenas de años, Rodopi todavía ha conservado lugares que el ser humano e inclusive los magos no han logrado acceder. En el Desfiladero de Trigrad se encuentra la entrada de la cueva La Gargante del Demonio en el que se dice que es el único lugar en la que crece la flor del Silivriak que posee una cualidad única, ella vive aun después de estar aplastado a lo largo de muchos años. La leyenda dice que la flor brotó de la sangre de Orpheus después de estar rasgado-

-¿Conocen la leyenda de Orfeo, verdad?- preguntó Rúveses a los jóvenes, de los cuales solo Hermione asintió.

-Según la Mitología griega, era hijo de Apolo y Clío – dijo Hermione –héroe de Tracia, guerrero y principalmente un extraordinario músico, se dice que al morir su esposa, sus lamentos llegaron hacia los dioses, quienes le dieron permiso de viajar a los infiernos para buscarla, le hicieron prometer que la llevaría hasta la luz del día sin mirarla hasta que las puertas del infierno se cerraran tras ellos, pero Orfeo cediendo a su amor y olvidando la condición, la vio antes que las puertas se cerraran y su esposa fue tragada por las sombras y desapareció para siempre, al perderla por segunda vez el dolor de Orfeo llenaba con sus lamentos toda la montaña de Tracia y enojó a las Bacantes, que después de burlarse de él lo despedazaron ahí-

-¿pero que tiene que ver esa montaña en Grecia con las montañas de Bulgaria?- preguntó Ron.

-Tracia está en una región del sureste de Europa. Ocupa la punta del sudeste de la Península Balcánica y comprende el Nordeste de Grecia, el sur de Bulgaria, y la zona europea de Turquía. Sus límites han variado en diferentes períodos. Las montañas Ródopi separan la Tracia griega de la búlgara y el río Maritsa separa la Tracia turca de la griega- le contestó Rúveses a Ron -la característica más importante del mito de Orfeo no es el descenso a los infiernos para tener nuevamente a su esposa Eurídice, sino el poder encantador que ejercía su música al tocar la lira sobre todos los elementos de la naturaleza: árboles, piedras, animales y hombres. Todo elemento natural que escuchaba los sones de Orfeo quedaba conmovido y encantado con sus bellas palabras y sus dulces cantos, Revenclaw poseía una lira.

-¿Usted cree que este escondida en esas montañas un…- y Hermione le dio un golpe a Harry con el codo para que no dijera lo demás, cosa que el entendió, se le había olvidado que Víctor estaba ahí y este se dio cuenta que los jóvenes ocultaban algo más que entrenamientos –digo… este…-

-Esta carne sabe fabulosa Víctor- dijo Ron para intentar despistar -¿Qué es?-

El joven con el ceño fruncido no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema –es Carnero. Disculpe Sr. Rúveses pero no me parece una buena idea ir a esas montañas, están malditas. Ningún hombre ha regresado de ahí, ni los magos. Se dice que muchos herbologistas se han internado en el lugar buscando la misteriosa flor y ninguno ha vuelto-

-¡_Obliviate_!- Ron se había agachado simulando recoger su servilleta y le lanzó el hechizo a Krum- será mejor que pensemos en algo para modificar su memoria ahora.

-debemos mantener el plan inicial sobre los entrenamientos. Ya tengo la información que necesitaba- dijo Rúveses y alzó su varita para modificar la memoria de Krum, cuando este reaccionó ya estaban terminando de comer y simulaban estar riendo.

-bueno Víctor, la comida estuvo exquisita y gracias nuevamente por brindarnos tu hospitalidad para entrenar- Víctor miró a Rúveses como confundido y luego sonrió.

-de nada, son bienvenidos- y le sonrió a Hermione quien le devolvió la sonrisa y la mirada. Ron los miró fijamente y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

-¡Muchas gracias!, estoy cansado. Compermiso- y sin decir mas se retiró al cuarto y cerró violentamente la puerta.


	18. Chapter 18

**17. ¡Hombres!**

Habían pasado los días en la casa de Krum sin mayores incidentes, bueno… eso sin contar el siguiente día después de la llegada a su casa que durante la cena, Víctor tomó la mano de Hermione y el jarrón con jugo había explotado mojándolos a todos, o el día en el que "accidentalmente" Ron realizó el hechizo que Harry había utilizado en Crabbe el año pasado, el maleficio para hacer crecer las uñas de los pies rápidamente. Harry realizó el contrahechizo y se hecho la culpa para evitar que se metieran en problemas, pero Harry se estaba cansando de los múltiples "accidentes".

-Buenos días- Harry y Ron iban llegando a la mesa del comedor para tomar el desayuno, Hermione, Víctor y Rúveses ya se encontraban ahí.

-Buenos días- respondieron los presentes.

-quiero que después del desayuno se preparen para entrenar, practicaremos los hechizos del libro que les di antes de las fiestas- los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, cada vez que tenían sesiones de entrenamiento eran toda una sorpresa, las practicas se habían intensificado más las ultimas semanas, Rúveses les había dicho que era necesario poder trabajar más en el dominio de esos hechizos y mejor si podían realizarlos sin palabras.

-esta bien- contesto Harry, mientras terminaban su desayuno una lechuza parda apareció por la ventana llevando el profeta, se posó en la mesa frente a Víctor y estiro su pata para que colocara los Knuts. La lechuza inmediatamente salió volando de regreso y este desenvolvió el periódico, su cara cambio rápidamente de tranquilo a preocupación.

-¿no puede ser?- repentinamente se escucho una voz conocida por todos los presentes en la sala en la que se encontraba la chimenea.

-¿Víctor, estás ahí?- la voz del señor Weasley sonaba en la sala.

-Esperen aquí y no hagan ruido- Víctor salió rápidamente hacia la sala. Hermione tomó el periódico para saber que era lo que había sorprendido a Víctor y también su cara cambio.

-¿Pero por que todos se ponen así?, ¿Qué dice el profeta Hermione?- Hermione les enseñó la portada del periódico en la que se veía una foto blanco y negro animada en la que varios magos hablaban y tomaban fotos a lo que parecía un bulto negro. Harry leyó el titular y un escalofrío cubrió su cuerpo.

"_**Asesinato en las filas enemigas, Lucios Malfoy muerto a manos de los Mortifagos"**_

_Hoy, en horas de la madrugada, fue encontrado en la calle principal de Londres el cuerpo sin vida de Lucios Malfoy, conocido mortífago, que hasta donde se creía purgaba condena en Azkaban._

_La aparición de la marca tenebrosa en la calle antes mencionada, alertó tanto a muggles como a magos. Los miembros del departamento de Aurores se presentaron en la escena del crimen para reconocer el cuerpo del conocido mortífago, en el que se identificaron visibles signos de tortura y la utilización del Avada Kedavra._

_Continúa en la Pág. 6_

Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente, esperando alguna reacción ante la noticia. Pero les sorprendió la reacción de Rúveses, que inmediatamente le arrebató el periódico a Hermione de las manos y lo leyó. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se paso una mano por su rostro.

-Debo irme, volveré tan pronto pueda- Rúveses dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

-¿pero a donde va?- dijo Ron

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- y comenzó a salir por la sala en la que se encontraba Víctor, quien se encontró con él. –debo marcharme, ¿pueden quedarse un tiempo con usted mientras regreso?-

-claro. No hay ningún problema- los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la sala y Rúveses se percato de su presencia y sin retroceder, ni devolviéndoles la mirada les dio la ultima indicación.

-continúen practicando y principalmente, no se metan en problemas. Adiós- y salio por la puerta del frente y desapareció.

-¿pero cual es la prisa?- dijo Ron

-no lo se- reflexiono Hermione –pero la noticia de la muerte de Lucios Malfoy pareció importarle mucho-

-si- dijo Harry –parece que si. Será mejor que comencemos a entrenar por nuestra cuenta-

-Chicos, yo también tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero quedan en su casa, regresaré por la noche- Víctor hizo aparecer su capa y salio.

Los tres amigos comenzaron su entrenamiento, tal cual Rúveses les había indicado, Hermione que tenia mayor experiencia en hechizos no verbales ayudo a sus amigos a perfeccionar los maleficios y a defenderse. Hermione hechizó algunas piedras e hizo aparecer diferentes animales para poder practicar, como lo habían hecho la primera vez en el bosque. Parecía que habían pasado años desde ese día y solo habían pasado meses desde que salieron de la casa de los Black para emprender esta aventura. Sentían que mientras más entrenaban el momento de que Harry se enfrentara con su Némesis se acercaba, Hermione y Ron evitaban pensar en esa guerra, sabían que esta desencadenaría la victoria para cualquiera de los dos bandos.

Pasaron los días y Rúveses aun no llegaba, en una tarde de domingo, Víctor convenció a los chicos para que tomaran un descanso. –han entrenado fuertemente, por que no jugamos un partido de Quiditch en parejas; Hermione y yo contra ustedes dos- Hermione y Harry se miraron asustados, ambos sabían que nada bueno se acercaba, Víctor y Ron se miraron como si se declararan la guerra uno contra otro y Ron aceptó el desafío.

-¡Harry, has algo para detener esto!- dijo alarmada la joven –tu sabes que esto no va parar en nada bueno-

-¿y que quieres que haga?- dijo el joven –si ellos quieren enfrentarse uno contra otro, no habrá nada que los detenga Hermione- ella cerro sus ojos abatida.

-¡HOMBRES!- dijo desesperada y tomó la escoba que Víctor le ofrecía. Y juntos caminaron a un lado del patio en el que les tocaba jugar –Víctor, tu bien sabes que yo no se jugar Quiditch, soy pésima y a demás, no me gustan las alturas-

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré- este tomó la mano de Hermione y ella se sobresaltó. Ron miraba desde lejos la escena, sus ojos mostraban una furia contenida y una gran determinación, vencería a Víctor Krum, como fuera.

-Ron, estás seguro de lo que haces-

-¡Claro que si Harry!- dijo este devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo, Harry nunca lo había visto tan seguro, era la primera vez que miraba a su amigo así, se subió a la escoba y se elevó. Harry le siguió.

El juego comenzó sin mayores incidentes, Harry y Ron se complementaban muy bien, aunque cada vez que Ron llevaba la Quaffle y Víctor le enfrentaba, parecía una carrera de escobas, Hermione desde la portería se desesperaba cada vez que los venia venir hacia ella.

Los equipos estaban bastante bien, aunque el de Víctor llevaba la desventaja con Hermione, ya que no le gustaba volar y a esto le agregamos que estaba muy nerviosa por la actitud de sus amigos, los equipos llevaban puntuaciones bastantes parejas para el de Harry y Ron 100 y el de Víctor y Hermione 90, ya había atardecido y la visibilidad poco a poco era menos. Hermione deseaba que el partido terminará lo más pronto posible, Víctor marco otro tanto para ellos quedando empatados, Harry desde lo lejos vio a su amiga que estaba cansada y decidió que era momento de parar. Se acercó a Ron para comunicarle que ya era suficiente.

-no Harry, en esto debe haber un ganador- dijo Ron con los ojos fijos en su oponente.

-quieres dejarlo ya Ron- dijo furioso –no ves que ya estamos cansados y a demás está oscureciendo, pronto no se verá nada-

-de eso no te preocupes- Víctor se había acercado a los jóvenes –podemos crear luz para continuar-

-no podemos dejarlo en empate- dijo Harry

-¡NO!- dijeron los dos rivales al mismo tiempo, lanzándose furiosas miradas.

-¡Tu llevas la Quaffle!- dijo bruscamente Víctor, dándole la bola a Ron con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que Ron se enfureciera más.

-¡oye!, ¿que te pasa?- le gritó Ron furioso a Víctor

-¡Quieren callarse los dos!- Hermione se había acercado, su rostro mostraba enojo y decepción -¡Lo siento, pero ya estoy cansada y no deseo jugar más!- ella inclino su rostro por un momento y le dirigió una triste mirada a Harry. –me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- poco a poco ella descendió hasta llegar al pasto del patio, elevo su escoba que se colocó rápidamente en el cobertizo y entro lentamente a la casa.

Harry sabia que su amiga no estaba bien, bajo rápidamente e hizo lo mismo que Hermione con su escoba. Y salio tras ella, si esos dos querían pelear, lo harían estando él o no presente.

-¡Hermione!- Harry logró alcanzar a su amiga antes que entrara a su cuarto. -¿estás bien?- ella movió lado a lado su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Harry se acercó lentamente a su amiga y esta casi corrió hacia él, se recostó en su hombro y comenzó a llorar. –¿Hermione?- Harry no sabia que hacer, quien siempre era experta en esas cosas era la misma persona que ahora lloraba en sus brazos; lo único que se le ocurrió fue corresponder el abrazo, vio hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar ayuda en cualquier cosa y al ver hacia abajo, logro distinguir al pie de las escaleras a los dos culpables. Parecían alarmados al ver a Hermione en ese estado.

Harry les dirigió una mirada dura –no quiero que me vean así, sácame de aquí por favor- dijo Hermione en un susurro, Harry desapareció con Hermione de ese lugar.

-¿Dónde fueron?- dijo Ron

-no te preocupes, están en la casa- dijo Víctor –mi casa está protegida, solo puedes desaparecerte fuera de los portones cuando desees dirigirte a otra ciudad o lugar, aquí dentro solo puedes aparecer o desaparecer dentro de estos muros- Victo miró a Ron -Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

Era un lugar bastante ruidoso y calido, ella no sabia donde estaban, solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar por un momento y ordenar sus ideas, estaba cansada ¡Hombres, como si yo fuera un trofeo! Era lo único que se le venia a la mente. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el ruido era producido por las ollas que en ese momento los elfos domésticos de la casa de Víctor lavaban.

-discúlpame, no sabia a que lugar traerte y fue el único que se me ocurrió- Harry lentamente se separó de su amiga y se dirigieron a una mesa que era idéntica a la del comedor de Víctor, tomaron asiento.

-¿desean la señorita y el señor algo para tomar?- dijo uno de los elfos de nariz larga haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Gracias- respondió Harry -¿puedes darnos té?-

-con gusto- dijo el elfo, y rápidamente dos elfos más se acercaron llevando la bandeja de té y unas galletas.

-muchas gracias- dijo Harry, parecía que realmente su amiga estaba mal, ya que no protestó nada acerca de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. Él sirvió el te y espero pacientemente hasta que ella decidiese hablar. Ella acariciaba el contorno de su taza con su dedo índice concentrada en ese movimiento.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos Harry?- dijo levantando su rostro

-creo que los dos están celosos del otro- dijo Harry

-¡Ja!, solo eso me faltaba-

-Discúlpame Hermione- esta levantó el rostro rápidamente y lo dirigió a su amigo -por la situación tan incomoda en la que te he puesto, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por…- Hermione rápidamente le hizo señas para que no dijera nada –por lo que ya sabes-

-Rúveses dijo que era necesario- dijo esta moviendo su rostro lado a lado –tu no tienes la culpa, solo espero que el vuelva pronto para irnos-

-si, eso espero yo también- y terminaron su te en silencio.


	19. Chapter 19

**18. La Pesadilla de las Bacantes**

Días después de la discusión en el juego de Quiditch, parecía que Harry y Hermione no fueron los únicos en hablar esa noche. El siguiente día, Ron y Víctor se habían saludado de una manera muy educada, demasiado educada, en verdad era exagerada. Harry y Hermione decidieron ignorar la situación para no empeorarla. Rúveses llegó una semana después, Harry nunca había visto a su amiga recibirle con tanto entusiasmo; como siempre desconfiaba de él, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo...

-¡Hola!- dijo emocionada la joven -¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Harry escondió su risa convirtiéndola en tos, se imagino la cara de desconcierto de su tutor ante la bienvenida que le daba la chica.

-Pues...- dijo el desconcertado visitante y comenzó a ver a todos lados, Ron estaba junto a Harry, Víctor aun no regresaba de su trabajo –si ustedes están preparados podemos irnos mañana mismo-

-¡excelente!- expreso la joven y corrió hacia las gradas para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-¿a dónde vas?- dijo Ron confuso viéndola

-a preparar mis cosas- dijo ella y entró a su habitación. Ron se quedo con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido y a Harry le pareció que sonreía.

-¿qué ha pasado en esta semana que no he estado?- dijo el hombre a Harry, este le sonrió.

-Es una larga historia- dijo el joven.

Cuando Víctor llego de su trabajo, parecía que era el único que no estaba muy alegre por la llegada del tutor, sabia que eso significaba la partida de la joven. En la cena, él era el más callado…

-¿a que horas salen mañana?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de su plato

-A primera hora- dijo Rúveses -y aprovecho para darte las gracias por mantener nuestra localización en secreto-

-les prometí no hacerlo, ¿hacia donde se dirigen?- y levantó el rostro para ver a Rúveses

-disculpa nuestra descortesía, pero no podemos decírtelo- dijo el tutor. –será mejor que empaquemos nuestras cosas desde hoy, así no nos atrasaremos mañana- y se levantó de la mesa seguido por los jóvenes –compermiso, gracias por todo- Víctor se quedo en la mesa un poco extrañado, y con el rostro interrogante, posó una de sus manos en su barbilla, después de eso se levantó y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenían todo listo, sus mochilas estaban preparadas para partir, poco a poco todos se fueron encontrando en la entrada.

-debemos despedirnos de Víctor, ¿lo han visto?- dijo Hermione bajando las ultimas gradas de la escalera.

-No- dijo Ron indiferente –se habrá quedado dormido-

-Buenos días- saludó Víctor, bajando las gradas -¿se van sin despedirse?-

-Claro que no- contestó la chica esperándolo al pie de las gradas con una sonrisa.

-Víctor, queremos agradecerte la hospitalidad de estos días- dijo Rúveses tendiéndole una mano.

Con seriedad en el rostro de Víctor tomó la mano de Rúveses –de nada- y también le dio la mano a Harry y a Ron –Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- todos vieron a la chica que se sonrojo un poco y se alejo para hablar con Víctor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella al ver que su amigo no cambiaba la seriedad de su rostro.

-Hermione ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?-

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo la chica con el rostro ceñudo.

-se que se dirigen a las montañas de Orpheus…- Hermione abrió su boca con expresión de sorpresa e iba a replicar -… no me mientas- dijo el joven, el la tomó por los hombros y la acercó un poco a ella –Es muy peligroso Hermione, por favor no vayas, ningún mago a regresado de ahí con vida- la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó –no soportaría perderte y no volverte a ver nunca más- la chica se sonrojó aun más, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada en donde se encontraban sus amigos, Ron estaba rojo de la rabia y decidió ver hacia otro lado.

-Víctor… yo…- y lentamente fue separándose de él –lo siento, pero debo ir-

-Hermione…- ella no le dejo terminar de hablar

-Víctor, por favor… no espero que comprendas lo que estamos haciendo…- dijo la chica con seguridad y determinación, tomó las manos de su amigo -… pero confía en nosotros, estaremos bien- y sonrió.

Víctor miró de reojo a Ron y besó las manos de Hermione –dile a Ron, que es un joven con suerte- Hermione le vio extrañada y se sonrojó aun más e iba a responder, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado

-Yo…- dijo nerviosa

-Sabes, no mientes muy bien Hermione – y le sonrió –Y si él te llega hacer llorar un día, dile que se las verá conmigo, entendido- le abrazó nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Hermione correspondió el abrazo y también rió.

-gracias Víctor- él le llevó de la mano hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes que le esperaban.

-cuídense mucho y hasta pronto- y les vio partir. Al salir de la casa de Víctor, Harry llamó a Fawkes para que los llevase a los límites de las montañas. A pesar que era de día, en las montañas había una leve oscuridad; en especial en el propio centro de ellas.

-Debemos entrar con mucha precaución, no sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos, manténganse cerca- Rúveses caminó delante, continuaba Harry, seguido por Hermione y Ron.

Mientras se iban internando en la montaña, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de los rayos del sol que ya anunciaban la mañana, en las montañas todo era oscuridad, tuvieron que encender sus varitas para poder tener luz, era como si el sol era tragado por la noche. Cada vez que se acercaban más al Desfiladero de Trigrad, los sonidos de los animales poco a poco se fueron apagando, ni siquiera un insecto se oía en aquel desolado lugar, envueltos por la oscuridad, las ramas proyectaban extrañas figuras en las sombras, Hermione se asustó por una en particular y tropezó con algo que salía del suelo,

-¡Estás bien!- le dijo Ron y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando los demás se acercaron a ayudarle y la luz de las varitas iluminaron alrededor ella soltó un grito de horror, Ron la levantó rápidamente y la abrazó, lo que ella había confundido con una rama eran huesos de humanos esparcidos por diferentes lugares, Rúveses se acercó a los huesos para observarles mejor. Cada uno de los cuerpos ya gastados por el tiempo, tenía posturas extrañas…

-¿pero…?- Harry observaba atónito aquellos cadáveres -¿Qué pudo haberles pasado?- todos los cadáveres que se encontraban esparcidos por diferentes partes tenían posturas extrañas, parecía que se escondían de algo, algunos tenían los huesos de los brazos cubriendo su cabeza, algunos cuerpos se veían en posición fetal.

-¿se puede morir de miedo?- preguntó Ron, que continuaba abrazando a Hermione –parece que todos quisieran esconderse de algo-

-o alguien- dijo Rúveses. –debemos ir con mayor cautela, esto no es casualidad, nos estamos acercando-

-¡Miren!- dijo Harry -¡ahí!- señalando a un lado de la montaña, podía observarse la entrada a una cueva, muy bien oculta por los grandes helechos y el musgo de las piedras.

-¿es esa la entrada de la cueva La Gargante del Demonio?- preguntó Hermione, que se separaba del cuerpo de Ron

-Creo que si- dijo Rúveses

-pero ¿Qué es eso?- Ron miraba como una neblina negra se acercaba donde ellos se encontraba, se movía a gran velocidad, Rúveses le lanzó un hechizo, que solo paso a través de él sin ningún efecto. Y como gran nube les cubrió. Ron sintió como Hermione le abrazó fuertemente y después nada… estaba solo, nada alrededor, solo oscuridad, Ron comenzó a caminar en el lugar, sus pasos producían eco… -¡Harry!, ¡Hermione!- siguió caminando entre la oscuridad, buscó su varita e iluminó su camino, repentinamente una pequeña luz se asomaba a lo lejos, caminó hacia ella y se encontró en una zona residencial con casas muy hermosas y en una de ellas, la más grande, un hombre salía con su hijo en brazos y su esposa, Ron los conocía… -¡No puede ser!-

-¡Ron, Harry!- la joven gritaba, no sabia que había ocurrido con ellos, la oscuridad se los había tragado y los había separado. Caminó sin rumbo por lo que le parecieron horas, estaba cansada y sentía frío. Poco a poco fue escuchando el triste sonido de gotas de agua, entre la oscuridad vio que algo se movía. Sacó su varita e iluminó lo que estaba frente a ella. Era una mujer, temblaba de frío en un sucio rincón. Quiso acercarse pero una mano brillante le cerró el paso, giró su rostro para ver a quien pertenecía esa mano y el rostro de una hermosa mujer se puso frente a ella…

**-**¡Ron, Hermione, Rúveses!**- **Harry caminaba entre la oscuridad, después que les cubrió la nube negra todos habían desaparecido, se imagino que todo era parte de un hechizo y que tenia que andar con más cuidado, con cautela miró a su alrededor, decidió detenerse. Por más que caminaba encontraba más y más oscuridad, pero como si fuera una explosión toda la oscuridad fue barrida y frente a él estaba Londres, pero no como lo había visto la ultima vez, estaba en ruinas -¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Fue tu culpa- dijo una voz de mujer a su derecha, Harry instintivamente apuntó a la mujer que le hablaba. Era una mujer hermosa, cabello liso negro, ojos azules y con un traje del griego antiguo, se encontraba sentada en las ruinas de un edificio mirándose sus uñas y sin prestar atención a la varita que Harry le amenazaba.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo seriamente el joven

-¿eso no importa o si?- dijo la mujer ignorando la varita, bajándose del muro y caminó hacia él. Sus ojos seductores se posaron en él, Harry retrocedió dos pasos…

-eh… ¿dices que esto es mi culpa?- preguntó Harry

-aja- dijo la mujer y se puso atrás de él, le abrazó y puso su rostro en su hombro derecho –todo esto es obra tuya- con su brazo derecho la joven señaló todo el lugar en ruinas y sonrió.

-¡eso no puede ser!- dijo Harry asombrado y angustiado

-¿y por que no?- la mujer dio una sonara carcajada que hizo que a Harry se le erizara la piel –como te uniste a Lord Voldemort, todo esto paso-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Harry soltándose del abrazo de la mujer…

… -¿Hermione?- dijo Ron sorprendido viéndola de la mano de Víctor y acariciando a su hijo. Intentó acercarse hacia los jóvenes…

-¡Déjalos en paz!- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio, hermosos rizos, ojos verdes y vestida de blanco con antiguas vestiduras griegas –ellos son felices, ¿no querrás estorbar verdad?-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el joven

-si, eso fue lo que hiciste. No quisiste ser un estorbo y te alejaste de ella- dijo poniéndose a su lado y riendo –creo que fue lo mejor que conseguiste hacer-

-NO, ¿no pude haber hecho eso?- dijo Ron sorprendido viendo la escena

-Ja ¿tu crees?- dijo la mujer riendo con más gracia y enganchándose del brazo de Ron. -¿Por qué no?-

-Por que…, por que… yo- Ron titubeaba, la mujer rió con más ganas

-¿no me vas a decir que la amas verdad?- dijo señalando a la pareja que jugaba con su hijo en el patio de su casa. –Por que ella, lo ama a él- y señaló a Víctor que elevaba a su hijo y daba vueltas con él. –y como ella te dijo que lo amaba, tu te fuiste. Así que ella es feliz-

-No- Ron se dejó caer al suelo, la mujer se sentó junto a él y le abrazaba, pasó una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Ron, sus ojos se fueron entristeciendo y oscureciendo, una sonrisa maligna se asomó en el rostro de la mujer…

-… ¿se puede saber que es lo que intentas hacer?-

-¿Qué no se nota?- dijo Hermione molesta ante el hermoso, pero antipático rostro moreno de la mujer que le cerraba el paso. -quítate de en medio, quiero ayudar a esa mujer-

-Ja, ¿de verdad?- dijo irónica la mujer –así que la niña fracasada quiere ayudar a su yo futuro-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo sorprendida Hermione -¿esa soy yo?-

-Claro, solo un pequeño tropezón y…- la mujer simulo con su mano como una piedra cayendo. –…hasta el fondo-

-¡eso es imposible!- dijo Hermione segura

-¿Por qué señorita perfecta?-la mujer comenzó a caminar a su alrededor –eres tan frágil por dentro, que solo el simple hecho de saber que el hombre que amas está con otra, te rompe- Hermione se quedó sin habla, comenzó a negar con su cabeza lo que la mujer le decía y retrocedió un paso. –Uyyy tu talón de Aquiles- y rió.

-¡Cállate!- ella elevó su varita –¡déjame salir de aquí ahora!- ordenó.

-no puedo- dijo la mujer arreglándose su túnica e ignorando la amenaza de la chica –yo no te traje aquí- y encogió sus hombros –tu estás aquí por que quieres, a demás no has visto la mejor parte…- su risa irónica se marco con más fuerza en su rostro y señaló a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo, que se levantaba y se asomaba por una ventana al escuchar las risas de unas personas, era una calle concurrida y el estomago de Hermione joven se encogió al ver que su yo adulta, miraba con nostalgia a un hombre apuesto de cabellos rojos y otro de cabello negro pasando frente al lugar, cada uno de la mano de sus esposas, la esposa del pelirrojo estaba embarazada. La Hermione adulta derramaba lágrimas al ver la escena que tenia enfrente.

-¡NO!- Hermione dejo caer su varita y se cubrió su rostro, dejándose caer lentamente al suelo.

-te dejaste morir Hermione Granger- dijo la mujer en su oído –perdiste tu magia y ya no eres nada y no eres nadie para él…- la mujer saboreo el momento pasando su lengua por sus labios, entre los dedos de Hermione se podían ver sus ojos, estaban llenos de lagrimas y se encontraban oscuros…

-…¿Qué yo me uní a Lord Voldemort?- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido en la frente –eso es imposible- dijo apuntando a la mujer, que continuaba coqueteándole. –Él es mi enemigo-

-no lo fue por mucho- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –decidiste aliarte, te diste cuenta que no podías hacer nada, así que…-

-¡Jamás!- Harry negaba lado a lado con su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-muchos intentaron detenerte- y le sonrió –pero quien podría enfrentarse al Gran Harry Potter-

-¡No!- Harry continúo retrocediendo y la mujer se acercaba más y más a él.

-Acabaste uno a uno con los que te estorbaron…- puso frente a los ojos de Harry su mano y fue bajando uno a uno sus dedos –Primero a Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione y por ultimo…- la mujer pareció saborear ese momento, tomó la mano derecha de Harry en el que un anillo brillaba y lo hizo girar. -…la mataste a ella-

-¡Eso Jamás!- y se alejó de la mujer.

-¿no me crees?- dijo riendo -¿Por qué no observas tras esos portones?- señaló la mujer, Harry se dirigió hacia el lugar que la mujer le señalaba, tras el portón había un pequeño cementerio y con espanto observó las inscripciones de cada una de las tumbas de sus amigos, pero el horror invadió su corazón al ver la de Ginny.

-¡No, no!- dijo negando y cayendo de rodillas frente a la tumba de su pelirroja. -¡esto es una pesadilla!- grito hasta desgarrar su garganta, una lagrima resbalo por su rostro. La mujer sonrió y vio en los antes verdes ojos del joven, una ligera sombra que se formaba en ellos. Repentinamente en la mente de Harry una suave voz le hablo de alguna parte…

-No Harry, no te dejes engañar- la voz era un susurro distorsionado –tu la amas y ella a ti…. Te está esperando- el anillo en el dedo de Harry comenzó a emitir luz propia y le dio calor.

-NO- la mujer de cabellos negros comenzó a ver a cada lado, como esperando ver algo –¡tu no puedes estar aquí!- gritaba como loca.

-¡Anda Harry!- dijo nuevamente la voz –ponte en pie y cree en lo que tu corazón te dice- Harry se levantó, se secó el rastro de la lagrima que había caído por su mejilla y con una gran sonrisa vio a la mujer que parecía al borde de la locura, ya no eran tan hermosa como antes.

-Ella me espera- y elevó su varita apuntando a la mujer -¡_Finite incantatem_!- y una inmensa luz iluminó el lugar….

-…¡Ron!- alguien en la mente de él le llamaba, esa voz él la conocía, Hermione le hablaba de algún lugar, elevó rápidamente su rostro para verla, no era la mujer que se encontraba junto a Víctor, no, esa no era Hermione.

-…Hermione- dijo él en un susurro

-¡No!- la mujer buscaba el origen de la voz -¿ella está aquí?- dijo la mujer fuera de sus casillas

-¡… Ron!- él cerro sus ojos para dejar que la voz de Hermione invadiera toda su mente y corazón.

-…Hermione- dijo Ron nuevamente –Hermione… yo… te…-

-¡No lo digas!- gritó la mujer que intentó lanzársele con una daga en manos

-… amo- y una inmensa luz broto de la nada, la mujer grito y poco a poco la oscuridad acabo…

… su corazón le llamaba con fuerza –Ron- pero en un instante escucho la voz de él que también le llamaba suavemente.

-Hermione…- ella se puso de pie rápidamente y buscaba al dueño de esa voz, la mujer morena expreso en su rostro miedo.

-¿Qué?, ¿no puede ser?- dijo asustada la mujer. Hermione juntó sus manos al pecho y siguió llamando con el corazón a Ron.

-Ron…- Hermione cerró sus ojos y espero con esperanza oír esa voz.

-Hermione…- ahí estaba –Hermione… yo… te…-

-¡Nooooo!- grito la mujer, Hermione sonrió

-… amo- ella abrió los ojos y la luz les invadió…

Los tres jóvenes y el tutor se encontraban en el umbral de la cueva, los cuatro respiraban entrecortadamente y con sus varitas en guardia, Hermione comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y sus miradas quedaron conectadas para sellar su conexión con un apasionado beso.

-¡Ya era tiempo!- dijo Harry riendo al ver a sus amigos separase.

-no te burles Harry- dijo Hermione con el rostro rosado

-no me burlo, estoy feliz- dijo abrazando a sus dos amigos –espero que después de que salgamos de esto, lo hagamos oficial- y se rió.

-no tardaremos mucho entonces- dijo Rúveses que salía de la cueva con una hermosa lira dorada en la mano.

-¡ya tenemos el ultimo horcrux!- dijo Ron feliz y abrazó a su amigo

-nos queda poco- dijo Harry con una sonrisa –Lord Voldemort ¡te tenemos!-


	20. Chapter 20

**20. El final de la primavera**

Era un día hermoso y más para la casa del León que se habían coronado por cuarto año consecutivo con la copa de Quiditch, la alegría de haber ganado nuevamente, invadía todos los rincones del gran comedor y era mucho más, ya que irían a Hogsmade ese día, todos los alumnos desde el tercer año en adelante se preparaban para poder salir. Pero parecía que la euforia de todos los alumnos y de poder salir del castillo no era capaz de alegrar el corazón de una de las chicas de Gryffindor. Solitaria, cruzo las puertas del gran comedor un poco distraída. En el momento que apareció, muchos de los alumnos la miraban con expresión de admiración, otros la felicitaban por la jugada que realizó en el partido del día anterior al atrapar la Snitch dorada, calificándola como una de las mejores jugadoras y capitanas de los equipos de Quiditch del colegio.

Cuando los estudiantes le hablaban para felicitarle solo era capaz de girar su rostro y darles una sonrisa. Cuanto le hubiera gustado que su amiga, hermano y novio hubieran estado presentes, el disfrutar con ellos esa felicidad, que Harry se sintiera orgulloso al ver el equipo que había formado y como habían entrenado para obtener esa victoria.

Se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, para desayunar no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pero Luna Lovegood, su mejor amiga de Ravenclaw, le había rogado que la acompañara, no quería incomodar, ya que ella y Neville eran novios y sabía que querían pasar tiempo juntos, pero como fieles amigos la habían invitado a salir con ellos.

-debes distraerte un poco, has estado muy presionada estos últimos días- le había dicho su amiga,

-Luna tiene razón Ginny, si no tratas de relajarte podrías enfermarte, ser prefecta, capitana, los entrenamientos, las clases y los deberes no te dejan un poco de tiempo para ti, ánimo ven con nosotros- le había dicho Neville.

Así que aceptó, tenían razón, ella se había refugiado en sus obligaciones para no caer en la desesperación por no saber donde estaba Harry, tenia casi ocho meses de no verlo, ni a su hermano y Hermione, los extrañaba mucho, se comunicaban por medio del anillo a veces a diario y en otras ocasiones hasta la semana; ella tenia que esperar que él lo hiciera, sabia que en su misión no tenia tiempo definido, por eso esperaba impaciente hasta que él se comunicara. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho y eso comenzaba a inquietarla. La aparición de uno sus compañeros la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Ginny, grandioso partido el de ayer- Collin se acomodaba en el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado, llenando su vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Gracias, pero no solo fui yo. El equipo estuvo de maravilla-

-Si, pero tu atrapada estuvo asombrosa-

-Gracias- no tenia mucha hambre, con su cuchara revolvía el cereal que se encontraba en su leche.

-¿irás a Hogsmade?-, ella solo asintió, -¡Que bien!, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-Lo siento Collin, pero me comprometí a salir con Luna y Neville-

-bueno, en otra ocasión será- y le guiño un ojo. –me voy, quiero a aprovechar el día. Nos vemos luego- y se levantó con una tostada entre los dientes y salio del comedor.

¿Por que todos podían comer tan contentos? Pensaba, "no debí prometerle a Luna y Neville ir a Hogsmade". Se sentía horrible, el hecho de haber ganado la copa no cambiaba su ánimo, parecía otra, se sentía vacía, con un hueco en su pecho triste. Definitivamente no era un buen día.

-¡Hola!- dijo una voz soñadora a su espalda, era Luna y se sentó en el asiento que antes Collin había utilizado. -¿Ya estás lista?-

-Luna, pensándolo bien, creo que será mejor que me quede, no me siento con muchos ánimos y pues…-

-¡No me vengas ahora que tienes cosas que hacer!- Luna miró fijamente a su amiga y se cruzo de brazos con una expresión molesta, muy raro en ella ya que siempre era bastante risueña.

-¿Sucede algo?- Neville se ubicó en el asiento que se encontraba frente a ellas

-¡Ginny no quiere ir!- le respondió Luna

-Oh vamos Ginny, necesitas salir. No has asistido a los últimos dos paseos por los entrenamientos-

-Es que no me siento con muchos ánimos, podría arruinarles el día, mejor salgan ustedes y lo disfrutan por mi- y les dirigió una sonrisa a sus amigos.

-¡No! El plan es que iríamos los tres- dijo Luna

-Vamos Ginny nos prometiste que nos acompañarías, así que no puedes romper una promesa- y le sonrió

-Gracias pero…-

-¡Pero nada. Levántate! Que este día lo disfrutaremos como nunca- Luna se levantó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Ginny sonrió muy agradecida por el intento que hacían sus amigos por subirle el animo. Se levantó de la mesa y salio con ellos hacia las puertas de roble para dirigirse a Hogsmade.

Mientras recorrían los terrenos para salir del colegio, Neville no paso desapercibido los muchos jóvenes que observaban a Ginny cuando pasaban a su lado, sabía que su amiga era popular no solo por su belleza, si no también por sus habilidades como bruja; muchos habían intentado acercarse a ella desde que volvió al colegio sola. Se había corrido el rumor que había terminado muy mal con Harry y que ahora él se encontraba en un entrenamiento muy lejos con Ron y Hermione. Pero él sabía que la tristeza que tenia Ginny desde que volvió al colegio no se debía a eso, él la observaba algunas noches en la sala común sentada en el marco de la ventana en la que ella y Harry se quedaban el año pasado, con la mirada perdida, viendo hacia los oscuros terrenos del castillo con un libro sobre su regazo solo para disimular que estudiaba. De ves en cuando él se acercaba para darle ánimos y para decirle que Harry estaría bien, cosa que ella agradecía y correspondía con una sonrisa; varias veces él le comentó a Luna su preocupación por Ginny y desde ese entonces procuraban no dejarla sola. Ellos se habían convertido en un trío muy unido, a pesar que él y Luna estaban juntos buscaban espacio para no dejar a Ginny, Neville sentía que debía protegerla hasta que Harry regresara.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar unas cuantas plumas de azúcar?- sugirió Neville en el momento que entraron a Hogsmade, las calles se encontraban casi vacías, unos cuantos estudiantes se cruzaban de un lado a otro comprando al igual que algunos magos adultos, se imaginaron que algunos de ellos eran aurores, desde el ataque al colegio del año pasado, el pueblo se encontraba con mayor vigilancia.

-me parece buena idea- dijo Luna – ¿Ginny que te parece si después vamos a comprar algunos sortilegios Weasley? Para la clase de Binns, la verdad cada día me aburro más-

-Claro- Ginny sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, sería muy divertido ocupar algunas de las bromas de sus hermanos en las clases, de vez en cuando esa era una de las cosas que la hacia reír en el colegio. Después de salir de ZONKO, que ahora pertenecía a los gemelos, se fueron por rutina a las tres escobas, se acomodaron en una mesa que se encontraba vacía cerca de una de las ventanas del lugar, estaba lleno de alumnos del colegio y gente adulta, Neville se levanto para poder pedir bebidas para los tres, en ese instante un joven de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso se acercó. Era alto y de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y bastante apuesto.

-Hola Luna, Ginny- y se sentó en la silla que Neville había dejado

-Hola Jhon- respondieron las dos al unísono, Luna le dirigía al chico de su casa una mirada seria al ver como miraba a Ginny.

-Ginny, me estaba preguntando ¿si te gustaría tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo?, pues… no se… deberíamos de dejar que Luna y Neville estén solos, tu sabes, eso de ser mal tercio…- y en su rostro se marco una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ginny frunció el seño, pero no hubo necesidad de que ella hablara, ya que en ese momento apareció Neville con las bebidas tras el chico

-a nosotros no nos incomoda que Ginny este con nosotros- Neville le lanzó la mirada más fría que pudo al joven –y si no te importa estás sentado en mi silla, así que si me haces el favor …- y con la única mano que tenia libre le hizo una seña a Jhon dándole a entender que se retirara. El joven le sostuvo la mirada a Neville y derrotado se marcho junto con sus amigos.

-¡Valla! Jamás te había visto con esa actitud Neville- dijo Ginny sorprendida, Luna le ayudo a colocar las bebidas en la mesa y se tomaron de la mano. La actitud de Neville había cambiado mucho desde que Snape ya no estaba en el colegio, el chico había despertado una gran seguridad en si mismo, al punto de no ocultar la relación que tenia con Luna y estar más relajado en las clases.

-Si, mi Neville es muy valiente- y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojó un poco causando la risa de las jóvenes.

Pasaron bastante rato hablando. El humor de Ginny poco a poco fue cambiando con la compañía de sus amigos, se divirtió mucho recordando travesuras que los gemelos habían causado en el colegio, estaba bastante agradecida con ellos por no abandonarla y tenían razón, el salir le había ayudado un poco a distraerse de sus preocupaciones.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar- dijo Ginny –Tengo una redacción de Binns que terminar-

-Si, tienes razón yo tampoco la he hecho, ¿nos acompañas en la biblioteca Nevill?-

-¡Claro! No hay mejor cosa que sentarme junto a las mujeres más hermosas del colegio a estudiar- dijo Neville en forma satírica.

-¡Chistoso!- y Luna le dio un manotazo a su novio en el brazo causando las risas de Ginny.

Los tres salieron de las tres escobas en dirección al colegio, cuando una voz que llamaba a Ginny los hizo detenerse y voltear.

-¡Ginny!- era Dean; Neville y Luna vieron a su amiga para ver su reacción, los tres se quedaron esperando a que Dean se acercara -¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Si- contesto ella pero no se separo de sus amigos

-¿puede ser a solas?- sus amigos fruncieron el ceño

-Pues… no se, nos dirigimos al col…-

-Por favor, solo será un momento-, Ginny miró a sus amigos

-¿Me permiten un momento por favor?- Luna y Neville se alejaron un poco dando espacio para que ellos hablaran. –¿Que pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza que Neville y su novia escuchen lo que te tengo que decir-

-Dean, no comencemos otra vez, ¿pensé que todo ya estaba claro?- dijo Ginny con un tono de impaciencia

-Si, fuiste bastante clara. Es por eso que quiero hablar contigo, no es nada importante- Dean se puso nervioso

-sabes que no puedes engañarme, te conozco muy bien Dean Tomas y si es importante, tu nerviosismo te delata-

-Esta bien… quiero que me disculpes por los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar este año. Bueno … y… pues… ya que no podemos ser novios me gustaría poder recuperar tu amistad ¿Qué dices? - Ginny sonrió.

-Claro que si y me encantaría ser tu amiga- se dieron un ligero abrazo y se separaron – es bueno ya no tener que evitarte en cada momento- Dean sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, pues ella tenia razón. Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts él se propuso a reconquistarla haciendo múltiples cosas, colgando carteles en la sala común declarándole su amor, mandándole flores por la mañana, etc. Ginny se molestaba mucho y le pedía que no hiciera esas cosas, pero ella fue siempre tan discreta, no quería que la gente se burlara de él. Le mandaba notas en las que le devolvía las cosas que le enviaba y cuando él trataba de abordarla por los pasillos, esperaba que sus amigos se alejaran para decirle que la dejara en paz.

-Bueno me tengo que ir Luna y Neville me esperan-

-Si, nos vemos luego- Dean empezó a alejarse de ella en el sentido contrario. Ella se quedo un momento viendo como su nuevo amigo se alejaba. Que buenos serian estos últimos meses sin tener que estar evitándolo.

-¡Hey Ginny!- grito Luna

-¡Voy!- y la chica empezó a caminar hacia Luna y Nevill que la esperaban, solo había dado un par de pasos cuando se oyó una fuerte explosión en los límites del pueblo de Hogsmade en el extremo opuesto en el que ellos se encontraba, Ginny vio hacia atrás para observar una columna de humo a lo lejos, varios magos que se encontraban en el lugar desaparecieron, ella supuso que serían aurores y se dirigían al lugar de la explosión.

-¡Apresúrate Ginny, será mejor que volvamos al colegio!- grito Neville con su varita en la mano, Luna y Ginny también la habían sacado.

Repentinamente frente a ella varios hombres vestidos de negro se materializaron-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Weasley?- Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó su varita con determinación, por lo menos siete mortifagos se encontraba frente a ella. Era una trampa, habían hecho explotar una de las tienda tan lejos de ahí para asegurarse que los aurores no estaban al alcance de ellos.

-¡Expeliarmus!- Dos mortifagos fueron desarmados en ese instante Neville y Luna los habían atacado Ginny aprovecho la distracción para aturdir a otro.

-¡Desmaius!-

-¡Corre Ginny!- Luna le gritaba a su amiga para que intentara escapar, ella aprovecho para correr a un lado para tratar de alejarse del lugar, pero uno de los mortifagos, le realizó un hechizo zancadilla y cayó, su varita rodó y trato de alcanzarla lo más rápido que pudo. Levanto su varita y desarmo a su oponente, era muy buena en hechizos no verbales, aprovecho esa ventaja para poder levantarse y huir, pero más mortifagos la estaban rodeando, Luna y Neville estaban luchando con los primeros mortifagos que se habían aparecido y ella se vio luchando sola.

-¡Huye Ginny!- Dean se acercaba a ella para tratar de ayudarla y atacó a otro de los mortifagos que la embestían, él fue abriéndose paso para tratar de acercarse. Ellos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero eran muchos. Ginny alcanzó a ver a un mortifago que había desarmado a su amigo y un rayo verde que se dirigía hacia él…

-¡Dean, No!- ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente vio como el rayo se fue acercando al joven hasta impactarle directamente en el pecho; El cuerpo sin vida de su amigo caía hacia atrás haciendo un arco y quedar tendido en el suelo. –¡Dean!- ella dio un grito tan desgarrador como para sacar el dolor que se albergaba dentro de su pecho en ese momento, y unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro, trato de acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, cuando un rayo rojo le impacto por la espalda y cayó desmayada, otro mortífago, realizo otro hechizo para inmovilizarla con cuerdas.

-¡Ya la tenemos!- Gritó y cargó a la joven.

-¡Ginny!- en ese momento algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix aparecieron y Tonks se habría camino para tratar de rescatar a la chica.

-¡Vámonos!- grito otro mortífago a los demás que luchaban entre algunas de las tiendas, y algunos miembros de la orden empezaron a proteger a estudiantes que yacían inconcientes en el suelo.

-¡Remus, tienen a Ginny!- gritaba Tonks a su prometido, él estaba más cerca de los Mortífagos que tenían a la joven y en ese momento desaparecieron, al igual que los demás.

-¡Ginny!- Gritó el profesor -¡Maldición!- Tonks se acercó a él

-¡Por Dios Remus!, ¿Cómo le diremos a Arthur esto?-

-¡Rápido, tenemos que informar a todos los miembros de la orden!, avísale a Minerva sobre lo sucedido y nos vemos pronto en el cuartel-

Remus lanzó un patronus hacia el pueblo alertando a los miembros de la orden y desapareció, mientras Tonks se dirigió rápidamente hacia el colegio para alertar a la directora, algunos medimagos se hicieron presentes para ayudar a los heridos entre los que se encontraban Luna y Neville.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. La Chimenea**

La alarma del asesinato y el secuestro de la alumna del colegio de Hogwarts se habían corrido en Hogsmade, los aurores se quedaron custodiando y habían hecho regresar al colegio a los demás alumnos, los miembros de la orden se habían retirado a Grimmauld Place.

-Cálmate Molly- decía suavemente Tonks a la inconsolable Sra. Weasley –la encontraremos, no te preocupes- el Sr. Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso esperando que los demás miembros de la orden llegaran. La profesora McGonagall había convocado a reunión urgente de la orden, después de arreglar algunos pendientes. El timbre de la casa sonó y Remus fue a abrir la puerta, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur y Charlie llegaban.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Bill y se fue hacia su madre que al verlo corrió a sus brazos.

-¡mataran a Ginny!- decía la mujer en llanto

-No mamá, eso no pasará- dijo Charlie –primero lo matamos nosotros-

-¿Qué ocurrió papá?- preguntó Fred -¿pensaba que Hogsmade estaba custodiado?-

-y lo estaba- dijo Remus –pero los mortifagos realizaron un plan de distracción y los aurores se alejaron, aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacar a los alumnos. Aunque creemos que la finalidad era capturar a tu hermana-

-¡Maldición!- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes en ese momento?- grito George.

-¡ayudando a los otros alumnos!- dijo Tonks –intentamos llegar hacia tu hermana, pero nos fue imposible-

Fleur le hizo un té bastante cargado a la Sra. Weasley para tranquilizarla y mandarla a descanzar, les sirvió Whisky de fuego a los demás miembros de la familia, Cuando la noche estaba llegando, aparecieron Kingley, Ojo Loco y demás miembros de la orden. Solo faltaba McGonagall, esperaban con paciencia, ya que ella tenía que hablar con los padres de Dean y por ser la directora del colegio, tenia que tratar con los miembros del ministerio por lo ocurrido.

Cuando era muy entrada la noche, el fuego de la chimenea de la cocina se iluminó con llamas verdes, la profesora McGonagall hacía su aparición y se sacudió un poco la túnica, se miraba muy cansada…

-¡Minerva!- dijo Kingsley acercándose a ella –por fin llegas-

-lamento la tardanza pero… había asuntos que arreglar- mirando a los presentes – ¿ya están todos?-

-si Minerva, debemos…- dijo Remus, y se detuvo al instante en el que observó que las llamas del fuego se ponían verdes nuevamente, en ella apareció un hombre envuelto en una capa negra, era el traje de los mortifagos, Remus y Kingley hicieron a un lado a McGonagall y apuntaron hacia el visitante….

-¡Deténganse en este instante!- les gritó McGonagall –Él viene conmigo-

-¿pero… Minerva?- dijo Kingley, al ver el hombre salir de las llamas.

-¡Bajen sus varitas por favor!- dijo la mujer autoritaria –es amigo- por la oscuridad de la cocina no les era posible identificar quien era el hombre que acompañaba a McGonagall –quítate la capucha por favor-

El hombre le vio y parecía un poco renuente, la profesora McGonagall movió su cabeza animándolo, una mano blanca por la que se deslizo la manga de la túnica dejó ver la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo, tomó un lado de su capucha y comenzó a deslizarse por su cabeza, lentamente unos mechones rubios fueron cayendo en su cuello, hasta que la cabeza quedó descubierta, un rostro pálido afilado, ojos fríos y la actitud desagradable de Draco Malfoy apareció ante ellos.

Las miradas curiosas y atónitas del grupo estaban directamente sobre Malfoy -¿Tu?- dijo Kingsley elevando nuevamente su varita, amenazando al hombre, Malfoy tensó su rostro y una mirada de desprecio cruzó en sus ojos. Los gemelos intentaron acercarse con violencia hacia el joven, pero Remus y Charlie los sujetaron fuertemente.

-¡BASTA!- dijo McGonagall –baja tu varita Kingsley. Malfoy es de los nuestros-

-¿pero cómo…?- Remus miraba atónito de Malfoy a McGonagall

-Es un poco difícil de explicar en ese momento dadas las circunstancias- dijo McGonagall –lo esencial es que él vio a tu hija- dijo mirando a Arthur, que inmediatamente se acercó a ella y a Malfoy.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿ella esta bien?- dijo el hombre preocupado.

-Por el momento si- dijo Malfoy fríamente.

-¿Cómo que por el momento?- dijo Charlie

-todo dependerá de cuanto Potter tarde en aparecer- dijo con cara de desprecio en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Remus -¿quiere a Ginny para atraer a Harry?- el joven solo asintió.

-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Bill

-por que piensa que teniéndola llegará a Potter…-

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó Tonks.

- Potter y sus dos amigos no volvieron este año al colegio, y la única por la que Potter se arriesgaría es ella-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Arthur

-Por que el señor oscuro se dio cuenta del compromiso-

-pero… pensamos que él se enteraría del rumor que se hizo correr en el colegio- dijo Kingsley.

-y así fue, pero el no se iba a quedar con eso, capturaron al delegado del ministerio que ofició la ceremonia…-

-… y así se entego que ellos son nuestgos guagdianes- dijo Fleur cubriéndose con una de sus manos parte de su cara.

-Si-

-¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad?- soltó Fred

-que tal si solo es un espía que intenta traicionarnos y entregarnos- dijo George apoyando la teoría de su hermano.

-¡¿piensas que después de que él asesinara a mi padre yo me quedaría sin hacer nada?- gritó Malfoy a los gemelos –tu no has perdido nadie…- soltó con desprecio -… por el momento…-

-que dices idiota…- dijo Fred

-¡BASTA!- la voz de McGonagall se hizo oír entre los gritos. -Lo primero que debemos hacer es calmarnos, así no llegaremos a nada- todos quedaron en silencio –tomemos asiento para comenzar la reunión- todos se fueron ubicando alrededor de la mesa, Malfoy se sentó en una silla que se encontraba fuera de la mesa de reunión. –Malfoy, siéntate con nosotros por favor- se puso lentamente en pie y se ubicó entre Lupin y la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva, ¿Quién fue el alumno asesinado?- preguntó Arthur

-Dean Thomas de Griffindor –

-¿Quién?- dijo Charlie

-es el que trajo a Ginny del hospital ¿verdad?- preguntó Bill a los gemelos que asintieron.

-el murió tratando de rescatar a tu hermana- dijo Tonks con voz muy suave.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó Arthur muy serio

-No lo sabemos- dijo McGonagall

-pero… acabas de decir que este…- dijo Fred señalando con su cabeza a Malfoy -… la vio-

-Si, pero…- comenzó la profesora, pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

-Ella fue llevada ante el señor oscuro y después se la llevaron a no se donde- dijo Malfoy viendo a los miembros de la orden con mucha seriedad y seguridad, parecía que estar entre los mortifagos había hecho del joven alguien más seguro y frío al hablar -nos pidieron esperar instrucciones, por eso logre escaparme y debo volver, pero antes debo…- y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Pero algo más llamó la atención del rubio, que se enderezó rápidamente y apuntó con su varita hacia la chimenea, rápidamente unas nuevas llamas verdes se formaron en ellas.

-¿esperamos a alguien más Profesora?- dijo Bill

-No que yo sepa- dijo la profesora sorprendida, todos se pusieron en pie con las varitas en alto preparados para atacar. Kingsley, Remus, Arthur junto a Malfoy se pusieron al frente apuntando hacia la chimenea, una figura que aun no se distinguía bien comenzó a girar entre las llamas, hasta que…

-¡No disparen, soy yo!- dijo una joven de cabello castaño.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Arthur bajando la varita e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la mano de Malfoy le detuvo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que realmente ella es Granger?- habló el rubio a la mujer sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Hermione ¿Cómo hicieron Harry y tu para salvar a Sirius del beso del dementor?- preguntó Remus acercándose a ella quien dio un suspiro para tomar aire.

-ocupamos el gira tiempo que la Profesora McGonagall me dio y retrocedimos tres horas para salvar a Buckbeak del ministerio y con él sacamos a Sirius del despacho del profesor Flitwick y él huyó con el hipogrifo- Hermione dijo esto tan rápido, que los demás se sorprendieron de lo que dio su respiración para decirlo.

-es ella- dijo Remus sonriendo, bajó la varita y le abrazó –¡bienvenida!-

-¿y los demás?- preguntó Bill acercándose, pero no hubo necesidad que contestara por que nuevamente las llamas verdes aparecieron y Ron hacia su aparición.

-¡Ron!- dijo su padre, este vio a todos y sonrió

-¡Hola!- dijo, pero no se acercó a nadie, se quedo junto a la chimenea viéndola con los brazos extendidos, como esperando que algo cayera de ella.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose frente al grupo, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y los dos miraron hacia la chimenea, Hermione se puso juntó a Ron e hizo lo mismo que él. Dándole la espalda a todos.

-¡¿quiere cualquiera de los dos responder?- dijo Moody molesto

-él está en camino- dijo Ron sin mirarlos. Las llamas verdes aparecieron nuevamente en la chimenea y una figura deforme y grande iba apareciendo en ella. La figura de dos personas aparecieron, una sostenía a la otra para tenerla en pie, Ron y Hermione les ayudaron a salir de ella…

-¡Señor…!- Malfoy se acercó a Ron y Hermione para agarrar al hombre que Harry traía a cuestas en su espalda. Y tomó el lugar de Harry.

-¡necesitamos un medimago urgentemente!- dijo Harry a todos los presentes, el cabello del extraño le cubría el rostro.

-¡Por Merlin!- dijo la Profesora McGonagall y se adelantó junto a los chicos. – ¿él está bien?-

-no- dijo Hermione moviendo su cabeza lado a lado.

-¿pero quien…?- Tonks comenzó a hablar, pero su pregunta fue respondida en el instante en el que Ron y Malfoy se acomodaban al extraño entre sus hombros, la cabeza del hombre se hizo hacia atrás y el rostro de Severus Snape apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Snape!- dijo Remus sorprendido, los miembros de la orden elevaron su varita apuntándole al hombre que se encontraba aun inconciente.

-¡Alto!- dijo Harry poniéndose frente a él y extendiendo sus brazos -¡El me salvo la vida!-


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Explicaciones **

-¿pero quien…?- Tonks comenzó a hablar, pero su pregunta fue respondida en el instante en el que Ron y Malfoy se acomodaban al extraño entre sus hombros, la cabeza del hombre se hizo hacia atrás y el rostro de Severus Snape apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Snape!- dijo Remus sorprendido, los miembros de la orden elevaron su varita apuntándole al hombre que se encontraba aun inconciente.

-¡Alto!- dijo Harry poniéndose frente a él y extendiendo sus brazos -¡El me salvo la vida!-

-¿Qué dices Potter?- dijo Ojo Loco Moody

-Este hombre es el asesino de Dumbledore Harry- dijo Kigsley, su rostro presentaba confusión

-Creo… que hay cosas… que se deben explicar- una suave voz se escucho entre todos, Snape, había despertado, se encontraba muy débil aun sostenido entre Malfoy y Ron, e intentaba incorporarse.

-¡Severus!- reacciono la profesora McGonagall y se acercó –debe verte un sanador ahora mismo. Tonks…- ella se acercó –ve a San Mungo y trae a Stuarts, dile que es urgente-

-Si- se colocó la capa de viaje y se fue por la chimenea.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?- dijo Ojo Loco Moody –¡Minerva, ¿Qué significa esto?-

-Cálmate Moody- dijo Remus entre los demás –ella debe tener una buena explicación para toda esta confusión-

-responderé a todas sus inquietudes, pero primero necesitamos que un sanador revise a Severus- dijo la prof. McGonagall –debemos llevarlo a una de las habitaciones-

-¡Esperen!- dijo Snape su rostro reflejaba dolor -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- y miró directamente hacia Malfoy -¿Qué sucedió Draco?-

-El señor oscuro... atacó Hogsmade cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban de visita…- comenzó Draco viendo a Snape.

-¡¿QUE?- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez

-¿Hay algún alumno herido?- dijo Hermione

-muchos- dijo Remus –Y… uno muerto- Hermione abrió muchos sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

-¿Quién murió?- dijo Harry

-Dean Thomas- la profesora McGonagall respondió; en los rostros de Hermione, Harry y Ron se leía tristeza.

-debe tener una buena razón para arriesgarse a realizar un ataque en pleno día en Hogsmade- dijo Severus, que ante la noticia del ataque con mucho esfuerzo trató de ponerse en pie, aun ayudado por Ron y Malfoy. -¿Cuál era el objetivo Draco?-

-La chica Weasley- ante la respuesta de Malfoy, Harry se dio media vuelta y agarro a Malfoy del cuello de la túnica su rostro se debatía entre la furia y terror.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo con los labios apretados -¡tu la entregaste! Para complacerte con él ¡¿Verdad?-

-¡Suéltame Potter!- Malfoy dijo estás palabras con profundo odio viendo a Harry.

-¡Harry…!- Hermione trato de acercarse a su amigo.

-¡BASTA!- dijo McGonagall, Remus se le adelantó a Hermione para alejar a Harry de Malfoy –Escúchenme bien los dos, no es momento para peleas infantiles, ahora están del mismo lado, los dos- y los miró molesta a cada uno - ¡¿está claro?-

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- dijo Harry a Remus

-No lo sabemos Harry- dijo Remus –Malfoy vino a decirnos que la había visto cuando la llevaron ante Voldemort, pero que después partieron con ella- Harry miró a los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, la angustia se reflejaba en sus rostros, pero el peor era la cara del Sr. Weasley se miraba desencajado por la tristeza.

-es mi culpa, la expuse demasiado- dijo Harry desesperado -¿Qué es lo que él quiere?-

-A ti- dijo Bill suavemente. Harry cerró los ojos con resignación y suspiró.

-¿Cuando y a donde?- dijo Harry

-Espera ¿No crees que te estás precipitando?- dijo Remus

-debemos calmarnos y estudiar la situación- dijo la prof. McGonagall – tomen asiento todos por favor. Severus, será mejor que te llevemos a unas de las habitaciones hasta que Tonks regrese con el sanador-

-no, quiero saber que es lo que ha sucedido- un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro mientras Ron y Malfoy lo ubicaban en una de las sillas. –Me parece bastante extraño el ataque a Hogsmade-

-él quería a Harry y buscaría cualquier medio para llegar a él- reflexionó Charlie –pero… ¿siento que hay algo que no encaja aquí?-

-Él no solo quiere a Potter- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Qué dices Draco?- le preguntó Snape

-pero, dijiste que se había llevado a Ginny para a traer a Harry- expresó Bill

-ustedes no me dejaron terminar, les dije que la chica Weasley estaría bien dependiendo cuanto Potter tardara en aparecer, y me interrumpieron cuando iba a decirles que el quiere unos objetos que Potter tiene, oí cuando el señor oscuro gritaba a mi tía por algo que él quería; ella le dijo que Potter se les había adelantado, por eso realizó el ataque a Hogsmade para capturar a la chica Weasley y…-

-¿quiere un intercambio?- preguntó Hermione, Malfoy asintió.

-Harry, ¿Qué objeto tienes que es tan valioso para Voldemort?- le preguntó Remus de forma paternal, Harry bajó la vista y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-los Horcrux- respondió Snape. Harry le miró y asintió.

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios sucede aquí?- Moody estaba fuera de sus casillas

-¡Creo que es momento que sean sinceros con nosotros!- exigió Kingsley molesto –primero que este hombre…- y señaló a Snape con su cabeza - … uno de los asesinos más buscados, después de El que no debe ser nombrado, está de nuestro lado-

-¡Potter y sus amigos se desaparecen por meses y aparecen de la nada con Snape!- continuo Moody

-¡Cálmate Moody!- Remus trato de pacificar la situación –tu también Kingsley, si seguimos interrumpiéndoles nunca sabremos sus razones-

-disculpen- dijo Charlie – pero ¿Qué es un Horcrux?-

-si Voldemort quiere eso ¿por que no los busca el mismo?- dijo Bill. Un gran silencio recorrió la mesa en la que todos se encontraban reunidos, Entre Harry, Ron y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, Snape vio directamente a los ojos verdes de su alumno y abrió la boca para responder, pero las llamas de la chimenea les distrajeron, Tonks regresaba con el sanador desde San Mungo.

-tengan un poco de paciencia, todo les será aclarado. Pero primero necesito que revisen a Severus- la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie para ayudar a Snape a levantarse.

-quédese profesora, nosotros lo llevamos- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione. Y se pusieron de pie para ayudar a Snape y llevarlo por las gradas hacia una de las habitaciones seguidos por el sanador.

- Stuarts…- el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar el rostro de la profesora que le llamaba –creo que no es necesario recordarte que nunca has visto a ni a ninguno de nosotros y en especial a él-

-no te preocupes Minerva, sabes que no diré nada- y le dio una breve sonrisa a la mujer y subió lentamente tras los jóvenes que llevaban a Snape a una de las habitaciones. Harry les siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron de cu campo visual.

-Profesora McGonagall…- Bill retomó la conversación después de la breve pausa –por favor, díganos que es lo que está pasando, mi hermana está secuestrada, nadie sabe donde, y si está bien- dijo con voz cansada –le suplico, mejor dicho, les suplico a todos, basta de tanto misterio. La vida de mi hermana corre peligro y mientras más tardemos en actuar será peor-

-Bill- Harry le hablaba desde el otro extremo de la mesa –todos estos meses nos hemos encontrado entrenando fuertemente para poder enfrentarnos a Voldemort…-

-eso ya lo imaginábamos, mejor dinos algo que no sepamos ya- la odiosa voz de Draco Malfoy le interrumpió, todos le dirigieron una asesina mirada.

-¡cierra esa bocota mortifago!- le grito Fred

-que si no…- George hizo una seña amenazante a Malfoy con su varita.

-¡Basta los dos!- el Sr. Weasley había recuperado el aplomo y retaba a sus hijos –¡no ven la gravedad de la situación!, ¡dejen de comportarse como niños, es en estos momentos en que cualquier diferencia que exista entre nosotros debe quedar fuera de esta reunión! continúa Harry-

Harry les contó a los miembros de la orden desde que salieron de Grimmuald place, su encuentro con Snape, los entrenamientos y la búsqueda de los Horcrux.

-¿pero exactamente que son los Horcrux, Harry?- dijo Kingsley -¿Por qué los quiere el que no debe ser nombrado?- Harry había omitido decir que eran los horcrux, no sabia si la cautela que había tenido siempre el profesor Dumbledore con todos ellos, era para protegerlos, a demás le había prometido a él no revelar lo que sabia. Harry se movió incomodo en su silla.

-solo deben saber que…- Snape bajaba lentamente las gradas acompañado de Ron; Hermione y el sanador venían tras ellos –si esos objetos no son destruidos, Harry no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de matar al señor oscuro-

- Voldemort creo siete, Según el profesor Dumbledore- Harry comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- uno lo destruyó él, otro que destruimos cuando estaba en segundo año, el que destruyó Régulus Black…-

-¿Qué Régulus destruyó uno?- Lupin hablo con sorpresa mirando a Harry –Régulus era un mortífago-

-como bien mencionas Lupin "era"- Snape miró con rencor el rostro del licántropo.

-no vayan a comenzar ustedes también, por favor- el Sr. Weasley les habló a los hombres.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Régulus lo destruyó?- preguntó Lupin.

-Por que yo estuve con él. Esa historia, por el momento no viene al caso- continuo Snape

–y dos que encontramos en nuestro viaje- continuo Harry

-¿los traes contigo Harry?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley -¿podemos negociar con ellos para que nos devuelvan a Ginny?- Harry bajo su rostro, cerro sus ojos y negó lentamente, su rostro reflejaba dolor al igual que los demás miembros de la familia.

-Los destruimos- dijo Harry después de un breve silencio.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Tonks con voz nerviosa

-Esperen- dijo Bill –Has dicho que El que no debe ser nombrado creo siete, podemos buscar los últimos dos y negociarlos para traer a Ginny-

-me temo que eso no dará resultado- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?- continúo Bill

-Por que los últimos dos Horcrux…- dijo Harry dando un largo suspiro –uno es Naguini, su serpiente, y el otro el propio Voldemort-


	23. Chapter 23

**23. El Sacrificio**

El eco de pasos rápidos rebotaba en las paredes de un pasillo de piedra oscuro y húmedo, un sonido extraño los hizo detenerse y pegarse a la pared entre las sombras. Uno de los hombres, se asomó lentamente entre una saliente de la pared, en la que se habían ocultado, para descubrir que o quien había hecho el ruido. La sombra de un gato cruzó el pasillo y salio por una ventana en lo alto de la pared.

-era solo un gato- dijo el primer hombre con un suspiro

-creo que estamos paranoicos- dijo el otro hombre dibujando una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-¿Quién no lo estaría metido aquí?- dijo el primero –rápido, la salida esta al final de este pasillo-

Los hombres salieron con cautela del lugar, llegando a un claro lleno de árboles y vegetación, las paredes de la casa estaban cubiertas de hiedra, parecía una mansión abandonada y descuidada que le permitía ocultarse muy bien entre el follaje.

Sin perder más tiempo los hombres desaparecieron del lugar… un frío aire que olía a salitre inundó sus pulmones y el viento agitaba sus túnicas negras como la noche, no había luna en el inmenso cielo estrellado, el fuerte sonido de las olas al golpear las piedras lo hizo retroceder para no caer al agua.

-¿es aquí?- dijo el primero

-si-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones, ¿vienes o te quedas?- el segundo hombre miró a su acompañante por un momento, luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar entre las piedras, el otro comenzó a seguirle. Bajaron entre una serie de huecos en las rocas hasta llegar a una roca lisa. El hombre que guiaba se detuvo a la orilla de la piedra y se quitó la capa negra quedando en ropa muggle, al quitársela la capucha unos cabellos negros, largos y ondulados cayeron sobre sus hombros, su rostro serio, nariz pequeña y recta, y unos hermosos ojos grises adornaban su rostro.

-debemos nadar- respondió a los interrogantes ojos de su compañero que le miraba.

-¿estás loco Black?- dijo su compañero -¿ya viste el remolino que se forma en ese lugar?- y señaló con su mano un remolino que formaban las olas al golpear con fuerza en las rocas –si las olas nos empujan hacia ahí estamos perdidos-

-ya lo estamos Snape ¿Qué más temes perder?- y una mueca de impaciencia cruzó su rostro mientras Snape se quitaba su capa también quedando en ropas muggles y su cabello largo, liso y grasiento caía sobre su rostro –ahora entiendo por que Potter y mi hermano te llamaban quejicus-

-Cállate idiota y no vuelvas a mencionar a esos perdedores- mientras tiraba con furia su capa al suelo, una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro del joven Black mirando fijamente a los ojos de Snape.

-déjame recordarte querido amigo, que uno de esos perdedores se casó con tu chica-

-¡Ella nunca fue mi chica!- gritó Snape acercándose a Black de forma amenazante.

-entonces esta foto en la que se ven muy juntitos ¿son puras ilusiones mías?- dijo Black enseñando una pequeña foto que tenia entre sus dedos y disfrutando la reacción que había causado en Snape, quien palideció al ver el pequeño trozo de papel.

-¿de donde la sacaste?- y se la arrebató de las manos, Black rió a carcajadas.

-se te cayó de un libro en la última reunión que tuvimos con el Sr. Oscuro. Pensé que te meterías en serios líos si alguien más la hubiera encontrado- y le dio la espalda a Snape –deberías deshacerte de ella, puede ser que la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte- y sin decir nada más se lanzó al agua, Snape le siguió. El mar estaba agitado y les costó mucho llegar hacia una grieta entre las rocas, pasaron por ella y nadaron hacia la orilla. Un muro de piedra estaba frente a ellos, con las varitas secaron sus ropas húmedas y se acercaron.

-¡hay rastros de magia aquí!- dijo Snape

-lo suponía- y sus ojos pasearon por entre las rocas, buscando minuciosamente

-¿Qué buscas?-

-¿no es obvio?- y le miró seriamente –busco la entrada a este lugar- Snape se acercó también a la pared para examinarla. -¡Aqui!, esta es la entrada- y se alejo unos centímetros, lanzo un rayo rojo y solo se iluminó el contorno de la puerta, pero no se abrió -¿Qué …?- dijo Régulus, frunciendo el ceño. Snape dio un fuerte resoplido

-¿no es obvio?- y se acercó a la puerta –estamos con el mago oscuro más temible de nuestro tiempo, y ¿crees que un simple hechizo abriría esta puerta?- Snape puso una mano en su barbilla meditando un poco, de vez en cuando elevaba su varita y lanzaba diferentes hechizos, pero la puerta nunca se movió -… creo que…, es lo único que no…-

-quieres dejar de hablar solo y decirme ¿Cómo podemos abrir la dichosa puerta?- Régulus estaba impaciente.

-solo se me ocurre… que hay que pagar para poder pasar-

-¿pagar?- dijo elevando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos y sonrió viendo la puerta –"Señora puerta, ¿Cuánto le debo por cruzar sus dominios?"- los dos jóvenes mortifagos rieron de la broma. –ya en serio, ¿Qué tipo de pago?-

-sangre- dijo Snape

-Ahhhh- Régulus se acercó elevo su brazo y varita y con esta hizo un corte fino en su antebrazo, unas cuantas gotas cayeron sobre las rocas y con la misma varita cerró la herida. La puerta se desvaneció frente a ellos. Los jóvenes entraron con cautela al oscuro e inmenso lugar, ningún sonido, una luz verde a lo lejos y el agua de un inmenso lago quieto y negro por la oscuridad.

-debemos tener cuidado- advirtió el joven Black al entrar a la cueva –esta quietud es bastante escalofriante- Snape se acerco lentamente a la orilla del lago sin tocar el agua.

-¿has visto lo que hay en el agua?- le dijo a su compañero, Régulus se acercó lentamente junto a Snape.

-ya me imaginaba que no nos la pondría fácil- mencionó Régulus, con cara de asco cuando se asomo al lago y entre sus aguas pudo ver un cuerpo. –Y me imagino que la luz que se ve a lo lejos debe ser el horcrux- y resoplo con fastidio.

-¿Horcrux?- y sin darle importancia a lo que era gritó -¡Accio horcruxs!- Snape lanzó el rayo y un cuerpo salto a lo lejos -¡Viste eso!- Snape observó con sorpresa donde el cuerpo había saltado y como el agua rápidamente volvía a ponerse quieta.

-debemos cruzar el lago- Régulus caminó por la orilla del lago con su brazo extendido como esperando encontrar algo invisible, repentinamente exclamó un grito de triunfo y haló algo en el aire, una cadena verde metálico apareció de la nada y comenzó a enrollarse a la orilla del lago, después de unos minutos se pudo ver a lo lejos una figura que emergía del agua con un extraño resplandor, era una pequeña barca que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta detenerse en la orilla frente a él.

-es un poco pequeña para los dos- Snape observaba la pequeña barca con recelo.

-solo iré yo- Snape alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos

-¿a si?-

-si- y miró seriamente a su compañero –no sabemos que es lo que hay ahí, y por si algo me pasa debes destruirlo por mi- y sin decir mas se subió a la barca, Snape lo detuvo del brazo, Régulus le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿hacer que?- y se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Snape.

-¿Destruir lo que sea que son los horcrux?-

-¡No te importa!-

-¡Claro que si!- y agarró con fuerza la pequeña barca –Sabias que estaba dispuesto a ayudarte por lo que sabias de Lily, ¿pero tu por que lo haces?- Snape y Régulus se miraron fijamente, hasta que este ultimo retiró su mirada de inmediato -¿no puede ser?, ¿eras tu?- Snape había leído la mente del mortífago y soltaba la barca con sorpresa.

-sigues siendo bueno en Legerimancia- y sonrió malignamente –regreso en unos minutos- Snape vio alejarse la pequeña barca hacia la luz lejana, se sentó en la orilla a esperar impaciente el regreso de su compañero, aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había descubierto, jamás creyó que fuera tan valiente o tan estúpido para haberse metido en semejante lío y haberlo ocultado tan bien. Los minutos pasaron y a lo lejos escuchó unos gritos, se paró de inmediato preguntándose que podía haberle pasado a su compañero y a la vez ansioso por no poder llegar hasta él.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que vio que la pequeña barca regresaba nuevamente a la orilla, impaciente se puso de pie para esperar a que esta llegara a la orilla, cuando esta llegó se asomó a la pequeña barca en la que Régulus se encontraba semi inconciente, le ayudó a salir de ella, la barca se alejó y se escondió nuevamente entre las aguas.

-¡Salgamos rápidamente de aquí!- Snape tomó uno de los brazos de su compañero para ayudarlo a salir de la cueva, al llegar a la puerta Régulus se hizo nuevamente un pequeño corte para salpicar de sangre la pared, Snape le ayudo a cerrar su herida, el joven Black estaba casi inconciente, apenas salieron de ahí a través de el mar enfurecido, al llegar a la orilla de las rocas en la que se detuvieron la primera vez, Snape colocó a su compañero sobre ella para ayudarle a recuperarse. Le tomó el pulso y le miró las pupilas de sus ojos, Régulus había ingerido algún tipo de veneno que le estaba ganando la batalla, rápidamente sacó su varita y comenzó a conjurar algunos frascos con antídotos.

-es..pe..ra- la suave voz de su compañero lo distrajo de su trabajo –no .. lo.. hagas…- y suspiró –ya .. es .. tar..de- y le sonrió – ten...- y le dio un guardapelo en forma de S en la palma de su mano –ya.. es..ta... hecho. Manda… esto a… mi... casa... Como regalo… a mi… ma...dre-

-¿Qué?- Snape tomo el guardapelo y lo observó, era una ese con una pequeña rajadura en un lado -¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu madre?-

-Prométeme que lo harás- Régulus poco a poco perdía el color y se ponía mas débil.

-si lo haré- y frunció el ceño –debemos salir de aquí, necesitas atención urgente- e intentó incorporarlo para llevárselo.

-no- Régulus no dejó que este le cargara, y poco a poco perdía la respiración –vete, antes que te descubran- y respiraba entre cortado y sus ojos se cerraron. –yo… la.. a..maba ¿sabes?-

-si lo se. Será nuestro secreto-

-gracias- el joven Black cerró sus hermosos ojos grises y respiro por ultima vez….

Snape le cerró sus ojos y se puso en pié sacó la pequeña foto y la cortó en dos dejando que las olas se llevaron los restos de papel y el recuerdo de una bella amistad…

- Sirius siempre pensó que su hermano había muerto cobardemente a manos de algún mortífago- Remus estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas de la casa de Grimmuald place, mirando hacia la calle.

Snape se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá, Harry estaba apoyado en la chimenea junto a Ron, Hermione se encontraba sentada en otro sofá junto a la profesora McGonagall que había escuchado asombrada la historia de Snape, la profesora no creía que el Horcrux del guardapelo había sido destruido, por lo que Snape se vio en la necesidad de relatar la historia que había guardado por años.

-Creo que el veneno y el poder del Horcrux al destruirlo apresuró su muerte- reflexionó Harry

-Si, justifique la muerte de Régulus diciendo que había querido echarse para atrás y que había tenido que asesinarle…-

-…y así mantener tu lugar dentro de los mortifagos- terminó la profesora McGonagall

-Si-

-nosotros encontramos ese guardapelo en esta casa hace años- continúo Harry –cuando me trajeron después del ataque de los dementores-

-es verdad- dijo Hermione ante los ojos asombrados de la Prof. McGonagall –lo tiramos junto a otras reliquias de la casa-

-por lo menos ya estamos seguros que solo nos quedan dos Horcrux- siguió Ron

-y los más difíciles de destruir- dijo Harry paseándose en la sala como loco – ¿Cómo voy hacerlo?, le hará daño a Ginny antes que pueda llegar hasta él-

-quieres calmarte- Ron salio a su paso – ¡debes confiar en ti Harry!-

-¡Todos están tan seguros que podré hacerlo!- Harry se desesperó y comenzó a decir a gritos lo que por meses le agobiaba -¿y si todo sale mal?-

-Dumbledore confiaba en ti- Remus trato de calmar a Harry.

-¡el dijo que con el amor lo vencería!- dijo Harry -¡¿y eso de que me ha servido hasta ahora?- grito molesto, miró a todos los que estaban en el salón –todo lo que quiero lo destruye- y les dio a todos la espalda.

-Dumbledore sabia la manera Harry, dejó instrucciones para que las siguieras- la profesora McGonagall habló suave y lentamente, Harry giró apresuradamente a mirarla, repentinamente unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos miraran en esa dirección y Kingsley entró rápidamente por ella.

-lamento interrumpir, pero todo está listo profesora- Kingsley habló apresuradamente, dos inefables amigos míos nos ayudaran…- la profesora entornó sus ojos hacia Kingsley -confío en ellos, no nos delataran, se lo aseguro- respondió este ante la mirada insegura de ella.

-esta bien- dijo ella poniéndose de pie –Harry, Remus...- y les miró seriamente –debemos salir- y conjuró su capa de viaje.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Remus con el ceño encogido colocándose al lado de Harry.

-Al ministerio de magia-


End file.
